


Wolf King: Love That Transcends Worlds

by TearsOfRose



Category: Wolf King: Love That Transcends Worlds
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fantasy, War, cultivation, rpg-elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfRose/pseuds/TearsOfRose
Summary: December 25th 2019, among a cheerful time of the year, family and loved ones gather to celebrate the holidays.Squad leader Sin of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team, receives a call from his brother in arms Zen. The love of Sin's life had been struck by a car in a hit and run. She was rushed to the hospital and died during operation.Stricken by grief, rage, helplessness and sorrow. Sin gets drunk the night of his lovers death. Upon scrolling through investigation reports on the internet, a pop-up appears on Sin's screen asking."Would you traverse the path of kings, bloodshed and war to save your loved one's life?"Clicking on the "Yes" button another display appears in front of Sin's eyes "You will now be transported to the Desolate Kingdom. Good luck, don't die before you saved your loved one's soul."Thus begins the journey of Sin, a Mercenary Team Leader travels through time and space. Entering into a land influenced by cultivation, and rpg-elements. Where "Might makes right, and the weak shall kneel" To save his lovers life, how many corpses will be left behind?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Book 1 Chapter 1: Disaster Brings New Beginnings 

On Christmas night, Sin receives a call from his brother in arms Zen. 

"Sin it's horrible, Sabrina was hit by a car and is on the operating table now." As if being struck by thunder under Zeus's wrath, mind blown Sin stutters as he weakly asks in hurried panic. "What hospital is she at right now?" 

Zen replies back "Civic Hospital myself, Reaper, Jackal, Ken are waiting as we here news of the mistress's condition from the doctors." Sin sighing somewhat in relief replies back "Got it, I will be leaving to head over now."

Before hanging up the phone Zen's hurried voice sounds out. 

"Leader, what about your family? Should I dispatch anyone here to look over them?" 

Thinking clearly for a moment Sin says "Send Reaper, Jackal, and Ken to watch over my family. While it Is Christmas, my family is worth a hefty price to the other countries. If any are to suffer any harm, heads are rolling am I understood?" A firm and steady "Yes" from Zen and the call is concluded.

Standing up from the couch, grabbing his black leather coat and motorcycle keys. Sin announces to his family "Sabrina has been hit and is currently at the Civic Hospital, Julia, Ken and Reaper will be coming here to watch over everyone while I am gone. Kid's be good listen to your parents. Uncle will be back as soon as he can, I promise there will be extra gifts for my sudden leave." All the kids merrily cheer "Uncle is the best In the whole world!"

Opening the garage door hurriedly starting his Honda CBR600RR, Sin lifts his kickstand with his foot as he storms out of the garage. Driving like a mad man Sin arrives at the Civic Hospital. Rushing into the emergency room Sin shouts at a passing nurse "What room is Sabrina undergoing operation in?" The nurse in fright answers hurriedly "S-She's on top floor receiving the best treatment and care this hospital can provide." 

Thanking the nurse profusely Sin rushes off running through the hospital at a breakneck speed,side-stepping and weaving through the crowd of bodies as needed. After several minutes of running through endless working bodies and stairs, Sin finally arrives at the top floor where Zen is remaining.

Upon his arrival, the operating rooms doors swing open as doctors with aggrieved looks come out. 

The lead doctor with a slightly choked voice says "My most sincere apologies Team Leader, we did absolutely everything we can, but when she was hit her rib-cage shattered and the bones punctured her lungs. By the time she arrived here, she was already on her last breath. We merely prolonged her anguish."

Tears roll down Sin's eyes as he punches the wall in fury and grief. Spider web cracks spread out 5 meters along the wall, as dust falls from the hole. "God dammit, this mother fucking world! All I ever tried to do was provide safety for my family and loved ones!" Tears continuing to fall as if a raging tsunami breaking through the dam's walls. "She was the only love I had in my life, the only one who kept me alive as I walked through hell and purgatory several times. Now she's gone and you're here telling me you prolonged her pain? Get the fuck out of my face!"

Later that evening, after gifting extra presents to his nephew's and sole niece. Sin is sitting down in front of his computer with a bottle of Drambuie to his left, and to his right Don Papa 10 Years Rum. Drowned in his sorrows scrolling through accident reports on Sabrina's hit and run case. 

Out of the blue a strange pop up appears on Sin's screen asking "Would you traverse the path of kings, bloodshed and war to save your loved one's life?" 

Clicking "Yes" on the pop up another one displays itself to Sin. "You will now be transported to the Desolate Kingdom. Good luck, don't die before you saved your loved one's soul."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackness engulfs Sin's computer screens as a giant black-white hand reaches through his monitor, grabbing hold of Sin and sending him into an unknown world.

After sleeping for what felt like days on end, with a pounding headache Sin wakes up. Looking up to a red sky devoid of clouds. As the Team Leader of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team. Sins physique had been honed beyond believable, reaching the current peak of the human's limits. After checking his surroundings Sin finds he was in a clearing of a forest. Hearing the sound of running water, Sin approaches. Thirstily he falls to his knees vigorously cupping water and bringing it to his mouth. Shortly after the effects of his hangover dissipates. Curious as to how he had thrown his hangover so fast, Sin circulates his remaining but exhausted Qi through his body.

To his shock after doing many rotations, Sin feels as his body became lighter, bones harden, skin becomes smooth and elastic. His heart beat stronger, increased hearing abilities an overall improvement to his physique, which had been stunted for 6 years. 

A notification dings within his head. "Congratulations due to rotating the remaining Qi within your body, your physique has increased by +5 points."

[You have been transported from Earth, to the outskirts of the Desolate Kingdom.]

[You have gained +15 points to Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Agility, Endurance"]

[You have been awarded Basic Sword]

[You Have been awarded Basic Sabre]

[You have been awarded Basic Armor set]

[You have created dual wielding skill]

[You have created Blood Dragon Body Refining Method]

[You have created Blood Dragon Sword Methods]

[You Have created Blood Dragon Sabre Methods]

[Dual Wielding has reached Basic rank level 4]

[Sword Mastery has reached Basic rank level 4]

[Sabre Mastery has reached Basic rank level 4]

Hearing all these notifications Sin's mind is hit by a truck. Following which surprised yelling echoes throughout the forest.

What the fuck is this, why the fuck!

With so many unanswered questions floating in Sin's mind. The gears of fate start turning, with multiple paths to travel, multiple lands to explore, kingdom's to conquer, armies to build, wild beasts to slaughter, bandits, demons. How will Sin find his place within this alien world, and what will he choose to do with his life in this world?


	2. Shocking Information

Meanwhile back on earth.

A figure dressed in white-black Taoist robes appears in a room with dead bodies on stretchers. Coming to one particular stretcher the old man flexes his index and middle finger. Striking the bodies multiple meridian points, stimulating the solar plexus. Monstrous amounts of high density Life Qi flows from the old man through the dead body. Slowly over time the heart starts beating, pumping blood through the body with vigor. 

Sighing the man mutters to himself "Great men have to face difficulties, heartache, pain, cross the paths of life and death to succeed. I am sorry you have to be the vessel, and to kill your loved one being the cruelest method. However, the results will push you through fire, blood, war, tribulation, and eventually becoming HIS successor."

The path of multiple worlds collide, the Retribution Immortal sacrificed his life to deal the greatest damage to the Demon Lord. 350,000 years have passed since then, and yet somehow his soul with undying will reside within your body. A young man like you should never be put through these upcoming tribulations, and this young woman should never have to be the trigger for these events. But thus is life, when it rains it pours.

Sliding both his arms underneath the body, cradling it up to his chest in a princess carry. The man looks into the soul of the woman in his embrace. "You are a woman worth the world, and thus your life will be spared. For him to suppress the Retribution Immortal's soul for so long, you clearly mean the world to Sin. The man then disappears from the room as smoke and flowing water.

The next day huge upheavals are heard within the hospital. Angry barking from the hospital's Chief Of Staff roars within a room. "Goddammit one night, one goddamn night and her body upped and left like magic. Can anyone tell me what you goddamn shit for brain fools were doing? That's the body of Sins lover, the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team will have all our heads without a good explanation!"

All the staff look down to the floor in shame, eventually one steps up taking the head of staff "Leader, we have gone over the video footage among the floor her body was placed in. We checked the room and as if our cameras malfunctioned. There is absolutely no video footage, and there is no signs of damage or viruses to our systems servers. 

Smashing his hands down in a fit of rage onto the table the leader yells "This is mother fucking ridiculous, gather ANY shape or form of evidence. And if you cannot write a report and give it to me by midnight regarding this situation. Hopefully it can appease the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team."

Slumping into his chair, feeling like the world's crashing down muttering to himself "This is crazy first it was Sabrina's death, now her body disappears like magic. Then next is the disappearance of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team Leader like magic all within a one week period of each other. Just how are these events connected, and what possible catastrophe is this signaling the start of?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sin's home, his parents, friends, nephews, niece, squad members a heavy depressing atmosphere weighs down in the room. Sins mother steps out of the room crying, while his dad clenches his fists until they go white like a banshee. 

Zen speaks up breaking the silence. "Sin is not the man who would throw his life away to suicide, there are no realistic ways to explain his disappearance. But our leader is not dead, I can assure you all of this fact. Within our squads headquarters, we discovered a relic of unknown origins years back. Sin was cut down by an enemy and his blood splattered all over it. Like magic it activated and from our team's tests, it somehow bound it to his life. To this day one week after, it still floats and shines bright. This is proof of him still being alive. But where he's now? There are no possible answers for that in the world."

Sins father steps forward clenching Zen's shoulders with a weight of the mountain, or so it felt to Zen. Collecting his composure and looking into Zens eyes. "My son is not a man who can be defeated, he has reached the peak of humanities limits. I know this for a matter of fact. But for his disappearance, maybe it wasn't all nonsense that Immortals still roam unknown to us in this world. Earth's resources and heritage is rich, free of pollution and natural disasters for more than 350,000 years now. I can only somewhat believe the legend my grandfather told me now."

Amongst their discussion unknown to Zen, Reaper and Ken an unknown voice echoes throughout the room.

"Indeed the majority of you humans do not believe in the times of Immortals, but likewise you have books describing such holy events and believe in it. So why is it that your pitiful minds cannot believe in the concept of Immortality?"

A man in black-white Taoists robes appears with Sabrina's body held in his embrace.

"You all do not have to worry I am merely returning someone who belongs to all of you."

Sabrina's body floats down onto the couch in the living room. With shock visible in everyone's eyes the man chuckles again. "She will be waking up soon. Now I do not need stupid ears to hear my part of this all. So that smart man over there, and the ones radiating impressive killing intent for humans, only are allowed to hear. As for the other's, roll out of here now."

Listening to the commands Sins nephews, niece, and friends leave the room obediently. Everybody remaining tensed up as Zen, Reaper and Ken unsheathe their blades. Radiating the basic level of Sword Qi taught to them by Sin. 

"Impressive, very impressive. I am really growing interested in you humans now. However, I am not here to fight and like I said. I would like to let you all know Sin is alive and is even doing very well for himself."

Zen the leader and strongest of the group steps forward. "All right everyone sheathe your weapons and sit down, our guest here has invaluable information for us. So we should all welcome it with open words, and thanks to this man."

Nodding his head in appreciation and praise for Zen, the man sits down making himself comfortable at the head of the table. "Now where shall we begin?"


	3. Sin's Wearabouts

"Ah I know! Let's start with the disappearance of your son and your guys' team leader. I transported Sin to another world that's 200X the size of earth, with many kingdoms and empires with various continents splitting the world into many sections. The reason for this being, Sin has the soul of the Retribution Immortal residing within him. The Retribution Immortal was a man of extreme strength, and is of human origins. However, he is a special case wielding the powers of Angels, Demons, and Dragons. He destroyed the Demon Lord's armies, and fatally wounded the Demon Lord himself. While also finding out his father had killed his people of Reinhardt City and New Heart Village. His brother became a puppet of Demons, and his loved one Adria killed him after his long and grueling fight with the Demon Lord." 

"However, to protect humans and keep demons at bay. He scattered his soul occupying many bodies giving them powers, and the knowledge of the events that started the wars. Why they occurred, how to cultivate and train surpassing the chains placed upon humans. I travel the many various worlds amongst the vast universes, sending promising seeds to various worlds. In the hopes of creating many disciples and awakening the Redemption bloodline once again."

"So back to the main topic now, your son is the chosen one from this world. Also specifically chosen by the Retribution Immortals soul. Ever since young, you as his father should have noticed his insane growth rates, his intelligence, body and strength have been far from normal. That is the influence provided by the Immortals Soul, as well as his guiding force to become a mercenary. Pushing him to the line of life and death, to continuously survive become stronger rinse and repeat. Now he has reached maturation, and it was time I sent him to a world where he can grow into his full potential."

Taking all of this information in and digesting it slowly, everyone present is shocked by the revelation that Immortals exist, and such a grand war has been ongoing for 350,000 plus years. As well as the mysterious human who has become Immortal with varying powers flowing through his veins.

The first to speak is Sins father.

"So if I am understanding this all right, my son has been chosen by the Immortals Soul. He was guided into the Mercenary life full of life and death. You sent him into a new world where his 'peak' can progress further."

"Correct" The old man replies nodding.

Sins father continues "While there was such a powerful immortal of human origin. Why is it that as our 'ancestor' us humans have not been able to gain his power as our generations pass by?"

The old man gives a thoughtful look and eventually comes up with an answer. "Well… that is a bit difficult, and sadly I do not have any answers. However, I can speculate Earth's government  
officials and leaders are merely puppets of the demons. All the food has been poisoned, which robs humans of the treasure trove our bodies occupy."

Nodding his head Sins father begins to understand "Since it is like so, what is the point of letting us live our lives as we are now. We have an abundance of food, clean water, non polluted environments, no more nuclear wars and so forth. Yet if they're puppets of demons, why have we not become the arms and legs of the puppets by now?"

Shaking his head the old man says in visible anger. 

"I wish I had the answers, but those are secrets held by powers that I do not dare stir up without enough reason."

Thanking the man Sins father then asks "This world my son has been brought to. From your judgment, how likely is it that he will survive?"

Thinking for many minutes the old man says "Well that I cannot tell you. Your son is under the impression he can save his lover's life in that world. Knowing his character you should know better than anyone else the answer to your question."

Sighing Sins father slaps his own thighs in frustration. "While I know my son's character, that does not mean I know the standards of the other worlds citizens. Nor can I say humanities current peak will let my son live long enough to set his foundations. But as a father I can only believe my own son will be like me, a stubborn bastard who refuses to croak."

Smiling the old man waves his hand and a luxurious tea pot set appears on the table. "Now I think it is about time we lighten the mood, and I give you all the good news about this and some bad news as well.

"Within 10 years the Demon Lord will finally recover fully from his multiple injuries. That will also spell the doomsday for humans among all the vast universes. Now onto the good news, while your son is in a separate world. I have created a transfer channel between earth, and the other world. Once every 3 months I can open it up, materials, money, manuals and so forth can be transferred between the two worlds. This will allow your son to provide for Earth."

"Simply put the more your son kills, the stronger he becomes. The higher chance of humanity's survival rate. While I also wish all of this can be avoided, time is running out and we have to push the chosen seeds to the path of evolution."

Sighing in relief and with a new hope burning in everyone's eyes. Sins father asks what's presently on everyone's mind. "Does that mean I can see my son, and we can cross over worlds?"

Tapping his fingers on the table in ponder.

"That is something I do not know. But I do know we can send from our end, and we can receive from his end. I have set up plans on their end to guide Sin along the right path. While I cannot carry his hands he will have to do everything his on his own. But, I am also able to transfer voices through this channel. However, the channel can only ever last a time limit of two minutes at most. This is to limit the chance of Demons and other threats from crossing worlds. While we cannot send people over because of humans weak physiques. The Demons and various races on the other hand do not face this problem."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Desolate Kingdom Sin finally collects his cool, reading through the notifications carefully. A smile creeps upon his face in satisfaction. "This world truly does cater to one's strengths, and analyzes one's weaknesses." 

Willing it with his mind in hopes like in mmorpgs, a item bag appears visible only to Sin. Willing it Sin "equips" his Basic Sword, and Basic Sabre, moving onto equipping his Basic Armor Set which includes. Arm guards, Shin pads, Shoulder pads, Overall armor, Combat Boots, and Belt.

Feeling the added weight to his body, but still feeling as flexible as he was before equipping the armor and weapons. A thought occurs to his mind. "It seems my body has been enhanced to meet the standards of this world. However, I cannot gear myself up into overly heavy armor or it will slow my bodily movements."

While in his train of thought Sin hears rustling from the bushes surrounding him within a 150 meter radius.

Smiling Sin readies both his Sword and Sabre into an attack and offensive stance. "It seems like my welcoming party has arrived."

Rushing into the bushes Sin slashes his sword down, sparks flash as weapon hits weapons. While he swings his Sabre horizontally behind him. Repelling the attack of an assassin's dagger 4 inches away from his back.

Hoh…. Smiling "It seems you all have brought me a present? Well to return this present I would like to state beforehand. I hope your guys' life insurance is great in this world." 

Sin bends down kicking the feet of the man in front of him, breaking his center of gravity as he falls to the ground. 

Leaping up with his sword pointed at the ground, Sin propels himself with his Qi towards the ground. His sword piercing through the man's armor like it were paper. Twisting his sword Shin sweeps upwards splitting the man in half from the stomach up, as guts and entrails fly from the man's body. 

Slashing his sword down, sending the blood covering it flying. Sin smiles viciously as he yells out with all his force "Which one of you weak bitches is next!"


	4. Novice War God Title

[You have killed the vice leader of the Hurricane Corps. All enemies within 500 meters have their Fighting Spirit reduced by -50 points, and Bravery reduced by -10 points.]

"So that was a Vice Leader eh, It's a shame Zen weren't here. He would have slapped this bitch around like a rag doll."

The leader of the Hurricane Corps notices the decrease to his soldiers Fighting Spirit and Bravery decrease by a notable chunk. Activating his [War Leaders] passive ability [Burning Rage] all allies within a 50 meter range gain +20 to all stats, Fighting Spirit +50 points, and Bravery +10 points.

Noticing the change in his enemies strengths, as well as their soaring Fighting Spirit. Sin decides now is the time to pull out all of the stoppers. Since young Sin had also read Wuxia novels, hoping his guesses were correct. Sin channels his Qi into his Sword and Saber respectively, afterwards a cyan blue coloured light coats both weapons.

[You have created Imbue Weapon Beginner rank Level 1. Increases Weapons attack by 5%, Critical rate 5%, Defense Ignore 5%]

After hearing notifications ring in his mind, Sin becomes momentarily curious looking through the notification. "Holy fuck this is awesome! I can't believe I created a skill just by doing such a simple action."

Standing dumbly in stupor multiple swords, sabers, arrows, and daggers are targeted at all of Sin's vital points.

Waving both Sword and Saber in a 180 degree circle. Throwing all weapons off course, and their wielders back by 5 feet. Then Sin moves onto striking every dagger at it's sharpest point, numbing the hands of the attackers and some unlucky individuals seams split between thumb and index finger.

"Man that was a close call! these goddamn notifications are a nuisance in the middle of a fight."

A screen pops up [Would you like to silence all notifications during battle?]

Clicking "Yes" another popup follows [All notifications will be silenced until user decides to read through the reports]

"Ah... Now this is much better. No more distractions, now I can continue on with my slaughter."

Weaving through a tight fish net of sword and saber lights, Sin calms his breathing activating his footwork [Nine Life Steps] Two seconds later 9 heads fly through the air followed by a blood shower, soaking Sins armor and weapons as he walks through the crowd like a blood man.

"Now I do not know why all of you have decided to attack me. I like to view myself as a magnanimous man. If your leader followed by henchmen come to me, kneel and swear allegiance to me I will spare your lives. If not well, these fine fellows over here missing their heads is all of your examples."

All the surrounding Corps members start laughing hysterically, like they just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"You expect us to lower our heads to just you? One single man and you think you can take on all 450 of our brothers and sisters? The only one walking out of here is your head atop our leaders throne."

Taking that as his answer, Sin stops pointlessly talking to these men and women who do not know how to appreciate an extended olive branch. Crossing both his Sword and Saber creating a X. Sin pushes his Qi into full throttle, as the cyan blue light coursing through both weapons intensifies. 

Swinging his weapons in X formation into a crowd of 15+ Hurricane Corps members. The Qi powered X mutilates their bodies, leaving chunks dropping to the ground followed by a bath of blood. 

Sensing a strong killing intent lock onto himself, Sin smiles "It seems like the big fish has come out to play."

Dashing towards the killing intent at full speed, sin cuts down many corps members, chopping their heads off sending images of blood roses flying through the sky.

"Clang!"

Sparks fly as Sin and the Hurricane Corpse Commanders weapons clash into each other. Twigs, leaves, and branches within a 15 meter radius fly away, as a heavy air pressure blows everything away within radius of the blow.

Spinning his body into 180 degrees, Sin brazilian kicks the enemy commanders head, as he flexes his back muscles. Sending all his strength into his saber as he chops down, with the weight of the world onto the commanders shoulder. 

Slashing two inches into the commanders shoulder, Sin notices as his saber completely stops as if hitting an impenetrable wall. Noticing the smile of the commanders face, sin flexes his back muscles throwing himself to the ground. Narrowly dodging a slash that would have sent his head flying through the air.

putting his arms into push-up position underneath his body. Sin launches himself once more slashing his sword at the commanders waist, and swiping the saber towards his achilles tendon. After both swords being blocked by the commanders bastard sword, Sin is rebounded back 10 meters as he stabilizes himself leaving two long trenches in the ground.

"Very impressive warrior of unknown origins. Your bodily control is impressive, strikes deadly aiming to kill. And martial techniques are an eye opener to even my old eyes."

Sin smiles as he appreciates the man in front of him as a fellow warrior. 

"You yourself are not bad. Another battle maniac appears in front of me the moment I enter this world, what's the special cause behind this?"

The commander gets back into an attack position as he states. "You of unknown origins are a threat to our very world. Under the commands of our tribes divination master. I have come to slaughter you before you fully develop."

Sheathing both his saber and sword, Sin puts one hand on his swords scabbard, and the other onto the hilt of the blade. "It seems like this is the final stopping power huh?"

Completely shutting off all the distractions in his mind, Sin closes his eyes as his aura begins undergoing a shocking change. His aura increasing to unimaginable heights as a storm of leaves, twigs, rocks, sand fly about within a 30 meter area like a domain.

Both the Hurricane Corps Commander and Sin launch at each other from over 15 meters away simultaneously. Using his quick draw style [Illusionary Sword] Sins body disappears like a specter in the night.

"Tsish!"

As if being paralyzed by medusa herself the Hurricane Corps Commanders body freezes into place. His bastard sword falling to the ground making a rumbling "BOOM!" The commanders head flies through the air as blood splashes out, covering Sins face and entire body behind the commander.

"Now to finish off the rest of these rag tag fucks."

Having gained a sudden inspiration mid fight to fuse his Qi, and this worlds Mana together. Sin infuses both weapons as he pushes his 400 [Mana Points] equally distributed between both weapons. 

Stabbing both weapons into the ground, a 10 by 35 meter circle of glowing cyan-black flame engulf the remaining members of the Hurricane Corps. As bodies are incinerated into ash immediately, followed up by a shower of Mana and Qi infused Sword and Saber lights descend clearing the members outside of the 10 by 35 area.

Falling to his ass on the ground, huffing and puffing like a old dog on a humid summer day in Ottawa. Sin gasps for air as his body goes limp weakly laying back to the ground face up to the cloudless red sky.

One notification to his surprise sneaks through Sins "silenced" settings.

[You have been awarded Novice War God Title]

After reading through the notification before Sin has the chance to check the description and the effects of said title. He hears a voice that echoes 5 feet away from him without discovering the sudden appearance of a new aura.

"Not bad kid, the current generation Wolf King was right about you. An alien new to our world of unimaginable power and technique would be appearing in the Forest Of Lost Souls."

On high alert forcing his body up in his exhausted state, Sin unsheathes both his weapons imbuing them with what little Qi resides within his body. Using [Void Steps] that Sin previously used with [Illusionary Sword] against the Hurricane Corps Commander. Sin appears behind the body of the unknown man.

The man "hooohs" in extreme excitement at seeing somebody "vanish" completely erasing his presence of life force from the surroundings.

Grabbing the tip of Sins sword who is inches away from sending the unknown mans head flying through the air. The man applies pressure with his thumb, index and middle finger. 

Sin tries his hardest to pull his sword out from the mans grips. But feeling the completely overwhelming strength from the opposite party. Deciding the best case of option to give his sword up, using all his body weight and remaining strength to send his shoulder into the mans chest. While simultaneously forming eagle claws with his hands, aiming to rip the mans throat apart.

Unknown to him before his shoulder could even make impact with the mans body. A hand chop lands on the back of Sins neck rendering him unconscious, as his body falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Whistling in excitement to himself the man can't help but praise.

"This mother fucker is a vicious pup, with potentials beyond all I have seen in my years. It's a good thing the Wolf King has sent me to bring him back before he loses his life."


	5. Wolf King Sirius

5 days pass since Sin entered into the Desolate Kingdom, achieving victory over the Hurricane Corps. Shortly after an unknown voice pushes an exhausted Sin to his feet again, ready to deal with another opponent as his conscious is fading away. After being knocked out in one shot, the unknown man throws the unconscious Sin over top his shoulder. Making his way back to the Wolf Kings Wolf Heart City.

Upon waking up with a feeling of weakness spreading throughout his body. All the cells and meridians throughout his body screaming bloody murder, begging for any kind of nourishment to recover from their over exerted state.

Sin takes the time to go over the logs from his fight with the Hurricane Corps.

[Basic Sword Mastery has leveled up through levels 4, 5 and 6]

[Basic Saber Mastery has leveled up through levels 4, 5 and 6]

[Imbue Weapon: Beginner has leveled up through the levels 1, 2, and 3. Weapon attack increased by 7% Critical Rate increased by 7% Defense Ignore increased by 7%]

[Dual Wielding has leveled up through levels 4, 5, and 6]

[Congratulations you have created the combat technique Nine Life Steps] 

[Nine Life Steps Combat Technique: Advanced]

[Congratulations you have created the combat technique Black Flame Array]

[Black Flame Array Combat Technique: Advanced]

[Congratulations you have created the combat technique Flowing Light Array]

[Flowing Light Array Combat Technique: Advanced]

[Congratulations you have created the movement technique Void Steps]

[Void Steps, Movement Technique: Master]

[You have created a unique Qi that is the fusion through your basic Qi and this worlds Mana. Would you like to create a name for this technique?]

Remembering the outburst of strength coursing through his body, and achieving something Sin believed himself to never be able to do. Deciding for a long moment finally a name strikes his mind.

"Implosion!"

[Congratulations you have created the technique Implosion. Combining your Qi and Mana together, your bodies treasury is forcibly opened up, awakening slumbering potential with a heavy price. Negative effects: Weakness debuff for 6 days, Starvation on a cellular level, Emptied Qi through the bodies Meridians.]

[Novice War God Title. On the battlefield who says a single man cannot stop a corps on his own? You who dare to fight overwhelming numbers, is a god of the warring fields. Fighting individually against overwhelming numbers increases your Fighting Spirit by +20 points, Bravery by +20 points, Comprehension by +10 points. War Gods Novice Aura: Increases all stats of wielder by +15 points, Killing Intent by +10 points.]

After finally going through the battle log Sin lets out a long sigh to himself. "One day in this world, and I already feel as if I were a cheat in this world."

Becoming fully aware of his bodies situation, Sin is left helpless as he doesn't even know where he is, or when he will be able to replenish his body.

The door to the room Sin is opened is opened up by the same man who knocked Sin out, and brought him back to Wolf Heart City. "Hooh, not bad kid, with the current state of your body I was under the impression you'd be out of commission for 2 weeks. Well whatever, since we're allies and I am your elder brother, you can call me Zenith."

Struggling to raise himself up from his lying position, Sin falls back as his body spasms.

"No need to force yourself, I have already asked the servants to prepare a luxurious feast for you to eat and replenish your bodies lack of nourishment. During the feast you will meet our leader, Wolf King Sirius. Now let's get going shall we?"

Walking towards Sin, supporting him to get up Zenith asks "Are you able to manage, or is elder brother needed as support?"

Thanking Zenith for the support Sin smiles "No it's okay I can handle it from here, since I am already up my body will listen to me willingly or not."

Walking throughout the luxurious mansion Zenith and Sin go down various hallways, flights of stairs and after 15 minutes of walking which felt like a decade to Sin in his current state. They finally arrive at the dinning hall with tables spread out throughout the hall, and with various fruits, meats, vegetable dishes, breads, sweets, and alcohols.

Clicking his tongue Sin can't help but compliment the feast spread out for him. "It reminds me of the good old days, when Commander Glaze use to prepare a welcoming back feast for me and my brothers of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team." 

With Zenith leading the way towards the table in the center of the dinning hall. An imposing man in black-silver full body armor, with long 8 inch razor sharp daggers fastened to his belt. A wolf pelt radiating steel blue electrical currents flowing throughout it hangs from the shoulders of the man. A scar from his right eyebrow all the way down to his chin rests proudly on the mans face. Flowing black hair rests upon his cape, as piercing aqua blue eyes stare intently at Sin.

Arriving at the table Zenith pulls a chair out from the side of the man. Zenith introduces the man to Sin "This is the Wolf King Sirius, and he is the man who had dispatched me to the Forest Of Lost Souls with the goal to bring you back to our city."

Surprise flashes in Sins eyes as he stands back up and bows to the man "Greeting Wolf King Sirius, I am Sin. Thank you for dispatching your men to bring me here, without your kind gestures I could very well be shit from a beasts 'hearty meal' in my current weak state."

"Sit down, no need for such bullshit formalities in front of me. I am not a man who pursues what other leaders do. I am well aware of your sincerity if you truly wish to thank me, you will have your chance in the near future."

Sitting back down as told by Sirius. Sin replies "Life is precious no matter how low a persons status is, I will do well to thank you Sirius."

"Enough chit chat everybody our guest here is starved. Today we feast and drink until we cannot no more!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Zenith, Sirius, Sin are sitting in a private room in Sirius home. 

"You must be confused as to why you have been brought to this world am I right?"

Sin nodding his head asks "If you have answers I would like to know."

"Aiii... Well as you are unaware since you have come from the world called Earth. 350,000 years ago an ancient war between Humans, Angels, Demons broke out. There was a man who was called the Retribution Immortal of human descent. However, he was a special man who was of human origins who contained the powers of Angels, and Demons. He also had the legendary bloodline of the Dragon Goddess running through him. With a combination of all these powers, he was a truly strong man beyond belief. Causing many problems for demons, and their sub race slaves."

"During this war, the Retribution Immortal fatally injured the Demon Lord and was reunited with his wife after many long years. However, unknown to him the Demon Lord 'faked' his death as his soul was in control of his loved one. When he embraced his loved one, after a long and grueling 10,000 years of hardships, life and death trials. He was stabbed through the heart coated in Immortal God Slaying Poison."

"Unwilling to allow humans suffer in the following generations. The Retribution Immortal had somehow managed to conserve his soul. His soul has traveled the various realms, galaxies, worlds he had gone through when he was alive. And many unknown to him, while looking for various 'gifted seeds' to send to different worlds, nurturing many disciples and armies to fight back the Demons advance to conquer all of humanity through these realms."

"As you may be able to tell, myself and Zenith are included in those 'gifted seeds' sent to other worlds. I have come here over 1,500 years ago. As for Zenith well, he's just a young pup like you sent here only 2 years prior."

Nodding his head so far in understanding of the story so far, Sirius continues on.

"The Demon Lord has been recovering over these 350,000 years, and our clans Divination Grand Master has received a shocking reveal from his divination's. The Demon Lord will be fully recovered in 10 years from now, and will once again reclaim leadership of all his armies. Leading them throughout the various cosmos's and galaxies conquering humans. Enslaving them and dinning on humans as the 'delicacies' we are to those fucking bastards!"

"So this is where you come into play, within you resides the remnant soul of the Retribution Immortal. You were transported from Earth, to the Desolate Kingdom. Where you would meet us the Wolf God Clan."

"Truth be told, during my younger years after I had become the 9th generation Wolf King. While travelling this world, I had sustained severe injuries from a Demon General that I have not recovered from. My life is running on fumes right now, I have at most 2 months left to live. So within this time I am gonna train you like an absolutely crazed mother fucker."

"These 2 months are the time I have bought for you, by clearing all the puppets of the demons within the region of Wolf Heart City. That Hurricane Corps that you single handedly eradicated by yourself, is one of the ones that have slipped through my net. And also the trial that I had prepared for you before your training to observe your strengths, as well as your weaknesses."

"I can tell that you have improved leaps and bounds alone just from that one fight. So I will reward you now with your trials rewards."

Standing up from his seat. Sirius walks over to Sin, tapping his index and middle finger on his forehead with his left hand. While his right hand is placed over top of Sins heart, transferring vast amounts of pure Life Qi through sins body.

[You have gained knowledge of Wolf King Sword Methods]

[You have gained knowledge of the Saber Technique Earth's Solace]

[You have gained knowledge of Wolf Heart Spirit Refinement Methods]

[You have gained knowledge of Wolf King Tyrant Flame Body Refinement]

[System has detected two body refining methods of the same grade. Would you like to fuse methods to create a brand new body refining method?]

Clicking "Yes" on the prompt, a new one follows shortly after.

[You have fused Wolf King Tyrant Flame Body Refinement and Blood Dragon Body Refining Method]

[You have created Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method]

[Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method: Saint]

"Now I am aware it has been a busy day, so go back to your chambers and rest for you will walk into what I call Purgatory tomorrow morning."

Smiling viciously Sirius walks out of his room going into the basement to sort out what 'methods' he will teach Sin the true meaning of 'purgatory' with.

Clapping Sin on the shoulders Zenith shudders as fear and pain surfaces on his face. "Brother you must do well, not to accidentally die during the so called 'purgatory' training. That crazed old mother fucker nearly killed me 2,478 times to the fucking T"

Eyes twitching Sin thanks Zenith. "Your a good brother, but unlike you I will conquer this so called 'purgatory' I also will not nearly die such a disgraceful amount of times as you did elder brother." 

Sin walks away with a disdainful smile on his face hearing Zeniths track record.

Sighing with a vicious smile of his own.

"Be cocky now you fucking brat. That old man only ever mentions 'purgatory' when he has found a true diamond. However, unlike your naivete how could a young pup like you miss the twinkle in that old fucks eyes?"

Down in his underground room Sirius sneezes, wiping his nose muttering under his breath.

"Goddamn that Zenith is talking shit behind my back to the rookie. I will also have to remind his sorry ass what purgatory is all about again tomorrow morning."


	6. Purgatory Boot Camp

The next day after a hearty feast, good alcohol and swallowing everything Sirius had to say the night before. Sin feels refreshed and finally decides, it was about time to look at his status page uninterrupted for the first time of his arrival into the Desolate Kingdom.

[Name: Sin]

[Level: 1]

[Age: 23]

[Gender: Male]

[Race: Human]

[Health: 1000]

[Mana: 400]

[Strength base 20+15]

[Intelligence base 20+15]

[Dexterity base 20+15]

[Agility base 20 +15]

[Endurance base 20 +15]

[Physique Hidden Stat base 20 +5]

Looking at his status for the first time, Sin thoroughly shocks himself at the numbers shown on his screen. "I must be careful in this world, although the stats look impressive. What truly matters is how I use my strength, knowledge, techniques to keep myself alive. The day I become conceited will very well be the day I lose my life."

Hearing a knock on his door, Sin pulls his focus away from his status page as Zenith walks into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning younger brother, I hope you slept well. Because today is the day that old fuck introduces you to the Purgatory Boot Camp. I cannot tell you how much I have suffered through his training. Now it is up to whether you train like a man, or look like a ugly hooker on the side streets of downtown."

Walking past Zenith, Sin looks the man in the eyes "I appreciate your words of encouragement. However, I have been through many scenarios and devil like instructors have taught me. They are all the same people, with separate training methods. If your will and mind are focused, nothing will break your concentration on what's in front of you. Now let's go I am looking forward to this Purgatory Boot Camp."

Smiling as Sin exits his room with Zenith following behind. The two men under Zenith's directions make their way through Wolf Heart City, meeting Wolf King Sirius after running at a moderate pace for 3 hours straight. 

Behind Wolf Heart City, a man made training ground with natural waterfalls and enchanting scenery rests. 

Sirius with his old age and burning excitement the previous night, came to the training grounds at 2 am in the morning preparing his boot camp. With various state of the art training machines, various weighted full body suits with stones attached to them as a 'measurement of weight' lay. Amongst the pile of weighted suits lays one pitch black suit of armour, radiating a crippling aura that even makes a staunch man like Sin waver while looking at it.

"Welcome to the Purgatory Boot Camp young'uns, for one of you this was a nightmare 2 years ago. For the other is a land of mystery and unknown."

Standing proudly in front of the Sin and Zenith, Sirius sports a massive shit eating grin which easily gives the mischief behind this aged elder. 

Lazily pointing his thumb sideways to the armor beside himself, Sirius introduces "This armour here is called Devastation. It was said in the Retribution Immortals younger years, he had also donned the very same armour. Pushing his body beyond limits normal to him by multitudes of 'curses' while also being healed by the armour. Think of it like being in the womb of your mother. A caring gentle hand picks you back up every time, only to slap you back down into hell and back for as long as you wear Devastation."

Pointing nonchalantly at Sin "This will be what you are wearing during my 2 month training program. You will suffer excruciating, hell like pain beyond what your mind and body can deal with. During this process, Devastation will whip all your 'bad habits' you have created through combat out of you. While continuously strengthening your physique, meridians, bones, flesh, cells, and blood."

Taking the initiative to arrive in front of Devastation. Sin eagerly throws himself into 'purgatory' as he states "No rest for the wicked!"

Zenith is left behind eyes wide open as if walking into a murder scene involving his family. Cursing underneath his breath "Goddamn brat look at you all eager now, until you suffer the various curses Devastation has to offer."

Backing away ready to leave the Purgatory Boot Camps training ground Zenith shouts out "Good luck junior brother Sin. May you walk out of this place as a new born man of unimaginable strengths!"

Just as Zenith is about to fully leave. Sirius appears behind him grabbing his shoulder and throwing Zenith back into the training grounds. "Where do you think your going you little shit. Do you think you talking shit behind my back last night went unnoticed? You too will also re-equip Devastation, these past months you have gotten too comfortable no longer making as much progress."

With a face full of terror a scream of agony rushes out of his mouth as a loud "FUCK MY ASS!" Echoes throughout the training grounds.

Coming to the front of Sin who's currently donned Devastation. Sirius pats Sin on the shoulders "I expect great things from you as the 10th generation Wolf King. During these 2 months we will be focusing on your foundations, combat techniques, breathing, movement techniques, battle sense, instincts and many more categories."

"Your day will be broken up into 24 equal sections. Sword training, Saber training, Movement training, Body training, Mana manipulation, Qi combination, Martial techniques, and so forth. You will be allotted 3 hours to each of your training sessions with a 15 minute break in-between each section."

"This Purgatory boot camp is special in the sense that I have found a relic from times of immortals, that slows the movement of time by 3X. Meaning 1 hours here is equal to 3 in the outside world. You will be training 66 hours with Devastation on, and 6 hours off as Zenith gets whipped back into shape during the process."

"During this time as you are being trained in the various sections, Zenith and I included will be your opponents. Over the years I have created a many of stout wooden sticks. With the added effects of [Bone Breaker] and [Gravity] Under the effects of Bone Breaker you will feel the pain of all your bones being broken in the striked area, without having the broken bones. And with the effects of Gravity, you will have the pressure of gravity weigh down on you condensing your bones, shattering them and reforming them from Devastation's side effects."

Nodding his head with vigorous fighting intent blazing within his eyes. "I mean you no disrespect Sirius, but may we start training now? I know back on Earth I was a very proud man, and even became cocky after finding no one who was capable of being my match. After arriving in this world, I plan to thoroughly cleanse myself of any cockiness."

Smiling in appreciation Sirius cannot help himself but to compliment Sin "A young man with a broad mind, who also understands himself best is already a smooth and well crafted piece of diamond. Now since you're in my hands, I will raise your quality to the highest standard I can with what remains of my life!"

Taking Sin to the highest natural waterfall Sirius explains. "I have created .4 inch thin wooden planks that I have placed into this natural waterfall. Inside of that shed are 2 boulders shaped completely out of steel weighing 149 kg's each, for a total of 656 pounds. You will attach the cuffs of the steel boulders to your ankles as you climb up the waterfall. With the rushing water falling down upon your body, as well as the 1.5x gravity I will be placing upon you."

"During said process, both myself and Zenith included will be equipped with my stout sticks. Your goal is to gain absolute control over your body, fending us off as you climb to the top of this waterfall. For each time you fail and are blown off each step, you will have to do 25 Goblet Squats with the steel boulders, followed by a 2 minute full speed sprint before retrying to climb the waterfall."

A vicious smile appears on Sirius's face. "I may have also forgot to mention the curses that will descend upon you from Devastation."

Walking to the shed Sin walks inside, finding the 2 steel boulders. Sin attaches the cuffs to his ankles as he takes 10 steps out of the shed. With visible signs of sweat already dripping down his forehead, he walks towards the starting base at the bottom of the waterfall.

With Sirius on the right hand side of the waterfall, and Zenith to his left. Both shout out in unison "Are you ready!?"

Nodding his head Sin willfully equips his Saber in his right hand, and Sword in his left hand. "As ready as I will ever be!"

Jumping off the platform onto the first wood plank embedded into the waterfall. Sin feels the crashing water, and added gravity onto his body as he barely stabilizes himself. Meanwhile Sirius launches himself from the right slashing his stick towards Sins thighs, as Zenith follows up with a slash to his shoulders.

Putting his swords tip facing towards the ground Sin blocks Sirius's strike, as he sweeps his arm out horizontally with his Saber block Zenith's strike.

Kicking out with his right leg Sin is taken aback as a "burning" feeling causing extreme anguish to him as he bites down hard on his teeth. Fighting through the first wave of Devastation's curse, Sins leg meets Zenith's feet. as he launches himself onto the second platform. Running up the waterfalls planks like a pro mountain climber. 

After making it to the 10th platform, Sin is paralyzed momentarily as Sirius appears behind his back slashing down with his stick hitting his back. Dealing with the agonizing pain, Sin flexes his thighs as he jumps 3 inches. Avoiding Zenith's sweep that would have sent him to the bottom of the waterfall.

Just as Sin lands back onto his feet, the 1.5x gravity that was weighing him down ceases. With overwhelming strength to stabilize himself, his feet loses balance as he lands overbearingly atop the soaking wet plank plunging into the pool of water.

A cocky "cheh" sounds as Zenith sounds out in frustration "This young pup ain't bad, even I only made it to the 3rd platform before being knocked down. And that was only with Sirius attacking me let alone having another distraction."

Laughing heartily at Zenith's comment Sirius says in a provocative matter. "Is your junior starting to make you realize you've become conceited?"

"Like fucking hell!" Zenith yells clearly falling for the provocation.

"Oh stop sounding like a whine ass who's still suckling on his mothers tits. It's your turn next while the young'un does his follow up exercises."

And just like that the first day passes, as both Sin and Zenith make it to there cabin thoroughly exhausted after enjoying a nutritious meal. Both falling like a sack of potatoes onto their beds, falling dead asleep instantly. 

Both of the young men pass through the night peacefully, with their well deserved rest..... That was of course until 3 hours later Sirius kicks the door down.

"I remember someone once saying. 'no sleep for the wicked' both of you pussies wake the fuck up. Dawn has broke signalling a brand new day full of excitement!"

Both senior and junior brother grumble waking up as they yell out to the sky "FUCK OUR ASS!"

Maniac laughter follows from Sirius, as if an old man with dementia remembering the good times from his childhood.


	7. Phoenix Cry Cities Summoning

53 days pass peacefully as Sin and Zenith get their asses handed to them by Sirius. After the first month, despite Sirius being such a tough old bastard like he was. Both Sin and Zenith's moods start to sour during their training. With each passing day the man would put on a facade displaying his normal overbearing might, but even an idiot could tell with his life force constantly burning out, he was becoming weaker and more ill as the days pass.

Today was an odd day during their training, Sirius was lacking all of his normal energy and was huffing and puffing like an old dog. During their morning training, Sin had blown Sirius off the wooden platforms like a kite with its strings cut. 

Sirius had barely managed to stabilize himself, as he coughs up many mouth-fulls of blood. Wheezing as he falls onto his ass. Sin unequipped Devastation without a second thought, disappearing and arriving behind Sirius catching him as his body falls limply into his embrace. 

A feat that Sin wouldn't have been able to accomplish nearly 2 months ago, with his [Void Steps] he had crossed 150 meters in a split second. Noticing that Sirius had fallen asleep and a peaceful look resting on his face. Sin carries Sirius back to the cabins, as he places the unconscious Sirius on top of a bed.

Before leaving the room, Sin looks back with a look of guilt and blame "I am sorry Sirius, may you rest will. I will continue my training with brother Zenith."

After closing the door and leaving the vicinity of the cabin, Sirius's eyes open up devoid of the natural 'light' that his eyes normally shun.

"To think that this brat has improved so much, even with my weakening state I am able to display 65% of my full power, and he had still blown me away like I were nothing. What a sick mother fucking potential this young pup has developed to be."

Right as Sirius closes his eyes, the lackluster black ring on his right ring finger flashes a multitude of times as if in a hurry.

Using his Spirit Force to read the messages he had received in such a hurry. 49 Messages were displayed to him from each of the Wolf God Clan Elders.

"Wolf King my apologies to interrupt you while you train Zenith and Sin. One of the clan elders dispatched to Phoenix Cry Clan had been killed during a raid from the bandits surrounding their city. It has been confirmed they have the backing of the Demons sub Beast Men race."

"Wolf King my apologies to interrupt you. The Phoenix Cry City has summoned us as allies to fight back the Beast Men that's invading their territory."

"Wolf King....."

Sighing to himself "No sleep for the wicked huh?"

Pulling himself together Sirius replies back to all of the elders respectively. "I will conclude the two young pups training today. At 3 pm in the afternoon, I expect 20 of you elders to be assembled outside of the Purgatory Boot Camp Grounds with 1,500 men and women each. Since they want war, we shall fight to the bloody end!"

After sending his reply to all the elders, leaving it up to them to decide who will bring their armies with them. Sirius flashes out of the cabin with break neck speed. Arriving at his destination behind the tallest waterfall in the training grounds. A giant boulder stands in front of Sirius, approaching it while releasing the Wolf King Qi exclusive to Wolf Kings. The boulder splits in half as it reveals an opening leading deeper into the mountain.

After walking down a path of stone steps for 20 minutes. Sirius places his palm in the middle of an alcove on the wall. After channeling his Qi into it, a door opens up through the wall. Entering into a spacious room that's 100 by 150, Sirius walks to the back. Repeating the process of putting his palm into an alcove. Sirius enters a back room, where a shrine lays with 9 statues, and 9 portraits are of all the previous, and the current generations Wolf King.

Sighing in deep regret, Sirius looks to the 8th generation statue. Walking towards it and kowtowing while banging his head a multitude of times, until blood starts flowing from his forehead. With a pained expression on his face and slight traces of tears welling from his eyes. "Father, my time has finally come. I will be rejoining you shortly, I have accomplished my goal of finding a proper 10th generation Wolf King, if you were alive you would be very proud of your junior."

"I was nothing but an orphan in my world, until that was when I was transported here and you took me in as your son. Eventually I succeeded you when you passed as the 8th generation Wolf King. Now I will finally be able to go out with one last grand bang with my life."

\----------------------------------------------------------

At 3 pm sharp in the afternoon 20 elders arrive at the Purgatory Boot Camp training grounds. Lined in orderly fashion with equal squads of 1,500 men and women fighters behind each Elder. 

All the elders and 30,000 warriors shout in unison. "Greetings your majesty Wolf King!"

Sin and Zenith who are in the middle of a sparring contest are disrupted, temporarily losing focus as both men land blows into each others guts. 

"God damn what the fuck was that!?" Sin shouts in surprise

"That's a goddamn platoon outside we are going to war!" Zenith answers in surprise, but with uncontrolled glee flashing within his eyes. "Finally after almost 2 full months of hellish training, I can unleash all my frustrations and angers built up over this period!"

Nodding his head in acceptance "Indeed you have built up many frustrations and angers over this period. Compared to your pathetic 2,478 near death experiences, I on the other hand only suffered 225 such moments. Also including this period of training that makes 3,025, an additional 547 times I brought you close to death's gates." Snickering at his 'elder brother' Sin walks off towards the sound of the platoon.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" 

A raged voice sounds out from behind as Zenith follows.

"Your cock isn't big enough to satisfy my mother!"

Silence pursues as both men stare at each other in shock, before bursting out into humorous laughter.

Arriving to the scene where 30,000 soldiers stand still like a statue. Radiating a killing intent that's tangible to the sense of touch. Both men's hair on their bodies raise, as a mix of excitement and bestial instincts rages amok within.

It was then at that point a crushing suppression weighs down upon everyone present. With all feeling helpless within the boundary of the crushing suppression to everyone's will. Wolf King Sirius makes his grand entrance, decked out in a full body crimson-black battle suit. Upon his back rests an impressive 8 foot long great sword named [Wolf Fang]

Everyone present kneels down on one knee, heads bowed down to the great Wolf King.

"Everybody rise, I'm sure all of you know my temperament by now. As a leader, and your Wolf King. I feel the utmost pride of everyone who's kneeling before my eyes. As your Wolf King I view all of you as my cubs, men and women alike."

"Our allies the Phoenix Heart Clan has summoned us. The Demons sub Beast Men race have raided our allies, and even our elder Jasmine has been slaughtered by them. I ask all of you, will we sit down and take this provocation up our asses?"

"FUCK NO!" everyone roars in anger, and grief. Elder Jasmine was the mother hen of the clan, to the many kids who joined the clan as orphans, and previously slaves of various powers. Jasmine had taught, and loved all of them equally without discrimination of gender, or origins. 

"As people who have been loved, and taught by Jasmine. Are you going to let your mother figure die in vain?"

"HELL NO!" the shouts of 30,000 powerful men and women reverberate through the training grounds, reaching as far as Wolf Heart City.

"As people who are apart of our glorious clan, the Phoenix Heart Clan has been apart of us for thousands of years. Everybody has a 'predestined' one who will be your significant other half in their clan. As men and women who bare such responsibilities. Will you allow your enemies to slaughter your future husband and or wife?"

"We will not let our allies, and future significant other half die to the hands of those dirty fucking Beast Men!"

"Very good now all my cubs we march towards Phoenix Cry City. Our mission? Slaughter and Annihilate!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" 

A dazzling battle cry full of killing intent erupts, filling everyone in Wolf Heart City with a sense of pride. Followed by an equally overbearing battle cry of their own, as mothers, fathers, children, and loved ones send their fighters off to conquer their enemies as well as saving their allies.

30,000 men and women begin marching vigorously towards Phoenix Cry City. In the front both Zenith and Sin had been summoned by Sirius. Especially more so Sin, as the next generations Wolf King, it was the perfect time to introduce him to some of the clans elders.

"Come young pup let me introduce you to the elders standing behind me. Everyone I would like you to introduce you to someone. This here is Sin, he will be the 10th generation Wolf King. I know all of you will not bow your heads so easily to another Wolf King. That is why I am using this upcoming war to prove to you all, just how much of a bad ass mother fucker this young pup is."

Coming forward to all the 20 elders present. Cupping his hands and bowing to a 90 degree angle. Sin says with respect "Greetings elders I am Sin, I do not know all of you personally. Nor do I expect you all to view me in a good light. However, I will earn it through the blood of my enemies, and the power I display to all of you!" 

"Young man you may rise. Truth be told old man Sirius has already sent us Qi videos of you during your training, and the shocking results you show day after day. While the majority of us here have accepted it, there are a few who do not accept your training results as proper proof. While your potentials and monstrous learning speed has shocked all of us, battle power is always the strongest proof. Do us all a favor when your on the battle field alright? The more heads you claim and the more people you kill, the more the other wills be willing to bow and accept you as the new Wolf King."

Raising his body, looking every elder present in the eyes. Sin nods his head thankfully "You have my word elders, I will obtain a kill count that will make everyone accept me as the 10th generation Wolf King."

Sirius twists his head looking backwards seeing the approving looks of his elders, and the task they have given to Sin to prove his worth. Sirius yells out "Start moving you bunch of lolly gags, we aren't here for shits and giggles!"

"Yes Wolf King Sirius! The elders and Sin reply in unison."


	8. Delivering Severed Heads As Arrival Gifts

After 4 days of travelling nonstop, Sin takes the time to check his status page after the majority of 2 months bitter training.

[Level 1]

[Name: Sin]

[Age: 23]

[Gender: Male]

[Race: Human]

[Health has increased by 350 points (base 1,000 + 350) total 1,350]

[Mana has increased by 650 points (base 400 + 650) total 1,050]

[Physique has increased by 15 points. (base 20 + 20 ) total 40]

[Strength has increased by 25 points (base 20 + 40) total 60]

[Intelligence has increased by 16 points (base 20 + 31) total 51]

[Agility has increased by 35 points (base 20 + 50) total 70]

[Dexterity has increased by 17 points (base 20 + 32) total 52]

[Novice Sword Mastery has upgraded through levels 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

[Novice Sword Mastery has upgraded to Advanced Sword Mastery level 1]

[Novice Saber Mastery has upgraded through levels 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

[Novice Saber Mastery has upgraded to Advanced Saber Mastery level 1]

[Dual Wielding has leveled up through levels 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9]

[Imbue Weapon Beginner has leveled up through levels 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

[Imbue Weapon Beginner has advanced to Imbue Weapon Advance]

[Imbue Weapon Advanced Weapon Attack 20% Critical Rate 20% Defense Ignore 20%

[Nine Life Steps has leveled up through levels 1, 2, 3]

[Void Steps has leveled up through levels 1, 2, 3, 4]

Whistling to himself in contentment "These past 2 months have really paid off. Now this upcoming war will really test how well I can adapt to the growths since no longer having Devastation suppressing me."

Being shaken out of his stupor from Zeniths nudging, "Sin brother, you gotta pay more attention while out here. All though it's cool to look through your stats and all. This ain't the proper time to do so, with the Beast Men's preparations to raid Phoenix Cry City. They're sure to have made plenty of traps, especially more so since we're only 4 kilometers away from the city."

Thanking Zenith for his thoughtful reminder Sin is summoned over to the front lines by Sirius. Arriving at the front standing shoulder to shoulder. Sin speaks out "You called for me Sirius?"

Staring into the distance with unknown thoughts and emotions flowing through his eyes. "Indeed I have, are you ready to let loose after 2 months of suppression?"

"Very much eager so, ever since I unequipped Devastation 4 days ago. I feel this unimaginable strength and fighting spirit cooking me alive."

Laughing aloud "As you should my boy, Devastation is a true tool to make someone feel like a phoenix rising from the ashes. However, it' a shame that it only works one time per person in their life time. If that weren't the case, maybe I would have been cured of my injures long ago."

"Anyways the real reason I called you up here is simple. 2 1/2 kilometers in front of us is a bandit squadron with 1,250 bandits as well as 2,400 Beast Men. I want you to take lead of the initial charge with our men and women, carving a bloody path into Phoenix Cry City. So what do you think my boy, do you feel up to this challenge?"

Sin is thunderstruck with Sirius wanting him to take the lead. But nonetheless as the hot-bloodedness courses through him like the old days with the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team, Sin accepts with unconcealed fighting spirit. "Yes Wolf King Sirius, it would be my honour to lead such an assault since coming into this world."

Turning around looking at his 30,000 strong army of fighters behind him. Sirius shouts out aloud "Who here dares to put their lives in the hands of my boy Sin? I want 2,500 brave men and women with the cock and balls who dare to do so step forward now, as for the rest of you stay put until further notice."

A moment of silence pursues, shortly after 1,000 men and 1,500 women come forward to Sirius.

Smiling in pride for his people, only 3 seconds passed since his announcement before 2,500 rushed forward with firm belief in their eyes. "Now all of you listen carefully. When you're under Sins commands, I am Wolf King in name. My authority, is Sins authority. Listen well, prove your loyalty, and most important of all. Come back alive, I wish to see all of you cubs one last time!"

Confused by what Sirius had said, all of the men and women are not given a chance as Sin steps forward. "I will not waste time saying pointless things, all of you I want you to gather in groups of 25. 10 who excel in combat, 10 who excel in defense, 5 who excel in support. The 5 who who excel in supporting will have 2 in each group, the remaining person will be tasked with using their judgement to best determine which group they'll support, and when to switch."

"My requirements are simple. Everyone should form pairs with people they are familiar with, trained, sparred, and fought with. Each defensive person will be the attackers 'shadow' covering the back, while the attacker will lead the way forward handling the front. Each attacker and defender team will be spaced 7 meters away from each other. As for the supporters, you will stand 10 feet back in between the various teams. When the pairs are under more pressure they can take, your duty is to quickly exterminate the extra enemies ganging up on the pairs."

"I want to ask now to make sure, does everyone present understand my concept of this formation?"

2,500 voices yell out "Yes we do Leader Sin!"

"Very good now all of you get into formation, make sure all of the 2 person teams are spread out 7 meters equally from each team. I will take the lead acting like a hot knife through butter. All 25 person teams, and 2 person pairs will advance after I reach 50 meters ahead!"

Running ahead the moment Sin reached the desired 50 meter mark, 2,500 fighters behind him advance like well programmed machines.

Watching all this unfold from a high platform with Zenith and the 20 elders. Sirius can't help but cockily ask everyone present "So what do you think of my boy's tactics?"

The elders present feel cold sweat drip down their backs as Rein takes the lead.

"I feel these tactics are quite monstrous, while the 2 people pairs are spaced 7 meters apart in equal distance, with the supporters following behind them. They efficiently have the attackers tanking the front, the defender watching the back, and the support taking care of the extras that make their way over. And if the one pair is struggling and or starting to tire, another close by pair that's energetic and killed their enemies, can provide support while the 2 support personnel are occupied with their tasks. This should significantly cut down the death count. And formation arrays can be strategically used during such formations, or they can send all their power into one person for one fatal blow."

Nodding his head in acceptance, and possibilities Rein had just mentioned aloud. Sirius chuckles in excitement. "Rein, I know you are one of the ones who disapprove of Sin being the 10th generation Wolf King. To hear you so excitedly talk about possibilities, and praising the tactics. That kid must have given you a shock?"

Likewise chuckling "You have picked a fine replacement my Wolf King." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After advancing a total of 550 meters unimpeded, Sin comes across his first group of scouts. Using his Qi alongside [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] Multiple rays of Sword Light descend from the sky. Slaughtering the scouts.

Continuing deeper into enemy territory, hearing the sounds of blood spilling and cries of pain. The enemy start banging their war drums and blowing their trumpets of war.

"Fresh meat to the grinder" Laughing maniacally Sin dashes into the enemy camp, while all their soldiers are gathering their equipment. Catching the enemy with their pants down. Sin distributes 150 Mana equally to his Sword and Saber. Stabbing them tip down into the ground. a massive 20 by 70 meter [Black Flame Array] appears in the middle of the enemy encampment. Instantly incinerating the 100 enemies caught unprepared with their pants down.

Followed up with a 25 by 60 meter [Flowing Light Array] annihilating the 50 others rushing forward to assist the freshly incinerated. As if under commands, the Sword and Saber lights descend slashing at the oncoming raiders necks. Sending beautiful crimson red roses flying through the air. Holding up a bag Sin pulled out of his inventory, spending 25 points of Mana. A strong suction force, sucks in all 50 severed heads into the bag.

After claiming his trophies, Sin hears a stampede of raiders and Beast Men alike running straight towards him. Followed by the loud infuriated roars of the Beast Women Captain of the enemy squad.

"Human how dare you waltz into our territory on your own, slaughtering my men and slaves!"

With a voice laced with primordial ice "Who ever said that I was alone in this endeavor?" 

After Sins decree, the 2,500 men and women in their 25 man squads and 2 men pairs followed by their supports rush into the enemy camp. Roaring aloud "Lead no traitorous human, and Beast Men pig alive!"

Jumping right into action picking their own enemies, Sin walks to the front of the Beast Women Commander. "While I am a gentleman, there is no room for that on the battlefield. Draw your weapon or die where you stand!"

Dashing towards the enemy Commander, Sin slashes down his Sword with all of his might, activating all the muscles in his body. Including adding his body weight into the mix, Sins Sword slashes down at unimaginable speeds catching the opposing Commander off guard. Before she had managed to properly raise her Great Sword in a defensive position, Sins sword had already slashed 7 inches through her shoulder. Just barely being stopped by the haft. 

If it weren't for the ridiculously out of place extended haft (hilt) Sin would have cut his enemy clean in half, before she even had the chance to attack back. Considering she was already half cleaved in half to begin with after the first strike. Her total battle force was already crippled only reaching a measly 20% of her full force.

Smiling sadistically, Sin twists his wrist slashing his blade out in a straight line. Ripping out a portion of his enemies pectoralis, spraying blood everywhere on the ground. Without a moments rest, moving behind his enemy like a specter in the night. Sin brazilian kicks the commander, followed up with a one-inch punch to her spine.

With the unimaginable might of an infant dragon coursing through his muscles, a sharp sounding "SNAP!" is heard as pieces of the commanders spine shatter. Bursting out her back into a bloody rain shower, with chunks of bone in the pool of blood now laying below her body. 

The enemy Commander fall to the ground powerlessly. The moment her body hits the ground, a blur of cyan light flashes by. Sending the Commanders head rolling, bending down to collect the head of the Commander. Sin places his trophy into his bag of collected heads.

During the whole time Sin was distracted during the fight. "I know I was forgetting something important!"

It was then as his question sounds out in his mind it was answered.

[You have killed the Beast Women Commander Kershult. Enemy morale decreased by -100 points, Fighting Spirit decreased by -35 points.]

"Ahh and there it is. I forgot to silence my goddamn notifications again. If I had caught a much bigger fish, my ass could have been grass!"

Shaking his head at himself a smile can't help but appear on his face. "Since I'm done with their commander, I can't be slacking off here as my men and women are fighting life and death battles."

15 minutes after sweeping through the enemy camp. Eliminating all the remaining stragglers, not a single man or women from Sins groups were killed. Gaining a flawless first victory, every fighters fighting spirit, and killing intent burn like a fire in the night sky.

Atop the mountain Sirius, Zenith, and the 20 elders stand there gobsmacked. Jaws hanging as far as the ground, and eyes open like watching their wife/husband being defiled in front of their own eyes.

"Goddamn that was so invigorating to watch. My old bones are craving to get a piece of the action!"

It wasn't clear who had stated that, but what was clear the 27,500 remaining men and women stationed let out terrifyingly loud "AWOOOOOOOOOOOS" pronouncing the victory like as if it were their own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After assigning various tasks to his fighters such as "Take all uncontaminated food and water, collect all materials, money, weapons, armours throughout the camp. Behead the dead with remaining heads and bring them to me, dig a 30 meter deep bit and burn all the bodies. Dismantle all tents, wooden fences, and tower outposts." Essentially the jist of it was, collect all my mother fucking loot!

Arriving back to the site Sirius and the others were waiting at. Sin pronounces eagerly "Wolf King, we're back not a single one of your cubs died. All men and women followed my instructions to the tee, and fought bravely like berserk animals!"

Laughing heartily Sirius cannot help but say aloud "Congratulations my boy, If I hadn't known you were a war crazed Commander yourself, now I do."

After having Zenith take note of all the loot collected, Sirius pulls out various [Dimensional Bags] placing all the loot into them. Handing them out to each of the elders to keep precious care over. 

"Now we march towards Phoenix Cry City to announce our glorious welcome to our allies!"

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A battle cry full of pride and triumph follows suit their leaders commands.

After 2 more hours of travel the 30,000 strong unit arrives outside the gates of Phoenix Cry City. Taking the lead under Sirius's commands. 

Sin steps forward in front of the pack. Imbuing his voice with his Mana he shouts aloud "Allies of the Wolf God Clan, I Sin and my 30,000 strong unit come bearing gifts of our enemies severed heads!"

The city gates are raised 10 minutes later, as a multitude of beautiful women and handsome men are lead by an even more beautiful women that looks like a fairy queen.

"Welcome to Phoenix Cry City home of the Phoenix Heart Clan. We appreciate your gifts, and I have been eagerly waiting your arrival. I saw the way how you organized your warriors into your majestic formation. Leading the assault to annihilate an enemy camp that had been giving us trouble, without so much as breaking a sweat. Welcome to our land Grand Warrior Sin!"


	9. A Wild Wife Appears Out Of Nowhere

Being welcomed into Phoenix Cry City by the Phoenix Matriarch, Sin and company are brought to the base of operations. Upon Entering the Phoenix Matriarch asks politely. "May I have only the Grand Warrior follow me in. I have something I would like to discuss with him."

A shrewd look flashes through Sirius's eyes "You may Phoenix Matriarch, while you two are discussing matters. We will not laze about, if we have permission I would like climb the cities walls to get a better outlook of the enemies encampments."

"Permission granted my husband"

It was then Sin stops from entering the room with the Phoenix Matriarch. "What the fuck are you not telling me 'Wolf King Sirius'" with irritation and un hidden anger in his voice.

"Well you see my boy as previously stated while I was making my post war speech. Everyone Wolf God tribe member has a significant other half in the Phoenix Heart Clan. I can only assume after the Matriarch had seen your frightening display. She must've decided it was time to push things forward, compared to betrothing her daughter to you after you become the 10th generation Wolf King."

Biting down on his teeth so hard, grinding sounds can be heard "And why the fuck did you think it was not a good idea to tell me ahead of time!?" 

"Well you see my boy, you were training and couldn't be disturbed. And well in my old age to be quite honest with you I had forgotten all about it until we moved out of our territory to arrive here." Sirius smiles sheepishly as he recalls how he felt previously, being thrown into the same situation without any warning.

Tching in frustration "Well whatever what is meant to be will eventually come. However, I do not have room for a second women in my heart!"

The Matriarch stands in dead silence, face darkening as her voice sounds out with killing intent "However, I do not have room for a second women in my heart huh, who the fuck is this bitch that dares to steal my daughters man!?"

Furrowing his brows, Sirius hurriedly steps forward trying his best to console his wife. "Honey dearest, right now we are in the middle of war preparations to protect your lands. Why don't we save this discussion for another time, such as after the war?" Putting heavy emphasis into the last part of his sentence, while also swarming his wife with kisses and love. 

The Phoenix Matriarch is finally roped into Sirius's act.

"Fine things can wait until after the war, but not only myself. My daughter deserves a proper explanation!"

Sighing in relief, unknown to Sirius. His back had already been coated in a thick layer of cold sweat. 

It was then Zenith sounds out mockingly from behind "Oh my great Wolf King, I wasn't aware of the grand powers pussy has in controlling a man!"

Followed by provocative whistles from all the other men in the troop. The already high morale boosts up another level, the pressure that was pushing down on everyone's shoulders. Had cleansed itself off of them, knowing their war leaders still have time to crack jokes.

With a face as black as the bottom of a pot, Sirius clenches his fists looking towards sin with unbridled killing intent "Goddamn brat, look at what you fucking stirred up. Shouldn't you know a women's wrath is scarier than facing a Demon Lord on the battlefields by now!?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the room with the Phoenix Matriarch, Sin feels a refreshing feeling wash over his body. Although as a man not easily exhausted through fights. Whatever tiredness that had been built up from the previous raid, completely vanished bringing Sin back up to his peak instantly.

"This is the effects of the Body Cleansing Array I have laid foundations for in this room. Pretty invigorating isn't it Grand Warrior Sin?"

Agreeing with appreciation for the effects "Indeed it is invigorating, it is also a pretty impressive array. If I had such one myself, I would be able keep all my fighters at peak conditions."

"Well I think we can do something about that" Shuffling through her desks drawers, the Matriarch hands over a stack of books. 

Receiving the books in good will and looking at them, Sin thanks the Phoenix Matriarch profusely. "This is a very expensive gift to have been given for only meeting the first time. Nonetheless, thank you Matriarch, I will return the favour in the near future"

Smiling thoughtfully at Sin "There is no need for such manners. You can simply call me Kirala It would make things easier than Matriarch this, Matriarch that." 

"Thank you Kirala, while I mean no disrespect I would also like to be with the fighters getting a good idea of our enemies layout. What is it that you would like to discuss with me?"

Thinking for multiple minutes on how to answer. Kirala finally makes her decision firm. "You are not from this world are you? Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did, about the traditions of our people."

Nodding lightly "Indeed you are correct, I am not a native to this world. The world I come from is vastly different compared to here. Love is a natural thing there, with the odd occasions where it is forced between high ranking families."

Staring intently into Sins eyes "Can I assume properly, that despite the distance of our 2 worlds. That you are a man who honours his love to his women?"

"That is correct Kirala, I do not mean any form of disrespect. My loved one before I was brought into this world, was assassinated by a foreign country that was getting revenge on me, for taking the head of their Prime Minister. While I had found no proof before being sent here, my instincts are hardly off the beat and trail."

Feeling his chest lovingly "This necklace, Sabrina had bought for me as a token of our friendship 15 years ago. I have worn this around my neck since that day on. Inside is a picture of her smiling face, if it weren't for that. I wouldn't be the man I am today, nor would I be the 10th generation Wolf King."

Walking to the front of Kirala, kowtowing banging his head multiple times on the ground. "As the 10th generation Wolf King, you and your daughter have my humblest apologies. I am the type of man who only has room for one women. I would be disrespecting Sabrina, and your daughter If i were to play with the neighbour next door."

With confusion wrapping around Kiralas head because of the used Idiom. But also somewhat understanding, Kirala speaks up "You may rise Sin, I as my daughter's mother will respect your wishes. However, since you come from a world with vastly different views as us. I will leave it up to the two of you young'uns to decide the course of action."

The back door of the room slaps open, as a young hot blooded women in her middle teenage years barges into the room.

"How dare you disrespect me by saying all this bullshit nonsense. Your an alien into this world, and you dare to say you only have room for one women in your heart? Fucking bullshit you do! This is our world, not your fucking world you are in! You are my husband and that's final!"

Kirala rising from her chair in clear anger. Slaps her daughter across the face yelling aloud "Rein take Merala back to the elders residence immediately!"

"Yes Matriarch!"

An answer is heard from the entrance, as Rein walks in grabbing Merala by the thighs and lifting her up over his shoulders. "My apologizes Grand Warrior Sin, and Matriarch. After hearing the arrival of the Wolf God Clans men, Merala snuck off to get a peak of what her husband looks like." 

As Rein leaves the room with Merala sprawled behind his shoulders, loud shouts of humiliation and frustration are heard "You mother fucking pussy pathetic excuse! Your cock can't even handle 2 women, and you dare call yourself a man!? Your nothing but a pathetic little boy with a sob story!"

Sighing to herself as a look of shame appears on Kiralas face, "I apologize on behalf of my daughter, to her our customs are to be carried word for word with utmost sincerity. But please forgive her, Merala isn't a bad girl, she just has a lot grievance with Sirius, and took it out on you because of the marriage aspect."

"While Sirius is the Wolf King of the Wolf God Clan. He did not neglect his duties as a father over these years. He had in secret disguised himself as Rein on multiple occasions. To come and see Merala, teach her, train her, take her out to explore. Sirius is a wonderful father and a husband. But because we could never tell Merala the truth. She has built up a grudge towards all men, who do not respect the customs related to marriage."

Nodding his head in clear understanding. "Fathers usually get the shit end of the stick, but truly to a father. There is nothing more important in the world than his little girl, no matter how much of a bad ass you are, a mans daughter makes their father tame over time."

Laughing heartily Kirala asks knowingly "You certainly do speak as if you are a father yourself?"

"I am indeed a father, but it is not by blood. But in my world, and I am sure in this world as well, family is not proven just by blood running through each other."

A shocked expression appears on Kiralas face followed by regretfully sighing "Truly what a shame, you would have been the perfect husband for Merala. Whatever it may be, I hope that you can at least give me your word. I will not force the marriage, but you MUST at all times protect my daughter no matter what! She is my only daughter, and I must assure you. If anything were to happen to her within your presence, I will chop off your cock and balls and shove them down your throat myself."

Gulping in sudden fear of the normally peaceful woman Kirala is. "Well would you look at the time already, I gotta go back to Sirius and the other fighters to scope out the enemy encampments!"

Running out of the room like a dog, who had just been stepped on Sin rushes back to Sirius and the others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, Zenith how does the enemies encampments look like? Has their been any progress figuring out the number of enemies we face?" Sin states revealing the air of a Commander, who has been through many war situations personally.

"Things are looking to be quite a problem, there are over 75,000 bandits from all the nearby powers. And also over a 30,000 strong unit of Beast Men and Beast Women alike." Zenith states while handing over a clipboard with various other information.

Receiving the clipboard, and taking over a hour to thoroughly digest all the information. Sin looks up with a face of uncertainty for the first time since entering the Desolate Kingdoms. "I must say with the averages here between our fighters, and the Beast Men, Beast Women. I must say I do not have 100% certainty that I can prevent unnecessary blood shed to our fighters."

Sirius pats Sin on the shoulder from behind "My boy you do not have to worry, all our fighters that have gathered are veterans. The thought of dying on the battlefield does not weaken them, instead it empowers them to take out as many enemies as possible. One more enemy killed, is one less enemy to kill my family. Is the motto I have drilled into everyone. Nobody present has the thoughts of walking away from this scot-free."

"And you as the 10th generation Wolf King, you cannot let such distracting thoughts provoke your mind. A commander with a clouded mind, is no better than not have a commander at all. Besides have some faith in your training, and our soldiers. You should hear how the 27,500 fighters that remained behind, are expressing their guilt in not participating in such a spectacular operation you orchestrated. Every last one of them respects you, and will willingly listen to your orders and fight to the death for you. However, you must know this now. Don't you dare die and let these brave fighters lives go to waste, dying before you kill all the enemies present, will only be disrespect to them in the afterlife!"

Clearing his mind, and shutting his humanity down. Sins eyes regain their determination "Thank you for your words Sirius. I will not make another such hiccup again."

Laughing aloud "Very good my boy, just know not every fight can be won without sacrifice."

Shocked by Sirius's words, because of how similar they were to what Commander Glaze had always said. Sins resolve is completely flared up, willing to go to the ends of this world to slaughter all the enemies. Avenging those that may die, who place their precious life in his hands.


	10. Midnight Reaper Second Personality Awakens

Later that night Sin is decked in full black from head to toe. Like the grim reaper with his scythes cutting the rope with your name on it. Sin leaves Phoenix Cry City at midnight, rushing into the pitch blackness. With nothing except for the slight bit of light provided by the moon high above in the sky.

Back on Earth, before Sin had become the team leader of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team. When fighting wars, and opponents with overwhelming numbers compared to his Mercenary Team. Sin would go out solo after midnight, 'trimming the fat' Commander Glaze use to love calling his operations 'Moonlight Walks In The Park' 

Sin had dropped out of school in grade 9, so that way he could help carry his families financial burdens. A high ranking assassin from the specialized Midnight Assassin Squad. Saw the hidden potential hiding within the young Sin at the time.

Recruiting Sin into their training camp, he had provided marvelous results that made the upper echelons giddy in joy. They would be able to nurture their 7th Reaper, the highest ranking an assassin in the Midnight team could achieve.

Within 3 years Sin had earned his title of Reaper, as well as becoming the most famed assassin for clearing every single hit he was hired for in, and out of the organization. He had gained the honours of having 'Midnight' before his title of Reaper. The first out of all 150,000 members new and old.

As Sin had later become the Blood Dragon Mercenary Teams Leader, Commander Glaze had been given a report from the Midnight Organization on Sins background and abilities. After proving himself and performing many solo operations, overcoming numbers as a single man with midnight as his guise.

During those 'Moonlight walks in the park' Sin use to wear his famous full black suit Moonlight Crossing that was tailored to fit him, providing all the room and space needed so clothing would not impede him. 

Going off his memory, Sin travels 1 hour on foot to the nearest Beast Man encampment. Using a frugal amount of his Mana to scan over the whole came. Sin scopes out there are 100 bandits, and 50 Beast Men and Beast Women within the camp.

Strolling right into the camp as if it were his own back yard. Opening his inventory, taking 5 throwing knives out of it. Right as 5 bandits wake up, going to the end of the encampment for a midnight piss. Sin throws out all 5 throwing knives in separate directions, each with a successful "Puchi!" Just as planned, the bandits were far away enough from the encampment. By the time their bodies had hit the ground, their bodies would not awaken the other sleeping bandits in the camp.

After spending 6 minutes weaving in and out of tents, slitting the throats of all the sleeping bandits. Sin walks towards to where the clean water source is held, taking out a vial from his inventory and pouring it into the water. 

Sin then jumps into the trees foliage above him, leaping across the various branches homing in onto his targeted main tent. Within the tent is the sleeping Beast Man Leader with his right hand held tightly onto the handle of his Bastard Sword. Approaching the camp nonchalantly, Sin throws himself to the ground just outside of the tent where the leader is sleeping.

Ever since Sins physique has increased at a monstrous pace. Sin has gained complete control over his body, whenever he walks it is noiseless, leaving behind zero traces of foot prints in mud and grass. 

Lining his body up with the sleeping enemy. Sin strikes out with unprecedented speed. With one hand covering the Beast Mans mouth, and his other hand grabbing the hand tightly clenched onto the Great Sword. Sin snaps the wrist in half speedily, as both hands quickly grab onto the Beast Mans neck twisting with a sharp "KRUCK!" The Beast Man is sent into an eternal sleep.

Following the process multiple times, to finish the other 49 Beast Men and Beast Women off. Sin spends a total of 35 minutes to clear out the whole encampment. Going back to the already pre-poisoned water source. Sin puts it into his inventory as he makes his way forward to the next encampment. 

After clearing out a total of 26 encampments, Sin finally arrives at an encampment with a more challenging setup. A sadistic smiles creeps its way onto his face "Finally a challenge I might be able to break a sweat over!"

Zooming through the encampment like all the others thus far, Sin clears out all the weak and unsuspecting bandits. Taking 30 minutes this time to properly clear out 538 of them in total. Sin moves onto the Beast Men and the Beast women. 

Finally after another 30 minutes and wiping out 250 Beast Men and Beast Women alike. Sin approaches the water source of this encampment, like all the previous times poisoning its clean water source.

A sick and twisted voice sounds out from behind "Are you the one who has been causing trouble for my men, and slaves this whole night?"

"Who me, causing trouble? I think you have it wrong, I have been slaughtering all of your men and slaves!"

Staring back at his opponent, Sin finally realizes this isn't the average run of the mill Beast Man. Noticing the two 9 inch long horns sprouting out from where the mans temples should be, and the spread open wings from his shoulder blades. Sin says with excitement in his voice "So a Demon has made his sorry ass over huh?"

Snickering at the humans clear ridicule towards himself, the Demon shouts out "Surround this mother fucker boys!"

After the Demons order, a group of 4,000 bandits as well as 2,000 Beast Men and Beast Women alike surround Sin like a hungry pack of wolves.

"Prrrrhew" Whistling in delight, Sin stands up cracking the bones in his body. "Finally I have been holding back this raging beast for so long. Please don't disappoint me ladies and gentlemen!"

Closing his eyes, Sins aura begins changing. The surrounding temperature already at 0 degrees, drops to an extremely bone chilling temperature. Opening his eyes, the normal crystal clear blue eyes, become a haunting black abyss with a red hue surrounding them.

Launching himself forward at Demon in front of him. Sin slashes his sword down on the Demons great sword. The Demons arms turn completely numb, circling to the demons back. Sin twists his blade with the sharp edge facing upwards. Swinging upwards Sin severs the Demons right arm, then followed up by a swallow kick launching the Demon 30 meters through the air. 

"CRACK!" The Great Sword falls, leaving spider web cracks on the ground beneath it. 

With each step Sin takes forward towards the Demon, his aura changes becoming increasingly colder and crueler. Eventually at one point, the Demon could swear he heard someone, or something violently pushing against chained up fences. It was then at that point, the Demon heard a monstrous roar erupt from within Sins body.

Cleaving his Sword once again, Sin cuts the Demons remaining arm off without any remorse. The Demon falls to the ground, as blood is flowing out of the places his arms once had been.

Grabbing the Demon by the hair and lifting his head to mouth level. "I will be taking this off of your shoulders" 

Sin slashes his hand across the Demons throat, severing his head. As blood gushes out like fruit gushers, covering sins face in blood. 

Licking the blood off of his lower lip, stimulating the raging beast roaring within his body more. A pitch black flame erupts covering Sins body like a man of fire. 

Looking towards the crowd of 6,000 enemies, Sin says cockily with a malicious voice not belonging to him "I have just slaughtered your leader, if the next leader in line steps forward with all your men and kneels in front of me. I will spare your pathetic lives."

An enraged voice sounds in the crowd "Kill that cocky mother fucker!"

Licking the blood off of his Sword, Sin dashes into the crowd "That was the wrong answer!" Weaving in and out of poorly trained bandits, tens of heads fly through the air followed by showers of blood. 

Zoning in onto the the person who riled up the crowd. It was a 7 foot tall Beast Man, Sin dashes forward grabbing the Beast Man by his waist, and right shoulder. With monstrous strength Sin rips the man in half, throwing both halves of their leader towards the Bandits and other Beast Men and Beast Women. 

A shrill scream of agony and sheer terror sounds out. That was of course until Sin stomps down on the Beast Mans head, bursting like a watermelon falling from a height of 300 meters, the outcome was imaginable and fear inspiring to the crowd. 

It was then the Bandits who were starting to waver, kneel on the ground pleading for their lives.

"Please spar-" 

Their pleas were cut short as Sin decapitates everyone who had just knelled. "You had your chance, there are no second chances in a world of power!"

Screams of despair, and agony ring out throughout the encampment. Like a carefully instructed symphony created by Sin himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

7 hours later at Phoenix Cry City, panic shoots through the camp followed by several anxious shouts.

"Where did Grand Warrior Sin disappear to?"

"Where is my goddamn 10th Generation Wolf King!?" This was shouted out by Sirius himself

The guards at the gate after keeping watch, notice a warrior stumbling towards their city. 

"Hey everyone, there is a man soaked in a river of blood, and a black flame surrounding is approaching our city with malicious intent."

"Wait you fools don't attack, I recognize the mans face. That's Grand Warrior Sin approaching the city!"

Before anyone else could answer and go receive Sin with a pile of questions. A figure dashed out of the city with breakneck speed and tears welling in her eyes. Embracing Sin in a tender hug, more tears burst out as she weeps sorrowfully.

"Husband what if something had happened to you, I was so worri-"

Before the figure could finish her sentence. Sin had reached out grabbing Merala by the neck, raising her above his body and clenching his hand, almost to the point of crushing her wind pipe. 

Sins hands suddenly lose strength letting go of Merala by the neck, as she falls to the ground clenching her throat gasping for air.

Shocked with fear and uncertainty within her eyes.

Looking up at the man, Merala is shocked by the jet black abyss eyes, and the crimson red colour  
surrounding them. The black flames that were once encasing sin within disperse. Sins body falls powerlessly to the ground unconscious.

It was then Sirius appears before Merala barking out harshly. "Stop standing there like a statue and go get your mother goddamn it!"

Feeling Sins pulse, Sirius is shocked by the feeble and weak pulses of life. "Just where the fuck did you disappear and do last night!?"


	11. The King And The Horse

Having sent Merala out to get Kirala, Sirius picks up Sins unconscious body. Feeling an unimaginably searing heat from his body. Sirius struggles to keep hold of Sins body, while dealing with the sensation of his hands being burnt to a crisp.

"You're a monster amongst monsters my boy, I don't know what you did, nor do I care. All that I care about is you survive through this. No one else will be able to hold the fort, once my life comes to an end."

Kirala arrives on the scene huffing and puffing, oozing sweat from a long distance, high speed mad dash.

"Give me Grand Warrior Sin now. I will take him to the clan's sanctuary to stabilize his condition." Passing Sins unconscious body off to his wife.

Sirius says in a begging tone "Please take care of him, if he dies the Wolf God Clan may fail to continue existing."

"Your coming with me anyways husband, I believe I am due an explanation. I'm sure you were eventually going to tell me of your lifes force continued weakening?" Kirala asks clearly irked staring daggers with locked eyes on Sirius.

"Hon-"

"At tat tat, no excuses we will properly discuss this after I have stabilized Sins condition."

Walking head down, following behind Kirala. Sirius kicks all the rocks along the road in anger. "Goddamn it, how did I get tasked dealing with such a frightening wife!" 

30 minutes pass in the blink of an eye, rushing to the back mountains of Phoenix Cry City. Pushing her palm into an alcove In the rocks, an entrance shows itself with stone steps delving deeper into the mountain.

"What are you waiting for hubby, let's get a move on unless you no longer care about 'your boy'" Kirala states angrily.

"Well..... Honey you see the thing is, even though our clans are so closely connected. This is your Phoenix Heart Clans, Sacred Lands. I would be trespassing, and breaking a multitude of grave rules."

"Rules schmules, does it look like I give two fucks about them right now?"

"Not exactly" Sirius answers disheartened.

"Well, get your crippled old ass moving then!" Kirala yells back as she makes her way into the clans Sacred Lands.

Sighing in discontentment, Sirius stares up into the sky. "Why did you give me such a crazy bitch to deal with father!?" Punching the mountain before walking down the stone steps.

Kiralas mocking voice echoes upwards "Throwing a hissy fit isn't exactly helping you reach the Sacred Lands now is it?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Sirius growls quietly in anger

"I heard that old fuck!" Angelic laughter filled with lovingly mocking echoes out.

Finally after another 15 minutes, and behaving himself. Sirius and Kirala arrive at the clans' Sacred Land. Bringing Sins body onto the Altar, muttering many incantations as well as forming multiple layered hand incantations. 

Sirius is in shock realizing what Kirala plans to do. Raising his voice with worry, and heart tearing pain Sirius yells out "Honey you mustn't so easily use your clans forbidden [Heart Peering Eyes]"

With each use of [Heart Peering Eyes] the Phoenix Matriarch loses 150 years of life, for peering into another's heart. Finding the root of all ailments without failure.

With a visibly weakened voice Kirala says to Sirius. "Listen here you old mutt, I don't need to be lectured by you. I on the other hand am only a 110 years old. Unlike you, I don't need others worrying about me dropping dead at any given second!" 

"Now then, let's see what has caused so much damage to you."

Placing her right hand over top Sins heart, Kirala guides her Mana to run throughout his body. Upon reaching the heart, Kiralas Mana flows into it without disturbance, after entering Sins heart Kirala is given a fright from what she had glanced upon.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It's not nice to be spying on others girly." A mocking vicious voice is heard, as a doppelganger of Sin appears. Smiling cruelly at Kirala "For prying eyes that are not meant to see this, the price is your life."

Raging Black Flames burst out of Sins unconscious body, covering Kirala with the will to incinerate her into nothingness. 

Springing into action, Sirius suppresses the Black Flames burning around Kiralas protective Mana.

Coughing up mouthfuls of blood and organs, multiple strands of withering white hair falls to the ground. Kirala weakly, but affectionately says "Thank you my husband."

In fright of what just happened. Sirius asks alarmed for Kiralas health "Just what happened in the short 10 seconds you were investigating Sins heart?"

Recalling the blood chilling events that just happened, as well as the monstrous entity she had seen. Cold sweat like a torrential downpour flows from Kirala. "Within Sins heart is hiding a vast amount of Primordial Chaos. Within that Primordial Chaos, are two huge ancient gates closed with chains."

"While I tried to investigate, I happened to see Sins body hovering above water radiating Black Flames. Similar to the ones that had almost killed me, and reported by the guards."

"It was then Sins eyes flashed open, pitch black and a crimson red hue radiating within. A cold and malicious voice that does not belong to Sin, nearly dispersed my soul afterwards. After that in defense I forcefully cancelled my [Heart Peering Eye] otherwise, my soul would've been crushed leaving my body as an empty husk."

Shocked beyond belief, Sirius disbelievingly asks "Are you sure? Sin is not the kind of man to attack his allies with the intent to kill."

Shaking her head, "That was not Sin. It would seem as though a 'separate' personality had control over his body inside of that realm."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the realm inside of Sins heart. Upon waking up and seeing the Black Flames surrounding his body. Sin curses in anger "Son of a bitch!"

It was then a mocking sound comes from behind him. "Yo, onii-san it has been a long time since you paid little ol' me a visit. What's with the cold shoulder shit man, aren't we supposed to be one and the same?"

"I mean come on, the last time you dropped in here was 6 years ago. And at that time you slit my fucking throat and stomped my head to pieces. That ain't exactly how you show love to family is it?"

Barking in overwhelming ferocity "Would you just shut the fuck up already!?"

Then a frightened girls voice innocently sounds out "Onii-chan how can you be so mean to me like that? It's been 6 years, I've truly missed you during our time apart."

Gnashing his teeth, Sin summons both Sword and Saber, stabbing both weapons into the water. activating [Black Flame Array] and [Flowing Light Array] instantly.

Before both could successfully be casted. A pure white hand like creamy jade clenches Sin by the throat, raising him high off the water below.

"Now now, don't be so feisty here pardner. In case you have forgotten this is my house! Those that wish to wreck it, better be ready to be wrecked in turn."

Tightening his hand around Sins throat, the figure with his free hand whales a multitude of blows into his opponents defenseless body. After 10 minutes of satisfyingly using Sin as a punching bag. The hand let's go dropping Sin from above. Before his body lands, a swallow kick lands on his face. Sending Sin flying hundreds of meters, leaving two great big waves parting as if welcoming Poseidon.

"Come on mother fucker! For 6 long years you've been the king, and I have been the horse. You cannot tell me you've forgotten about little ol Midnight Reaper, cooped up in this damnable bird cage for years." As he lazily points his thumb behind himself, in the direction towards the towering shackled gates.

"Ya know, all those times you visited those therapists. Didn't you just want to rip their throats apart, for saying something wrong is going on up in your house? I mean come on man, that's your partner in crime they're talking about!"

Hysterical laughter sounds out, followed by a fist full of anger rams itself into Sins chest "KERCHAK!" Sounds of shattering bone emit, as Sin is launched flying through the air from the force of the blow. Using the water beneath as a launch pad, doppelganger Sin appears behind the original. Both hands clenched together, acting like a hammer smashing into Sins back. Sending the man spiraling downwards into the water below, a giant 50 meter tall wave erupts. The might of the blow imaginable, as the damage it would cause the body.

"You said shit for dick, as you took the prescribed medication trying to erase me from existence. After all I guess family really can kill each other huh!?"

Grabbing Sins body from underneath the water by the foot. The doppelganger swings Sins body around like a rag doll, slamming into the water creating several 70+ meter waves.

"After all it was me who was there for you in your darkest times. When you got recruited into the Midnight Organization, becoming the highest ranked assassin."

Grabbing the Sword floating amidst the rumbling waves and slashing deeply into Sins body, followed by wails of pain. 

"It was me who had been beside you, through thick and thin. Through life and death, I helped you earn all that money to provide for your family. When your younger sister died, who was it that stopped your mind from shattering into pieces!?"

Slashing, chopping, cutting, and stabbing Sin in multiple combinations.

"Who was it that kept you from dying, all those times you walked along the string of life and death. IT WAS ME GODDAMMIT!" 

Sword Qi gathers igniting the Sword, becoming the brilliant blazing sun. Rising as it welcomes the dark cold world to the warmth it provides.

"Don't you remember all the times, both of us would recite [Moonlight Walks In The Park]"

[Lately been feelin  
Like a demons on my back  
Heart turned black like the abyss  
Reminisce times of love  
Crossed my heart and hope to die  
Frost encases my heart   
Lost souls wander the streets   
Hollow shell is all that's left   
Followed the inner darkness   
My persona switched masks  
Midnight came out  
Reaper of the night  
Snuffing out the last light  
Your life within sight  
Became the moonlight walks in the park  
Where dark hearts roam.] (1)

"That was the very damn poetry, both of us would recite to hype ourselves up. After all it was the two of us, against hundreds, and thousands of enemies back in those days! Both of us could have easily disappeared from this world. Yet we protected each others lives. And this is the mother fucking treatment I get!?"

Slashing down the miniature sun in crazed rage. Just as it was about to cut down, and sever Sin completely in half. A bloody mangled mess of an arm, stretched out clasping the blade between his thumb, index, and middle fingers.

"You are right, through all those times. You were always standing by my side. When one of us became too injured or exhausted, the other would switch positions as one of us recovered."

"We were an unbeatable duo, If it wasn't for you appearing in my dreams improving the assassination techniques taught to me. I never would have improved so fast, and become the number one Assassin feared by all in the world."

Looking into the eyes of Midnight Reaper, without anymore hate, and no longer trying to shut the man out. 

"I now realize I was in the wrong, It is just as you had said. If it weren't for you, my mind would have shattered back then. My body reactivated in self-defense, creating you. And then unknowingly we became partners, and brothers in arms on the battlefields. During our [Moonlight walks in the park] both of us recited our poetry. As men we can never wear our emotions on our sleeves, otherwise we would be mocked. However, as you and me are two people sharing one body. There is no shame in it, that we did not want each other to die. Because if I was irresponsible, biting off more than I could chew. You would die with me!"

Snapping the Sword in half with an unknown strength flowing through his body, Sin launches a strike of his own. Ripping through Reapers heart, with his hand exiting through his chest. Wrapping his arms around Reaper, hugging the man tightly.

"I will no longer disown you, you are me, and I am you. If it weren't for you, I never would have become the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team Leader. I wouldn't have gained such good brothers or sisters in arms, I never would have been given the strength to survive those times, I walked across the string of life and death."

Looking Sin in the eyes, a smile devoid of hatred and pent up toxic emotions is worn across Reapers face. "That's my good brother, just like those old times. Let me give you one important tip as your brother. Before I disappear and become apart of you for good."

"Sabrina did not truly die!"

First it was disbelief, happiness, then it transformed into tears of relief. As Sin is about to open his mouth asking how Midnight Reaper had known.

Reaper disappears into millions of particles of light, as if the heart in the middle of a storm. The millions of particles of light are absorbed into Sins body.

The chains surrounding the massive gates unshackled, and a vast amount of Primordial Chaos flows into Sins body, which will play a much bigger role later down the line of Sins rise to power to defend earth. And becoming a "TRUE" Wolf King.

Smiling to himself, with words meeting an empty world of water. Two vast gates now unchained, and freely flowing Primordial Chaos.

"Thank you brother, even through all these years I had locked you up. All my negative emotions, my pain, hatred and toxicity built up in my body. You had still managed to convert them into something as a gift. Waiting for the day when I would finally accept you as a part of myself, truly thank you!"

Raising his hand up to his head, "You're apart of me regardless of having a physical body or not inside my heart's space. We will forever fight our future battles, like the good old times back on Earth. We will create another legend in [Desolate Kingdom] and beyond. Putting the world into shivering fear, there will be no one else who can compare to us!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sin had re-accepted the Midnight Reaper as a true part of himself. Outside of the heart realm, 1 full day had passed. Stunning both Sirius and Kirala on many instances, Sins aura would erupt out of control. Thankfully they had the protection of the Sacred Land below, without it the demonic aura that would occasionally burst out. Would have been a beacon in the dark world, for Demons curiosity to take a peek. 

While Sin had been suppressed by the Midnight Reaper part of him, in and out of having his ass handed to him, and weakly fighting back. If Sin were truly killed in his hearts world, before he had accepted Midnight Reaper as a part of himself again. He truly would have died right then and there.

After both men had accepted each other, a terrifying Black-White flame had burst from Sins body like a pinata full of candy. During the initial fears of Kirala and Sirius, after digesting the shocking news she had provided to her husband. The Black-White flame had harmlessly wrapped itself around Sin, forming a beating Black-White cocoon. 

After the Cocoon had formed shape, terrifyingly loud "BANGS" and "CRASHES" was heard emitting from Sins body. The archaic gates that had been unchained, and the following Primordial Chaos that transformed Sin both inside and outside of the heart world.

After opening his eyes, a series of logs await his vision. Checking the harvest of of logs before him, Sin is stunned by what they have in store for him.

[Congratulations! You have passed the trial Know Thy Self. Accepting the darkness inside of you, as a true being apart of you. Both have fused becoming one entity. All stats +10 points each, Physique +5 points, Comprehension +5 points]

[Congratulations! After bitter training for 2 months, infusing your Basic Sword and Basic Saber with your Qi and Mana. Both weapons have been upgraded to Soul Weapons, becoming apart of your very being. If broken, a portion of your soul will forever be destroyed and unable to be repaired. Evolution Requirements: 10,000 Souls of slain enemies. Current Soul Balance (0)]

[Congratulations! Midnight Reaper has upgraded Implosions effects. Combining your Qi and 1,000 Mana points, your bodies treasury is forcibly opened up for a duration of 3 minutes. Awakening slumbering potential with a reduced price. Negative effects: Weakness debuff for 3 days, Starvation on a cellular level, Emptied Qi through the bodies Meridians.]

[Congratulations! You have gained Basic Destruction Body. In this world, it takes overwhelming might to destroy all attacks. Disregarding all forms of defense, focusing purely on cutting all obstacles in your path down. Your Basic Destruction Body, can be leveled up to Intermediate Destruction Body. Condition: Destroy overwhelmingly powerful enemies!]

[Congratulations! You have awakened the Sacred Flame: Midnight Glory.]

[Congratulations! You have gained the Midnight Reaper Mask. Rank: Demigod. Effects: Increases the rank of Midnight Glory Sacred Flame by 1 tier, while Midnight Reaper Mask is equipped. Increases all Qi and Mana related skills of the Fire element by 25%]

[All Qi and Mana techniques related to the Fire element do 50% more damage.]

Clenching his fists, Sin swears his first oath in this world. "Thank you for all these gifts you have left me brother, we will slaughter all enemies in our path together. Carving bloody Midnight legends in this world!"

As if to answer Sins oath, both Merala and Sirius as witnesses to the oath. A Black-White masked incorporeal image of Midnight Reaper appears behind Sins back. Radiating a killing intent so intense, both Merala and Sirius are forced upon their knees. Before returning to Sins body, a corporeal voice carried by the wind current brought up by the killing intent, floats into Sirius' and Meralas ears. 

"Protect my brother well, or your heads will roll!"

Unknowingly both Kirala and Sirius trace a finger to their throats. Looking in utter disbelief at their fingers, traces of fresh blood cover their fingers. Unknowingly, their throats had a fresh cut oozing blood, as truth to the voice they thought was just their imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is just part of a poem Martial Poet had written in advanced for my story. Please consider reading the full version provided by this link. 
> 
> https://allpoetry.com/poem/14900671-Moonlight-Walks-In-The-Park-by-Martial-Poet?c=1167522050


	12. A Little Girl Like You Shouldn't Be Playing With Fire

After digesting the notification logs, Sin takes a good look of his surroundings. What attracted his attention was the mass of [Destruction] aura surrounding him. Finally taking in the surroundings, a Black-White flame shrouds his body, while a Destructive energy is constantly flowing in and out of his body. Further strengthening his already monstrous body, that would put enemies with Professions in [Desolate Kingdom] to shame. Of course the changes are not immediately noticeable, but the continuous aspect of constantly strengthening is a world defying boon.

It was then Sin felt a hand grasp onto his shoulders. Within the inside world of the cocoon, no one else should be present but him. Instantly being put on guard just as Sin was about to unsheathe his newly acquired [Soul Weapons] a mocking voice sounds out.

"Brother, I thought we were behind this shit. Of course, if you still feel like your in the mood for another ass whipping, I don't mind obliging. Keyahahahahaha!"

Smiling in relief to himself "Alright brother, I think you had tortured the bloody hell out of me long enough in there."

"Well of course, you were a massive douchebag locking little ol' me up in that bird cage. Do you know how unbearable it was? We use to share eyesight you fucker! Do you know how much suffering it was, not being able to stare at a women's ass for 6 years straight!?"

"Okay okay settle down you horn dog. Maybe if your lucky, we can find you a fellow corporeal butt buddy to bunk with."

"Well isn't that just fucking fantastic! Since we are one entity and all, whatever happens to me you will also feel it. I'm sure you wouldn't like it being in the middle of a fight, and then have the soul shock of your asshole being split open by another cock. Keyahahahahaha!"

A look of gravity appears on Sins face "Your a twisted mother fucker you know that!?"

"Well, thank you for the compliment."

Shaking his head to himself "Alright it's about time we rip our way out of here."

Closing his eyes and dispersing his Mana to surround the cocoons inner world. After looking through the feed back brought to him by his Mana. Sin imbues his Sword with 250 points of Mana, viewing the structure of the cocoon and it's weak point on the mental map. Slashing down severing the energy source within the cocoon, cracks begin to spread like multiple spider webs. Then eventually shattering like glass, turning into multiple specks of light.

After hearing shocked gasps, Sin was then punched brutally in the gut. 

"You mother fucker! You had this old man half worried to death, do you know how terrifying it is worrying that your successor is about to die!?"

Breathing in multiple deep breaths of air, after being ambushed by Sirius, Sin had the wind knocked out of him. 

It was then Sirius started howling like a injured wolf "Goddamn what the fuck is your body made of? It felt like I just punched a city wall made out of high grade titanium!"

Kirala laughs in disdain at her husband "Well would you look at that you gray haired mutt. It seems like you just bit off more than you can chew."

Frantically blowing air on his red knuckles Sirius finally settles down. "Well whatever, I am ecstatic that you're back in the world of the living my boy! However, can you explain to us why the hell your body was emitting Demonic aura!?"

Thinking to himself for multiple seconds, It was then Sin heard a light bulb go off in his mind. "Actually to be honest, I think it would be easier to show than it is to explain."

Raising his hand up to his face, Black-White flames transform until they eventually turn into the [Midnight Reaper Mask] covering Sins face. Then the corporeal image of Midnight Reaper, appears intertwining with the dense [Midnight Glory Sacred Flame] enshrouding Sins body. 

With the mask covering his face, Sins hair grows long like a women's going all the way down to his ass. Black in colour, with White coloured streaks throughout his hair. Sins left eye turns pitch black, while his right eye turns jade white. The armour equipped on his body begins undergoing a massive evolution. Turning into a single piece Black-White flame designed full body armour. His Sword and Saber both radiate a White and Black coloured flame respectively.

"The Demonic Aura that was bursting out of my body. That is thanks to my brother behind me." Lazily pointing his thumb behind him.

Midnight Reapers corporeal voice transfers into Sirius's and Kiralas ears "My warning still exists, I know you the old wolf is about to die. However, the young phoenix here is still in her prime and holds unimaginably deep powers. While you may be my brother's allies, you are nothing more than dead people to me if you fail to protect his life well."

Shocked expressions appear on Sirius's and Kiralas faces.

Kirala nods her head in understanding "Well that explains that. However, why is it that you feel like a Demon Lord standing in front of me right now? Just standing 5 feet away from you, I feel like a prehistoric beast has chosen to pray on me."

Looking Kirala deep in the eyes. "I don't have a proper answer to give you. But I do know this power has a mind of its own, while I seem like i'm completely in control. It is quite the opposite, just being in this state. A sickening amount of killing intent, and blood thirst makes it hard for me to keep a clear mind. However, I am the king here, as long as I am in control, this power will be used to protect those that rely on me!"

A beautiful smile like a garden full of blooming flowers in summer appears on Kiralas face. "Grand Warrior Sin, I believe in your words. In the short time I have known you, I have come to believe your a man of great respect. You're also a person who cherishes the lives of his people and allies alike. I know with full certainty, this power of yours will not be used to kill, but to protect the lives of those who have faith in you as their Wolf King and ally."

Thanking Kirala for her trust. Sin removes the Midnight Reaper Mask, the moment he did so the Midnight Glory Sacred Flame had decreased significantly in pressure. The moment he deactivated his Sacred Flame, his battle armour reverted back to the normal [Basic Armor Set] he had been given when entering the [Desolate Kingdom]

Looking both Kirala and then Sirius in the eyes. Sin then says what his next motive is. "Now that show and tell is over, I remember all the events of last night before losing consciousness. I know I have frightened many, including our clans fighters. As well as the Phoenix Heart Clan members. I believe i owe everyone an explanation, and good news to raise morale." 

Smiling mysteriously, Sin walks forward to Kirala and Sirius. Place each of his hands on their shoulders. Sin uses his remaining 900 points of Mana, picturing the middle of Phoenix Cry Cities plaza. Sin, Kirala, and Sirius disappear from the Sacred Land, arriving in the middle of the plaza. Bringing up a great number of gasps in surprise.

Sirius in excitement says out loud "Goddamn that was like the [Advanced Teleport] of a Grand Master Mage, but 10x more powerful!"

Raising his voice to tell over all the hustle and bustle of the Plaza area. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please! I Sin of the Wolf God Clan have good news for all of you."

"Two days ago at midnight, I snuck out of Phoenix Cry City. Wearing all black clothing I raided multiple Beast Men camps by myself. In one night, I wiped out 26 enemy encampments. I killed well over 9,000 bandits, 6,450 Beast Men and 1 Demon!"

"As all of you know, yesterday I came back drenched in the blood of my enemies. And truthfully, my killing intent 'awoke' a different side of me all together. However, that's not the point I am making. 15,451 enemies lay dead at my hands alone, what does that mean you all may ask? Less death among our family, friends, loved ones, sons and daughters. Overwhelming numbers is nothing in front of absolute power!"

Opening up his inventory, Sin pulls out the head of the Demon, numerous Beast Men and Beast Women leaders heads. 

"This is my proof to all of you. I am a man who values the lives of my people and allies. If you value the lives of your fellow people and allies. Each enemy head you bring back, Is one less enemy to kill your family!" 

By the end of Sin displaying his trophies, the crowd had been chanting in fervor "Grand Warrior Sin is the Reaper in the night!"

After raising the morale of all the soldiers, and normal civilians Sin retires to his room for the night. 

\--------------------------------------------

[NSFW content ahead]

Peacefully sitting on his bed cross-legged, mentally training himself how he would hand various situations in fights and assassination attempts. Sin is disturbed by loud "clangs" "huff huff huff huff" within his mind.

Peering into his own Mind Space to check on Midnight Reaper. Sin is utterly shocked to see a table full of food and drinks had appeared out of nowhere. As well as Midnight Reaper acting like a starved animal.

Thinking about it for a second, fear surfaces on Sins face "No way he only gets like this when he smells female pheromones."

A few seconds later knocking is heard on the door. Followed by a loud crazed shout "PUSSY HAS ARRIVED!" 

Sighing in shame to himself, Sin politely answers "Please come in."

After the door is opened, Merala walks in with nothing but a chef apron covering her "holy lands" And a silver saucer full of different meats, fruits, breads, vegetable dishes and various fruit spirit drinks.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Midnight Reaper bellows as he tears into the various plates of food.

Shock followed by a slight blush appears on Sins face. Then Merala playfully laughs aloud.

"Your face is looking a little red husband, do you have a fever by chance?"

Bending over to rest the back of her hand on Sins forehead, Merala then pulls it back "well that's weird, your all red but your temperature is completely fine."

"TING!" 

"MY DICCOLO IS SUPER SAIYAN ONE!"

"Sin and Merala sitting in a tree F U C K I N J! Sin then ends in the back of a police cruiser. Keyahahahahaha, it's funny cause she's underaged!"

Merala then moves back to where she put the plater down. "Husband why don't we eat together? I'm sure after being unconscious for a full day, and not eating for 2 days that you must be starved by now."

Bending over to pick up a couple dishes, Sin can't help but take a peak as the chefs apron rises up, showing 2 dampened lips looking back at him"

"CLANG!" "CLATTER!"

Hearing the loud sound, Sin looks into his Mind Space. There Midnight Reaper is sitting innocently with a great big smile on his face.

Just catching a glimpse in time, Sin had seen the plates of food and cups of wine be lifted 6 inches off the table, before once again falling onto the table top.

Looking in disgust at Midnight Reaper "You sick mother fucker, that's supposed to be my 'wife' and she's only 16 years old at most!"

"And this is Super Saiyan 2!" Midnight Reaper replies back smiling twistedly. 

Merala then brings back the plates of food, sitting on the bed in front of Sin. Gently placing the food on the bed between the both of them. Smiling proudly at the array of food she had brought. "Dig in my husband, I cooked the food myself!"

Holding no reservations back, Merala was right. "I am fucking starved."

"Dig in my husband, I cooked the food myself! Or.... would you prefer to eat me instead onii-san?" Midnight Reaper's twisted commentary sounds out in Sins mind.

After spending the next 20 minutes gorging on the various plates of food. Sin pats his stomach in satisfaction. "Prrrhew that was amazing Merala, thank you for cooking me these amazing dishes."

Noticing the major changes to Meralas breathing becoming ragged and baited out. Sin notices unaware to himself, he had been sporting a 'tent' ready to burst through the seams of his pants.

"What the fuck Merala! Did you spike the dishes with aphrodisiacs!?"

Without answering her husband, Merala leaps into Sins chest pushing him down on the ground. Straddling herself right below Sins 'tent' Merala then begins rubbing her hand over it vigorously. 

"My oh my Husband, I think your 'Great Sword' is feeling a little tight in its sheath. How about I unsheathe it for you?" Merala licks her lips hungrily.

Pulling the zipper down as far as it would go, Merala then reaches her hand into the hole. Grabbing Sins Great Sword, and then 'unsheathes it.'

Stroking it teasingly in between her hand, Merala lowers her body to lay in between Sins legs comfortably.

Holding Sins 'Great Sword' Merala sticks her tongue out, twirling it around in circles on the tip of the 'Great Sword' 

Looking up to her husband, hearing him 'coo' in pleasure. Merala smiles satisfied to herself, then opens her mouth over the tip of the 'Great Sword' taking it into her mouth.

Moving her head up and down, testing herself to see how deep she can take it. Meralas fingers begin reaching down to her damp 'lips' rolling her fingers in between them in circular motions. 

Feeling the pleasure of playing with herself, and hearing the pleased moans coming from Sin. Merala pushes her head down, taking the whole 'Great Sword' from the tip to the base.

Sin lets out a loud exclaim of pleasure. As a burst of fluids flow into Meralas mouth, enjoying the taste of the fluids in her mouth. Merala swallows making a loud "gulp" sound.

Moaning in excitement "Ahhhh, husband that was a mouthful!" 

Being stimulated to such an extent, Sin finally loses control of himself. Rushing forward and pushing Meralas body underneath him. 

Merala smiles coquettishly, bringing her 2 hands down to her lips and spreading them apart. "It is all yours my dear husband!"

Within Sins Mind Space an extremely loud sound of shattering, and clattering rings out. Being brought back to his senses, Sin looks into his Mind Space.

Within, the table Midnight Reaper had been sitting at, covered in various plates of food and drinks. Lays split in half on the ground, with all the plates and glasses shattered into various pieces.

"AND this..... is to go further and beyond! I call this Super Saiyan 3." Midnight Reaper laughs out aloud hysterically "Keyahahahahahahahah!"

Exiting his Mind Space, and gaining control over his body again. Sin notices Merala had covered her eyes, and two streams of tears running down her face."

Sin gets off of Meralas body, grabbing a pair of clothes from the dresser. Sin walks back to the bed, pulling Meralas prone body up. Then gently wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his embrace, then with one hand gently but affectionately strokes her hair.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be playing with fire. Spiking the food with aphrodisiacs, and then throwing yourself at me like you had. You might have very well been burnt by the fire you raised to such a high temperature."

"But none of that matters now, nothing more needs to happen from this point on. You're just a young girl still, have more respect for your body. A womens virginity is her most precious treasure, only meant to be given to the man she truly loves."

Raising his hands to Meralas face, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "Here my wife, take my clothes and put them on, then obediently leave my room and go get some rest for the night. Would you do that for me?"

Nodding quietly, Meralas eyes then lose focus bursting out into more tears. "You just called me your wife right?" Merala asks weakly staring into Sins eyes.

"Yes, I did just call you my wife. While you are my wife in this world, I am here to protect you from all dangers."

Wiping her tears of joy away, Merala then starts putting the clothes on given to her. Before leaving the room, Merala turns around and runs into Sins chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Merala plants a kiss on his cheeks. "Only husband is the best to me in the world."

Midnight Reaper sounds out in Sins mind "Wow, look at you being able to appease and control the situation. Calling Merala your 'wife' and then avoiding a blown out, very impressive."

Sighing to himself Sin replies. "I cannot give up on my love for Sabrina. She is an irreplaceable place in my heart. However, In this world Merala is my 'wife' and I made a promise to Kirala. I will always protect my 'wife' from the danger belonging to this world."

Sigh "You always have been that way. Sabrina knows how much you love her, but she never returns that love you have given her. You only hurt yourself in the long run brother."

"I know Midnight, but thus is the human heart. I'm sure if you were one day to become 'human' having the same body as us. You will also understand the 'love' for someone, but also the pain of not being destined to be lovers with said person."

\--------------------------------------------

Merala then obediently leaves Sins room as requested. After running back to her house, Merala tip toes quietly towards her room. Just as she was about to get close, Kirala opens up her door beside Meralas room.

"So my daughter, would you care to explain where you ran off to. Practically naked with various plates of food?"

Being caught between a rock and tough place, Merala answers back shyly "I..... I went to bring husband some food."

"Hoh..... So did you guys eat said food together, or were you his 'food' sweety?" Kirala smiles teasingly at Merala.

"We ate the food together, afterwards the aphrodisiacs kicked in and then before we were about to go all the way. I had chickened out last moment, Husband noticed and came back to his senses, gaining control of himself again."

"Ohh.... Well I guess the saying is true, daughter like her mother."

Confusion flashes through Meralas eyes forms second, which then turns into shock. "You mean you pulled the same thing off with dad?"

Smiling lustfully Kirala explains "Well of course I did sweety, your father is a proud man Merala. If I hadn't taken the initiative, your father and I wouldn't have found love. Nor would the both of us been given the chance, to watch our little girl grow up into a beautiful young women like you are today."

"Mother, all these years you had always hidden the truth from me. I don't know if it's because you wanted to, or if it's because dad asked you not to tell me. But please just this once, can you answer my question I ask every year on my birthday. Truly who is my father?"

"You must promise me you will never hate your father, I can't explain everything to you in one night. But your father, had changed his identity many times so that he can spend time with you, without alerting the enemies of our tribes that he has left his own clan."

"Your biological father, and my husband is Wolf King Sirius."

Tears burst like opened flood gates from Meralas eyes. "Mother if that is really true, then doesn't that mean father only has 2 days left to live?"

"And isn't that also why Rein had acted so differently, compared to his normal self. I know he tried his best to hide it, but it is hard to hide fatherly love in a mans eyes."

"That would have to be the reason why, despite Sirius seeing me. Father had run off to scout the enemy encampments, the moment he had seen me."

Tears begin rolling from Kiralas eyes. "Your right in everything you just asked me sweet heart."

Hugging Kirala and crying in her mother's embrace. "Why does father have to fight the enemies to the death? Why can't he just tell me, without any disguises he loves me and spend time with me, instead of wasting his life away to kill more enemies."

"Merala my baby, your father has suffered so much over these years. Having to be disguised, not showing his real self to his own daughter. Not once had he allowed himself to kiss or hug you, because if he did he wouldn't have been able to keep the truth away from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everybody Author here, first I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. Second I'd like to state these lines here
> 
> (Midnight Reaper sounds out in Sins mind "Wow, look at you being able to appease and control the situation. Calling Merala your 'wife' and then avoiding a blown out, very impressive."
> 
> Sighing to himself Sin replies. "I cannot give up on my love for Sabrina. She is an irreplaceable place in my heart. However, In this world Merala is my 'wife' and I made a promise to Kirala. I will always protect my 'wife' from the danger belonging to this world."
> 
> Sigh "You always have been that way. Sabrina knows how much you love her, but she never returns that love you have given her. You only hurt yourself in the long run brother."
> 
> "I know Midnight, but thus is the human heart. I'm sure if you were one day to become 'human' having the same body as us. You will also understand the 'love' for someone, but also the pain of not being destined to be lovers with said person.") 
> 
> Are very near and dear to my heart. I have thrown my own heartfelt pain in real life, of being so in love with someone that you cannot be with into this story. To some eyes I think that would be a respectable thing, and to other's I am likewise sure it would be taken as just some sob story. However, as Author I feel this "story" I am writing besides it's fantasy elements. Is actually making me as a real man, realize many things I shunned away from my mind.
> 
> So to end this little Author rant/communication. If It is your own story keep it real, keep it you. Put your emotions into it, as it is your story it should be "you" your feelings and emotions, connecting with readers.
> 
> Thank you all.


	13. Tears Of A Father

The next morning Sin, Kirala, Sirius, Zenith, the Wolf God Clan elders, and Phoenix Heart Clan elders are all gathered together. Standing around a 30 by 60 tablet embedded into a desk, showing multitudes of red dots surrounding one big green dot.

Sirius sighs in regret to himself. "In between Sin and Zenith going on a massacre wiping out 50 enemy encampments combined, we have trimmed the number of enemies by 29,472. However, the majority of those belong to bandits, we have yet to truly cause any real damage to the Beast Mens side. It was also reported to me by Zenith, the Demon Commander Alarune is behind this invasion."

A deep blood thirsty bone chilling killing intent erupts out of Sirius uncontrollably. Everyone present is shocked seeing the changes in Sirius, more so Kirala whose women's intuition is truly frightening. 

Moving her hands to clasp Sirius's hands "Husband this Alarune figure, I don't want to make an ass out of myself. But is it safe to assume, that is the one who has left you in your current state more than 1,500 years ago?"

Clasping Kiralas hands tightly Sirius replies to Kiralas answer. "Indeed, Alarune is the one I encountered in my younger years. And also the one who had pushed me to such a pathetic state, that I couldn't even protect myself in my current state. However, that does not mean I am backing down!"

Tears well in Kiralas eyes. A man's pride is the bane of his very existence, once a man's mind is set on something. Until he achieves it, or dies trying to gain it. Pride is often the reason why many end up dying early in life.

Recollecting himself Sirius states "This is no secret to my wife Kirala. However, this is a secret that all of you do not know. As you can probably tell, I must feel like a weak leaf that any breeze would blow me over right?"

Everyone present nods their head, following along the direction Sirius is bringing the conversation.

"1,500 years ago I had been out venturing this world, I had stumbled into a Demon Commander by the name of Alarune. To protect a village I found nearly burnt to ashes, I had fought off the Demon Commander, but I did not leave the fight unscathed. I was injured internally, with no way to ever recover from it unless some kind of miracle happened in this lifetime."

"And truth be told, I have 28 hours of life left in my old bones to the tee!"

Gasps of shock and many of the elders talk amongst themselves disbelievingly. 

"I figured all of you old bastards wouldn't believe me. So I will prove it." Taking off his chest plate, despite being in such a miserable condition. Sirius had still taken care of his body continuously training bitterly. On the left hand side of his pectorals, right above where the majority of one's heart would be. A menacing hour glass with a skull imprinted on it shows sand, slowly but surely draining out of the top part. With a countdown of 0 years, 0 months, 1 day, 4 hours beside it.

"This tattoo looking hourglass, is the countdown of my time remaining in this world."

All the elders present from the Wolf God Clan go dead silent. While many elders of the Phoenix Heart Clan feel the weight of Sirius's death approaching weigh down upon them.

"Enough with this solemn atmosphere, I know I am the cause behind it. However, the strength in my body is bursting from the seams with excitement that I haven't felt for 1,500 years! I will fight Alarune back, none of you have to worry about dealing with her. For as long as I am still alive, that bitch can forget about harming my allies, cubs, and loved ones!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

After going through the war plan with everyone present, 2 hours pass heavily as all the elders present disperse to gather their fighters. Sirius is alone in his room, looking at a picture frame with a picture of Merala as a child in it. Tears begin dropping from Sirius's eyes, as his anguished voice weakly sounds out "Merala, my precious daughter. You will have to forgive your father for being such a shitty existence in this world."

Sirius's door bursts open slamming into the wall of the room. Before the noise had registered with Sirius, Merala had run in hugging Sirius from behind. Crying her heart out into the back of her father. 

"WHY! Why did you never tell me you were my real father! All those times you had taken me out in the disguise of Rein, I could always see that fatherly love in your eyes! Now you're practically on your deathbed, and you can't even break this 'secret' and tell me you love me with your own voice!"

Heart pounding like thunder, Sirius tries to speak only for his tongue to have been caught by the cat. Balling his hands up into fists, nails digging into his palms as blood flows. Sirius falls weakly to the ground, pounding his fists into the floor from the anguish tearing his heart apart.

After multiple minutes Sirius's exhausted voice sounds out. "Merala my precious daughter. I don't know where to begin, I know your heart is shattered into many pieces. I can feel the soul pain in my bloodline flowing within your very being. I know I have been a shitty existence of a father, but I truly could never come see you in my own 'body' I was too scared that if I had. I would never be able to leave you and your mother again."

"There is one thing that stands true in this world and my original world. No matter how much of a punk, or bad ass a man is. A father's love for his little girl, will make even the most cold hearted criminal become a softy."

Meralas tears flow furiously "Your wrong, you are the best father I could ever ask for! Even if you had to do it in a roundabout way, you had still taken me out to adventure, you had taught me many combat techniques, you have taught me knowledge from an unknown world. You have done more than many fathers ever would, no matter how hard you tried not to spoil me. You always gave me anything and everything that made my eyes light up."

Standing up from the ground, turning to face Merala. Sirius wraps his arms around Meralas back, pulling her into his embrace. Silence permits as father and daughter hug each other, listening to the beating of each other's hearts, and feeling the bloodline both of them share.

After a long half hour of silence, Sirius kisses his daughter on the lips. Smiling happily Sirius says "Thank you for not hating me my daughter, I don't think I would truly know what to do if you ended up hating me. Thank you so much, and I am sorry but now you have to go to sleep."

Before Merala could react, Sirius had already chopped the back of Meralas neck with his hand. Feeling her body fall limply in his embrace, Sirius princess carries Merala to her bed. Covering her affectionately with the wolf blanket he had knit for her, bending down to kiss her forehead one last time. Tears begin to pitter-patter off of Meralas forehead.

"Please have a good rest my beautiful daughter, father will protect you from all harm for as long as my body has even an ounce of strength left in it."

Raising both his hands to unhook a Wolf Tooth Necklace, Sirius gently lifts Meralas neck putting his necklace on her. "This is the necklace you had pointed out in a shop when you were 3 years old, father has finally managed to give you your birthday gift."

Walking towards the door, and looking back at Merala once more. Sirius bites his tongue and slaps himself across the face drawing blood.

Sirius closes the door as a father leaving the world.

\------------------------------------------------------

Having compelled himself, forcefully shutting down all emotions in his being. Sirius's eyes view the enemy encampments lifelessly. Feeling the humid breeze on his face one last time. Sin had approached Sirius, standing shoulder to shoulder with the man. "Your life is precious Sirius, Kirala and Merala are blessed to have you as a husband and father."

"Sigh... There's no need to try and rock my resolution Sin. As a husband and a father, I must go out on the battlefield slaughtering all of my enemies! As the 9th generation Wolf King, I must protect the lives of all my cubs who place their lives in my hands! If I get cold feet now, WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO CARRY MY RESPONSIBILITIES!?"

"I will carry your responsibilities. There is no need to deprive yourself of spending the last bit of remaining time you have left, away from your daughter and wife."

Pain bursts through Sirius's 'silent mode' "Do you really think I want to leave my wife and daughter alone in this goddamn world! Do you think I don't want to be a proper father and hold my baby girl in my embrace! Do you think I want to be a piece of shit husband who leaves his wife grieving alone in this dark and cruel world HUH!?"

Sirius looks Sin in the eyes with tears. "I was brought into this world 1,550 years ago. I had been adopted by the 8th generation Wolf King, In my world where I have come from. I became an orphan child, both my parents were killed in a war between my country and an enemy country. From the age of 4 years old, I had already killed numerous men and women. Just so I could eat, It was either them or it was me. There was no sense of 'love' left in the world for me. That was until I was brought here, when Kirala became of age she was given to me as my wife. I have spent 99 years with her, sure the beginning was rocky because of my beliefs. Eventually I had fallen in love with her, and then we had Merala together. That was the happiest moment of my life. At that very moment, I felt like all the suffering I had been through in life vanished."

Locking eyes with Sirius, Sin clasps wrists with Sirius. "Sirius I am sorry, but this fight with Alarune. I will not allow you to throw your life away! I don't give a damn what your responsibilities are as the Wolf King. You had better make sure you gave me encampments with the most enemies. Because I swear to god, I will be rushing over to kick your ass unconscious if mother fucking need be!"

Walking away and uniting with his unit, Sin issues out orders. Feeling the intensity all fighters regardless of clan do not dare to mess around. Quickly getting into formation, Sin bursts out of the gates. Radiating a killing intent that shocks all around. Unaware to himself, the short conversation with Sirius had touched a place near and dear in Sins heart. Unwilling to let the man suffer such pain, Sins inner blood lust had been ignited on full burning cylinders.

Rushing out of the city gates, Sin empowers his body with Mana. Dashing like a cyan blade into the battlefield, Sin and his unit arrive at an enemy encampment one hour later. "Kill all the mothers fuckers and drink their blood!" Sin roars out furiously punching his fist into the face of a Beast Men, blowing his head up into smithereens. 

Being soaked in the blood of his enemy, Sins blood lust takes control as he loses his self control. Tearing into the enemy encampment like a wolf, amongst a herd of sheep. Every Bandit or Beast Men had their heads blown up to smithereens without prejudice. With a strong unit of 2,500 Sin and company clear the encampment within minutes. 

"NEXT!" Sin yells furiously as he leads the pack. After three hours and wiping out 27 encampments, Sin had finally found an enemy worthy of notice. Unsheathing his sword Sin dashes forward using [Illusionary Sword] and [Void Steps] in combination. Quick drawing his Sword in rage, Sins blow lands on the Demons Halberd, raising a storm of overwhelming energy blowing away all the nearest clans fighters.

"Well if it ain't a cocky little human being who dares to wander into my territory. Killing thousands of my slaves and soldiers, I will enjoy drinking blood from your skull." The Demon licks his lips viciously.

Flexing his leg muscles, Sin launches himself off the ground kneeing the Demon on the chin. Sending the Demons head flying back, Sin infuses his hands with [Midnight Glory] grabbing the Demon by both sides of his head. Tearing with the might of an enraged dragon, Sin splits the Demons body into half, before incinerating it with his Sacred Flame.

"Trash like you are the reason, a dying father has to leave the world without spending the remaining time with his family!" Spitting on the ashes of the Demon, Sin launches himself back into the fight killing all the remaining stragglers. 

"Everybody sit down, eat and replenish your energy. You all have one hour!"

"THANK YOU GRAND WARRIOR SIN!" 2,500 fighters yell out. Pulling out their rations, eating and chatting amongst themselves. "Have any of you noticed, Grand Warrior Sin seems like a monster in human flesh right now?"

"Hush you buffoon, as warriors who are under orders. It does not matter what our Commander 'seems like' We are out here fighting to protect both of our clans. You do not need to be questioning what's up with Commander. But if you must know, I had seen Sin and Sirius talking. I ended up over hearing all of it. All I can say is, Grand Warrior Sin is a man amongst men. To feel the pain of Wolf King Sirius, and taking matters into his own hands. That is all you need to know." An unknown fighter replies, with clear reverence in his eyes towards Sin.


	14. Released Scars Of The Heart

8 Bloody hours pass as Sin leads 2,500 fighters through 60 encampment. Claiming the lives of 35,768 bandits, 22,329 Beast Men and 25 Demons of lower class. During the raids Sin had tried his best to protect the lives of his fighters, in the end 50 had sacrificed themselves to protect a fellow comrade in arms. Every death was a pang in Sins heart, these were fighters lives that were his responsibility. These fighters were husbands, wives, sons, daughters. Grinding his teeth looking at the 50 lifeless bodies in front of him, Sin balls his hands into fists powerlessly. 

"I want all 50 of these fighters to be brought back to Phoenix Heart City. Every man and woman is to be given proper burial. Regardless of clan, the families that are grieving can freely come to find me. I will pay each family 10 years worth of salary, for as long as I am alive. These torn apart families can at least live at ease!"

A member of the logistics department writes down the compensation, along with the names of the brave men and women who had died. "It shall be done Grand Warrior Sin." The logistics members bow in respect, thanking Sin for his sincerity, and care towards the families.

Remembering the words Sirius had spoken to him. Sin recollects himself silently swearing to himself "No matter how strong I have become so far, I am still not strong enough to stop sacrifices amongst the fighters bestowed to me. I am not yet worthy enough of their respect!" 

Looking north where Sirius and Alarunes battleground is taking place. From over 25 miles away, Sin can feel the violent energy fluctuations. The clouds torn apart in the sky, and the fighting intent of two warriors. 

"I want the fastest person to follow me for a trip. The rest of you take ease as you return to Phoenix Heart City. Tell whoever is in charge, under my orders your unit is not to be bothered for 4 hours. During this time you may all eat, relax or sleep. You all have earned it!"

Moments later a man in his thirties steps forward to represent the unit. "Grand Warrior Sin, I am known as Graham, without any form of arrogance if I am to say I am second, none would dare say they were first in speed."

Looking Graham up and down, "We shall see when push comes to shove, whether you can live up to your claim or not. We have a maximum of 30 minutes to travel 25 miles, if you aren't getting cold feet by all means I'd like the company."

A look of seriousness appears on Graham's face. "Not to worry Grand Warrior Sin, this man might becoming older, but I am still as rambunctious as a toddler full of piss and vinegar!" 

"Very well time is wasting, every second counts Graham. I am not looking down on you by any means, if you happen to tire out you can connect your Mana with mine."

"There's no need for that Grand Warrior Sin." Graham replies back respectfully.

Taking the lead Sin empowers his body with his Mana, wherever he goes a cyan blur is followed by a crimson blur. Along the way, both men leave any Bandit and Beast Men alive for the sake of meeting the time limit. After 24 minutes Sin and Graham, reach the boundary of Sirius's and Alarunes battlefield.

Looking Graham in the eyes "Wait out here, find some high place to cover your body. Hide your aura within your body, lest you want an un-welcomed welcoming party."

Before Graham could answer, Sin had already been an afterimage in his original place. Feeling the weak Mana of Sirius, Sin had increased his speed to 4x what he and Graham had been travelling at. Shocking the man in disbelief, Graham takes heed of Sins words. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

At Sirius and Alarunes battlefield, Sirius is quickly reaching exhaustion. Every sequence taken is a risk of life and death, aura weakening and having a harder time breathing as the seconds pass. Despite him willing his body to follow his orders, Sirius's body is quickly wrung dry fighting with 100% from the beginning.

Noticing the changes Alarune speaks for the first time since their fight started. "Wolf King Sirius, I must say this has turned out to be quite the disappointment. Though you cannot help it, as a warrior I am not pleased by the results of our fight so far. I have barely touched 30% of my full power, if this were you back in your youth. I would be lying if I didn't say I'd be half across the gates of death already."

Staring coldly at Alarune "Well what did you expect of me. Pointing at the hourglass on his chest's left side, it would appear your little 'friend' is making me a pathetic excuse of a warrior."

"Indeed it is, so now I have no chance but to end your life. You died fighting your hardest for so long already, you should already be proud of keeping up with me so far!"

Unleashing a frightening amount of Mana, Alarunes aura explodes creating a totem of a six-armed Asura with 1 Sword in each hand.

Looking at the totem behind Alarune, Sirius frowns in displeasure "This stupid bitch has surpassed me when I was at my peak." 

Calming himself and using the remaining power left in his body. A 100 meter totem of a Black-Red Wolf rises hanging in the sky behind Sirius. The moment Sirius had released his totem, Alarune had already rushed towards him. 

Just as Alarune and Sirius were about to clash, a figure had arrived in the middle of the clash. Slashing his Sword and Saber out, sending both Alarune and Sirius skidding backwards.

Turning his back to Alarune, Sin stares Sirius down. "I thought I told you i'd kick your mother fucking ass unconscious if need be?" Walking towards Sirius, Sin unleashes his Mana suppressing the exhausted Sirius to his knees. "Why don't you be a good old wolf now, and spend the rest of your life with your wife and daughter?" 

Defenseless against the Sin who's not holding anything back at all. Sirius is knocked out unconscious, bending down on one knee and hefting the man's body over his shoulder. Sin looks back in Alarunes direction. "I will be back in a moment." 

Slashing his hand down a tear in space appears. Hopping through it Sin appears in front of Graham. "Listen well Graham, you are to take the unconscious Wolf King back to Phoenix Heart City. Bring him to Kirala, and tell him I am taking matters here into my hands!"

Sin passes Sirius's body over to Graham. Once again slashes his hand down, hopping through the tear in space. Sin appears in front of Alarune, "You are my prey now." Unsheathing his Sword Sin disappears using [Void Steps] appearing behind Alarune, followed up with [Illusionary Sword]

Placing her Sword behind her horizontally on a 45 degree angle, Alarune effortlessly blocks Sins attack taking one step back. Twisting her wrist Alarune slashes her Sword down at Sin, sliding through the space between her legs. Sin swipes his Sword across Alarunes achilles heel, bringing bright sparks as no damage is left on her war grieves.

Rolling over avoiding the strike that would have impaled him to the ground, Sin flips his body up into the air. Spinning his body 180 degrees Sin pierces his Sword towards Alarunes neck, effortlessly bringing her Sword up to block the attack. Somersaulting using the rebound force planting his feet onto Alarunes Sword, using all the weight in his body Sin stomps down on the Sword making it pierce through the ground.

[Midnight Glory] enshrouds Sins fist as he punches both hands out aiming to smash Alarunes temple between his fists. Just as they were about to meet their target, Alarunes hands had flashed in break neck speed stopping his fists with palms open.

"Well aren't you just a ferocious wolf cub? Those flames could definitely burn me to a crisp if I were careless. Sadly unlike you who has the majority of his power being suppressed by foreign objects, I can use all of my power in whatever way I like such as this."

A black globe surrounds Sins body with vast amounts of spatial tears within, just as Sin was about to defend himself. Six blinding Sword Lights cuts into Sins body like a hot knife through butter. Raising her hand and crushing it closed in midair, the spatial tear holding Sins body within compresses. 

"KRACHAK!" 

Bone shattering sounds echo throughout the valley, Sins body drops to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Gnashing his teeth, fighting through the pain of having multiple bones shattered. Sin weakly raises himself. 

"Oh dear you are not a one trick pony are you? I have only shown you a fraction of what I can do, and look at you struggling already. What a mood killer"

Alarune stomps down on the back of Sins head burying it into the earth. "A little cub like you dares to appear out of butt fuck nowhere, disappears with my prey and dares to replace him with this meager amount of strength? FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" 

Alarune increases the force of her foot crushing Sins head into the earth, dust and gravel rise from the ground as a 5 meter deep whole is left in place.

Grabbing Sin by the back of the hair and raising him in front of herself, Alarune punches out multiple times each followed by loud "KRACHAKS"

"Pitiful, you walk in here acting all hot shit. Yet you're nothing more than a side bitch compared to a real warrior like Sirius!" Letting go of Sins body as if it were a corpse. 

"My power coincides with bringing the scars in one's heart to the surface. Well I hope you don't mind, let's see what you have holding back your full power."

Sending a portion of her Mana into Sins body. Guiding it towards his heart, Alarune activates her [Heart Murdering Curse] Various images and events float to Sins mind. Starting from the time he was a young child, he had been treated as an outcast by everyone around him. Because he was different from the other children, they had all bullied him. 

A young Sabrina had stepped in front of Sin, spreading her arms open in front of the bullies. Despite the fear in her innocent heart, Sabrina stands in front protecting Sin from the bullies"Do you think you're tough picking on Sin in a group?" 

The other kids start laughing in hysterics, then that 'clip' in his mind shatters. Moving onto the next one, before Sin was about to leave the country as the Blood Dragon Mercenary Teams Leader. Sabrina had arrived with tears in her eyes "Sin don't go yet I have something to give you!" Sabrina pulls out a necklace with a picture of her smiling inside of it. "This is for you, I don't know what it is you have to do, but it is bound to be dangerous. Hopefully with this you will find the strength to continue on!"

Transitioning from various scenes, memories, and unforgettable images. One in particular arises stabbing into Sins very being. Sabrina had been in bed making love with another man, the man vulgarly shouts "You stupid little slut, how could that fucking merc ever compare to me! I can fuck you whenever and where ever, bringing you to orgasm multiple times. And yet you dare to say you love him in front of me?"

A resounding "SLAP" is heard, leaving a red palm print on Sabrina's right cheek. "A stupid little girl like you actually made me dirty my own hand, how disgusting."

The next scene moves to Sabrina being out with her friends. "Sabrina, when will you tell Sin to stop bothering wasting his time on you? He gives you the world, and yet you don't return his love. Isn't it unfair to him?"

Talking back to her friends "It's not like I asked him to fall in love with me. And even if I did give him my love, he's just a merc who travels from battlefield to battlefield. He's bound to die one of these days, I do not want to be made a widow with a fatherless child."

Tears drop from Sins eyes, internally howling "I gave you the world! I gave you my heart, but I was never good enough for you! You couldn't care less about me, no matter how hard I tried to show you my love. You took me into your hands, crumpled me up and threw me away!" 

"Hoh, well aren't you an admirable human? Loving a woman so much to the point she was the only one keeping you alive during your mercenary times. But she had taken it for granted, and not only that she looks down on you as if you were trash. Oh how I wonder, how you could continue loving someone like that. Well whatever it's none of my business anyways."

Stabbing her Sword down through Sins right shoulder, ripping her Sword out and repeating the process with his left shoulder. Kicking Sins body away like trash in the street. "I've lost my interest here, I'd rather be having more fun killing those innocent and weak humans, you and Sirius wish to protect so much."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sin lays lifelessly on his back staring up at the sky. Tears stained his face, he had always loved Sabrina more than anything in the world. He had found his soul mate, while they were never meant to be in this lifetime. The heart is a stubborn thing, making Sin suffer much sadness never being able to receive the love he had given out. Thus is how the world works, making a joke out of people for shits and giggles.

Weakly reaching his hand towards the necklace hanging around his neck, Sin opens it up looking at the picture of Sabrina smiling for one last time. "All this time, I had been stubborn in loving you. Now I am who knows how far away, and yet my heart still longs for you. We both knew it would always end this way."

"My love for you is one that transcends worlds. While I can pointlessly love you, this whole time I had been holding myself back. There's no point in being a fool any longer." A smile appears on Sins face. "This is goodbye my lover, I hope you'll find a man who treats you well."

Ripping the necklace from his neck with the remaining strength he can muster. A raging inferno of Cyan-Black flames wrap around Sins body. As Alarune was dishearteningly leaving from a disappointing battle. Time seemed to come to a grinding halt, turning around to look behind her. Alarune is stricken with shock to see Sin standing again, what was bizarre to her, all the wounds on his body were healing at a rate visible to the naked eye.

A weak voice from out of nowhere sounds beside Alarunes ears "You really shouldn't have brought a man's scars to the surface, you may very well just regret giving a man reason to discard his weakness."

Slashing out her Sword in multiple attempts, but failing to gain any results of an pointless endeavor. Alarune is shook up, "How could I miss the presence of someone approaching me. But at the same time not existing, this doesn't make any sense!" 

Fear begins to blossom within Alarune, "Monster, he's a goddamn monster! He was practically dead just moments ago, and now he's risen from the fucking grave as if a reborn phoenix. The pressure he radiates now is stifling, all the cells in my body are screaming danger!"

Raising his Sword placing it across both his shoulders. "I must thank you, within despair there is always a light at the end of the road. Not only had you ripped my scars open, you had given me a way to finally release myself from my own doing."

Dashing forward Slashing his Sword down at a speed so fast, before Alarune could even react. Two deep gashes appear on Alarunes shoulders, with a pool of blood beneath her. Reacting just in time moving 1 centimeter to the left, Alarune avoids a fatal stab just missing her heart. Being shaken up from the inhumanly fast attacks from Sin. She had been launched into the air by sin, forming a lower case "l" with his body. With one hand on the ground supporting his parallel to ground body, Sin had kicked Alarune in the jaw sending her flying. Letting his body fall backwards to land on his feet, sin jumps from the ground appearing parallel behind her instantly, Sin puts Alarune into a choke hold from behind. Forcefully stopping their ascent with his Mana, Sin uses his back as a 'bomb' to blow up his Mana sending them streaking to the earth below at 375 kms/hr. 

Just as they were about to smash into the earth from the sky, Sin had flipped his body standing on top of Alarunes back. Using it to cushion his fall, while a 70 meter long spider web forms on the ground. Shooting out the crater Sin yells down into the newly created crater.

"HEY! Are you still alive in there? How does it feel being fucked into the earth!?"

Alarunes aura explodes massively, feeling the rage coming from the uncharted depths of the earth, Sins face takes a sudden change. "Looks like you rocked the boat too hard this time dumb ass."

Alarune shoots out of the crater, landing 10 meters away from Sin. Wiping the blood off the side of her mouth with her thumb, "It felt great, I JUST love being fucked into the earth!"


	15. Vicious To Yourself To Destroy Thy Enemy

"Human, you just ripped the dragons reverse scale off. You should be proud as a side bitch warrior making me release all my limiters." Shortly after that, Alarunes aura begins exploding out of proportions. A demonic purple flame roars out of her body into the air, then drops back down in the form of a Dragon swallowing Alarune within. 

Alarunes armour begins undergoing massive changes, in particular her weapon has the beating thumps of a heart, and the roars of a Dragon from the archaic times. It was then a notification had popped into Sins head.

[Conditions to upgrade Basic Destruction Body have been updated. Surpass your limits and destroy the Demon Commander Alarune.]

"Tch what a picky fucking system. Just like a damn women, can't make up your fucking mind." Feeling the changes in Alarune, and every fiber of his very being screaming death awaits. Sin activates [Implosion] while equipping the [Midnight Reaper Mask] enhancing the tier of [Midnight Glory Sacred Flame.] 

Sins hair grows out in length becoming black, with white streaks flowing throughout. His left eye turns pitch black, and the right jade white. The basic armour transforms into a Black-White Flame full body armour, both of Sins [Soul Weapons] ignite in Black and White flames respectively.

"You are right with one thing, I might just be a little side bitch at this point in time. However, what you don't know is this. The stronger the opponent, the stronger I become in turn." 

Rushing at each other giving up all sense of defense, fighting with pure primal instinct. Sin and Alarune slash out at each other causing sparks to fly from their armour. Slashing down his Saber onto Alarunes Sword, using all his weight Sin slams his body into Alarunes chest. Knocking her off balance, his Saber slashes down vertically drawing a scar on Alarunes face. Following up with a slash of her own, Sins left side of his chest is ripped open as a feeling of burning pain from being cooked alive flows through his body.

Ignoring all pain, Sin viciously throat punches Alarune who has yet to recover from her attack. Knowing how dire the damage would be, Alarune headbutts Sins fist to evade a fatal blow. Being blown back hearing a slight 'crunch' emit from her skull, Alarune momentarily stumbles disoriented. Giving Sin enough time to flash in sending a deadly elbow blow into her gut, followed by an open palm strike across the right side of her chin. 

Grabbing the back of her head with both hands, Sin forces her head down smashing his knee into her nose instantly breaking it. The pain wakes up Alarune from being disoriented. Throwing a vicious strike of her own, ripping through Sins armour and flesh coming out the right side underneath his shoulder blade. Sin clasps both hands together, ignited in [Midnight Glory] smashing down on the back of Alarunes head. Alarunes body falls limp, managing to stay up thanks to the support of her arm pierced through Sins body.

Grabbing the arm that's pierced through his body, Sin applies pressure snapping her arm in half. Stomping down on her lower back, Sin stabs his Sword and Saber down through both shoulders. Giving up all caution to the wind, Sin pushes [Midnight Glory] beyond the acceptable range where it doesn't burn him either. Standing in the column of fire burning himself and Alarune together. 

Alarune grabs Sins ankle with her left hand, ignoring the pain of muscles being cut apart by the Saber in her shoulder. Alarunes heaves her arm forwards, knocking Sin off balance and falling to the ground beside her. 

Straddling his body, Alarune rains down punches onto Sins face, chest, gut, rib-cage and nose. Just as the last was about to land on his throat crushing his windpipe, Sin grabs her hand with an open palm. Clenching down with all his force shattering the bones in her hand. Alarune lets out a scream of pain, Sin extends his legs forwards throwing Alarune off of his body.

Both stand up instantly, launching forward punching each other in the face at the same time. Not willing to be the side to give up, both Sin and Alarune send blow after blow into each others undefended bodies. Both fighters last punch meet each other first for fist, sending them skidding backwards huffing and puffing. Leaving a long blood trail to where they eventually stopped.

"THIS is the motherfucking thrill I've been looking for!" Alarune yells out in ecstasies "However, your time has come to an end." The six-armed Asura totem appears hovering behind her back in the sky.

Looking up at it, Sin is momentarily fazed as a voice in his soul unknown to him sounds out. "Brat if you die so does my remnant soul. It is too early to be appearing, however the situation isn't proving to be a good one for you. I will transfer you whatever energy I can, combine both your Qi and Mana with the new energy.

A vast amount of knowledge floods into Sins mind. As if he had already known it for all his life, combining all three sources of energy into one single unity. Sin yells out [Destruction] His aura explodes as a 100 meter tall totem of a Black Wolf appears behind him, decked out in armour resembling a Blood Dragon.

Uncontrollably both of Sins [Soul Weapons] are drawn together combining with each other. Grabbing his combined [Soul Weapon] floating in the air. Sin notices the illusory figure of Midnight Reaper contained within the weapon. 

Looking in confusion Midnight Reapers voice transfers to Sins ears. "You had said we would create new legends together in this world, it's time to stay true to that oath brother."

"What a good brother you are, but truly this fight has to end immediately. Under the effects of both [Implosion] and [Destruction] combined, my cells are being devoured to give me this power. If I don't finish things fast, my body may very well blow up on its own accord."

Breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Sin closes his eyes, as he sheathes his weapon into the scabbard hanging from his waist to contain the weapon. Erasing all thoughts and distractions from his mind, Sins killing intent intensifies. Solely focused on killing Alarune, the raging inferno calms itself, as the 100 meter Black Wolf Blood Dragon Armour totem shoots down being absorbed into Sins body.

"Hoh... Well don't you seem to be in a dangerous state right now, but do you think you have the strength to truly surpass me?" A smile appears on Alarunes face "Unlike you, I can also double up on my Berserk state without it destroying my body from the inside out!"

Alarunes figure becomes completely red, as steam begins rising from her body. Her six-armed Asura totem flies down combining itself with her body. Three arms spread out from Alarunes left and right side respectively, wielding one Sword in each hand. "Walking the path of an Asura, is about slaughtering all enemies with overwhelming power. This is a technique I had just recently created. I planned on killing Sirius with it to honour him as my rival. But I think killing a potential threat like you, is far more important than my own rival."

Feeling the terrifying aura radiate off of Alarunes body. Sin looks at Alarune lifelessly thinking to himself. "Merala, I'm sorry just as I had rid myself of the scars in my heart. I will be leaving this world shortly, I was just starting to enjoy the love and affection in your voice when you call me your husband." 

A smile appears on Sins face, as determination burns within his eyes. "Let's finish this!" Sin roars out with one hand on the hilt of his weapon, running straight towards Alarune focusing purely on attack.

After reaching 10 meters away from each other. Focused in on the 'zone' a scream of agony pierces through the forest, temporarily breaking Sins concentration. 

"Husband you can't die! A world without my husband in it, is not a world worth living in. If you die, I die!"

Too late to change his attack, a sound of chains snapping echo within his mind. Sin uses [Void Steps] at the last moment appearing behind Alarune. [Illusory Sword: Void Breaker] Space twists around Alarune, compressing her body until it emits loud popping sounds. Sheathing his weapon with a 'Ssssshhhhhh' blood sprays out in a shower from both Alarune and Sins bodies. Sins entire right arm is cleaved through, just barely being held onto by the muscles.

Appearing behind Alarune, grinding his teeth down ignoring the 'frozen' sensation in his right arm. Sin uses the hilt of his scabbard thrusting it into Alarunes back, sending her flying into the air. Launching himself off of the ground Sin envelops his whole body in [Midnight Glory] Slashing out his weapon, six beautiful Sword Lights envelope Alarune like a black rose blooming at midnight, with the moon above. Six deep cleaves appear in Alarunes body, one even severing her whole left arm as it burns into nothingness. [Blood Dragon Interweaving Night]

Holding his weapon in front of his face, placing his right hand on the back of the blade. The mysterious voice sounds again within his soul. "Are you sure you wish to descend upon this path?"

Instantly answering "Yes" Sin hears a sigh full of grief. "This is the same reason why I couldn't protect Eril and Meril all those years ago, but your choice is yours and it's been made. I hope you're able to withstand the backlash."

The temperature in the surrounding 60 miles. Rises to an extreme high, nine black suns appear around Sins body. Nine rays of flaming light shoot out from each sun individually into Sins [Soul Weapon.] Igniting into a brilliant sea of stars and comets flowing like tranquil water around Sin and Alarune in midair. 

[Nine Heavenly Retribution Suns!] Sin slashes down his weapon, cleaving the surrounding fabric of the world in half. As a pillar of flame shoots out of his weapon, in the form of a 400 meter tall wave of black flames. Rushing through Alarunes body without reservation, a solitary scream of agony sounds out before disappearing. Alarune had been incinerated almost instantly, the pillar of flames continued on for 20 miles, just ending 5 miles short of reaching Phoenix Cry City.

Still airborne Sins body makes a loud "POP!" As vast amounts of blood explode out of Sins body from head to toe. Powerlessly falling to the ground from 300 meters high, Sin takes a look in Meralas direction. Noticing the tears in her eyes, Sin forces the remaining Mana in his body to stop his descent. 

Nearly being knocked unconscious from the pain, Sin smiles lovingly towards Merala. "I'm alive my wif-" Sins body once again descends unstoppable this time, slamming into the ground causing a 7-meter crater to appear in the earth. Coughing up pools of blood, with bits of organs and shattered bone mixed within. 

Merala runs towards the direction of the crater, Sin lays lifelessly gazing at the sky. Now that the fight had officially ended, the aura both Sin and Alarune had been producing vanished. The splash effect alone from each other's blows could have easily killed Merala without exception.

Pangs of pain awakened Sin from falling unconscious, Merala had elevated his lifeless body. Sitting on the ground behind Sin, Merala had used her chest as a pillow for Sins head. While her arms wrap around his chest open palmed, sending Nature Qi into the gaping hole Alarune had punched through his body.

Sin leans his head backwards locking his eyes with Merala weakly. "Please leave me here and return to Phoenix Cry City. Kirala is gonna hang me from the balls, if her precious daughter were to receive any direct form of danger." 

Sin descends into unconsciousness from the exhaustion of burning his bodies potential. Had he kept himself forced in his Berserk state any longer, his whole body would have blown up into smithereens. 

After one full hour and exhausting her Nature Qi reserves. The gaping whole in Sins chest had been stabilized, no longer bleeding and slightly healing the severed muscles and tendons. "Husband, your suffering is also my suffering. We will share times of joy together, as well as times of pain and sadness together. Foolish man, how could I ever leave my husband out here to be killed by the enemies hands?"

After carefully maneuvering Sins body, eventually Merala had managed to get his body wrapped around her in a piggy back position. Trekking her way back to Phoenix Cry City with her unconscious husband, Merala had run into many organized platoons of bandits. 5 Hours pass with much blood shed in between, Merala had avoided the fights possible, and fought those that she couldn't avoid. 

Using her own body on many occasions to shield the unconscious Sin, Merala had been worked down into a weakened state tumbling and falling many times. Eventually her body had become numb and powerless. However, the thought of not being able to protect her own husband. Had pushed her beyond many limits, making the seemingly impossible task at hand possible.

By the time Merala had finished trekking her way back to Phoenix Cry City. Merala was beyond spent, the gates had opened immediately when the city guards had seen their little matriarch approaching the city. 

After Merala had walked into Phoenix Cry City, a frail body had appeared in front of her "YOU STUPID GIRL! Do you not understand the dangers of being so close to Grand Warriors, and a Grand Demons battle is!?"

Sirius howls in fright, seeing all the grievous injuries his precious daughter had attained.

Smiling touched by the love and worry on Sirius's face. Merala smiles like an angel. "Father, I saved my husband's life!" Were the last words said before Merala had fallen unconscious, with Sins body falling to the ground beside her.

Bending down to the ground on his knees, Sirius picks Merala and Sins body's up, hanging them over his shoulders. "Goddamn young'uns, what a mess you leave yourselves for us old timers to deal with."


	16. One Last Dance

Four hours have passed since Merala and Sin had arrived at Phoenix Cry City. Merala had awoken and was spending time with Sirius. "Father, how is husband's condition?"

"This little bastard had discarded all defense. Had he a little bit of a brain up in his house, he could've been fully recovered by mine, and your mother's clan elders. We can at most take away the threat to his life, but to truly recover. A trip to the capital city is needed."

Disgust flashes in and out of Meralas eyes. "The capital city is occupied by the Vermilion Bird Clan. If my husband were to go, that bitch and her daughter will do anything to get back at you and mother. It wouldn't surprise me if both those sluts tried to devour my husband."

Shaking his head in frustration, Sirius tries his best to pacify Merala. "Truth be told the travel can wait another 2 or 3 weeks. After my death, the Wolf God Clan is going to be in an uproar. The 20 elders present already approve of Sin. However, those other fucks do not, their ambition might destroy the clan if Sin does not take appropriate measures."

Patting Merala on the head, like he always had during her childhood. "Do not be angry towards the Vermilion Bird Clan. The Phoenix Heart Clan, and Vermilion Bird Clan have always been allies of my Wolf God Clan. We may have been kicked out of the capital city, but that does not mean our friendship has grown thin. You'll have to do your absolute best baby girl. Ariya's daughter Reiya, will definitely fight for Sins love, to make up for what her mom lost previously."

Pouting like a spoiled child "Hmph that nympho and little slut can forget it. Unlike Reiya, husband has already warmed up towards me. She'll at most be good as a mistress to watch on when husband becomes a legend in this world." 

Pinching Meralas cheeks lovingly "Let's go find your mother, Kirala said she was making your favorites for supper tonight."

Merala instantly cheers up running out of the room. After a couple seconds, she runs back in and kisses Sins forehead before leaving again. Happily shouting aloud "Mother, I want more Scallops than father!" 

Smiling to himself, Sirius looks at Sin thinking to himself. "My daughter is in your hands now my boy, I leave the clan and my cubs in your hands. I wish I could live a little bit longer, it would have been nice to bring Kirala and Merala to Earth with me."

Sirius arrives at the dinner table, taking his place sitting beside Kirala. Merala had already been on her third plate of food. Seeing his daughter eat with such gusto, a prideful smile appears on Sirius's face. "Eat slowly and savour the food my girl, you'll taste more of the flavours your mother put into her dishes."

Kirala kicks Sirius's foot under the table, flashing a coy smile to Sirius. Merala had been too busy diving into the feast spread out on the table to notice. Looking over to his wife, Kirala had been eating a sausage in a provocative way. Her intention was clear, Sirius looked away somehow at that point in time, something on the roof seemed to be especially interesting.

After Merala had devoured the majority of the food, she had run off to accompany the unconscious Sin. Kirala nuzzles up into Sirius's embrace. "Hubby, do you have any regrets in this world?" Tears fall through Kiralas choked words.

Running his hand lovingly through Kiralas hair. "Only a minor one, but that's not something I will die regretting. You've healed my heart, and even given me the wonderful blessing of such a beautiful daughter. What could I possibly regret?"

Looking up into Sirius's eyes "Hubby, do you think Sin will recover? Merala has already decided Sin as her husband. If she lost both her husband and father, she would be truly heart broken."

"Of course he will recover, my boy is a monstrous existence in any world or galaxy out there. Even more so now, Sin has changed and become a new man. From another man's point of view, he had rid himself of the scars he was holding within his heart. I had rushed back in time to see the death of Alarune, If it weren't for Meralas cries. Sin really might have let himself die to kill his opponent."

"Hubby, can you take me out to see the stars with you one last time? You said one day you would point out to me your parents in the night sky."

Smiling lovingly "Of course my queen, anything to make you happy. Sirius picks Kirala up in a princess carry, bringing a shocked gasp, followed by affectionate laughter. "Come on my beautiful queen, the starry sky is waiting for us."

\---------------------------------------------------

After trekking up the mountains for a half hour, Sirius was starting to wheeze and exhaust himself. Kirala worriedly tells Sirius "Hubby, this spot is good. It is a good clear view of the stars."

Despite knowing his own condition, Sirius is ashamed of himself. "Not yet, we have yet to reach the top. My queen deserves the best views, not something half-assed." Sirius continues his hike up the mountain. Finally after another hour, and reaching their destination. Sirius had fallen flat on his ass, covered in sweat from head to toe. "Now this is the beauty that is worthy to grace my queen's presence."

Kirala and Sirius lay down on the grass beside one another, clasping hands with each other. Sirius raises Kiralas hand to his face, lovingly kisses the back of her hand. "In my world, we used to hold special events when two lovers became unified for life in marriage. However, none of those people who can attest to it are here in this world. But we have the stars in the sky to attest for us, and also my parents." 

Sirius pulls out a little box from his pocket "A woman like you deserves so much better. I caused you so much heartache back then, and even now I will only cause you more heartache. I hope this is enough to make up for my actions back then."

Sirius opens the lid of the box, revealing a ring with an Amethyst embedded into it. "This is the last thing that I will be able to give you my queen, purple has always been your favorite colour. Holding Kiralas right hand in his, Sirius gently places the ring onto Kiralas ring finger. "Back on earth, this is what it means when a man has decided to choose the women he will stay with for the rest of his life."

Kirala looks at the ring on her finger with tears of joy. "Hubby, this is so beautiful! Where did you get something like this?"

Kissing Kirala on the lips. Sirius smiles "I made it for you, I am sorry I'm not a craftsman or anything of the sorts. If I were, it would've turned out even more beautiful for my queen." 

Shaking her head "Foolish hubby. No matter what it is, if you put your heart and love into it. It will always be beautiful, not because of luxury. But because of the time one pours all their passion and love into it." 

Kirala rubs the ring gently with appreciation. "Does this mean you will also be my guardian star with this ring?" 

"Indeed I will be, when a loved one dies. They become stars in the sky, they watch you and guide you throughout life." Pointing up at the stars in the sky. "The one on the right is my mother, she was a tailor. She always took pride in keeping her man well dressed. The one on the left is my father, he was the Commander of an army 350,000 strong. He protected all lives equally, nobility or peasant. To him every life was precious, he was a man who died protecting his comrades."

Listening to Sirius and watching where he points in the sky. Kirala is stunned, two projections of both stars look towards Kirala and Sirius from in the sky. Smiling sweetly the women uses her hand to guide the various stars in the sky "Thank you for the beautiful granddaughter" The women's figure disappears, as the man uses his hand to guide the various stars in the sky. "I am proud of you, my son. Thank you for the beautiful granddaughter." The man's figure disappears from the sky.

Kirala wipes the back of her neck, looking at her dampened hand. Sirius had started crying the moment he saw the smile he had missed for so long. "Your parents are lovely people, I wish time could be reversed so I could meet them."

Wiping the tears from his eyes. "They were the most caring, in times of war when there was hardly any food to go around. Both of them would always starve themselves to make sure I was fed."

Sirius wraps his arms around Kiralas waist, whispering into her ears. "Before I die, I would like to dance with you under the night sky while I still have some strength left in me."

Helping Sirius up, Kirala wraps her arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius wraps his arms around Kiralas waist, with each step and each twirl, Sirius had spun his love into Kirala. A man's true desire is to find a woman he can love with all his heart. In any world, loneliness is a curse that drives humans crazy. For all desire companionship, to share laughter, love, and happiness, with the one that eradicates the darkness in their world. 

Each second passes, as both enjoy the company of their lover. Wishing to continue, Sirius simply couldn't keep up anymore. "Thank you for the dance hubby, who would've known you can control the battlefield just as good you do your women's movements." Kirala playfully taunts Sirius.

"There is no shame in a man being able to dance my queen. After all who is the one that couldn't stop the smile from hanging on her face?"

Blood starts to roll from Sirius's eyes, as his black hair turns white falling on the grass and withering away. Sighing in sadness Sirius's voice carries pain. "My queen, it would seem your husband's time is coming to an end." 

Hugging Kirala tightly into his embrace, kissing her on the lips one last time. "Be strong for yourself and Merala, I don't want to be the piece of shit husband and father who leaves his family. But I truly cannot fight this curse off anymore."

Smiling one last time, flames erupt around Sirius's body. A totem of a wolf shoots out of his body, raising its head and howling into the sky one last time. Before erupting into flames and withering away.

All the clan members of the Wolf God Clan in Phoenix Cry City, had heard the sorrowful howl of their Wolf King as he leaves this world. As a father, a husband, and man everyone respected. Every member of the Wolf God Clan lets out a piercing "AWOOOOOOOOOOO!" into the night sky, as many mourn the loss of their Wolf King.

Kiralas cries enter empty ears, as the body of Sirius she had been holding turned into ash, floating amongst the wind into the surrounding earth. Tears roll from Kiralas eyes like the opened floodgates of a dam. Looking up into the sky, a new star had taken its place comfortably above Phoenix Cry City. Looking at it, Kirala wipes her tears away as she sees the smile of her beloved Husband in the night sky.

"Thank you for everything my husband, thank you for making me a mother. Thank you for loving me, thank you for being the father of our beautiful daughter." Kirala lets her body fall onto the grass below her, comfortably laying in the remnant ashes. The warm embrace of her hubby, hugs her as the chilly night wind blows unforgivingly.

\-------------------------------------------

Before Sirius's soul had completely dissipated, he had transferred it into Meralas dream. Sirius had called out "Merala sweet heart, come and see father for the last time."

Merala had coming around the corner cheerily "Papa! I want to go to the capital city, eat lots of yummy food and go on many rides." A five year old Merala ran into Sirius's embrace. 

Picking his daughter up and spinning her around in circles. "Okay sweetheart, we shall go on every ride there is." Sirius lifts Merala up onto his shoulders. "Hang on tight to papa, we'll be there in a jiffy."

Running full speed ahead from Phoenix Cry City, all the way to the central city. Merala had been laughing the entire time "Papa I want to eat scallops the way you cook them for supper tonight!"

Smiling lovingly "Okay my little princess, papa will buy the most delicious scallops for you tonight after our day at the fair."

After 45 minutes of constant running, Sirius and Merala arrived at the central city. Arriving outside of the gates for the fair. Sirius raises 2 fingers in the air "Two full day passes please ma'am." 

"Of course sir, I hope you and your daughter enjoy your day here." A fair attendant had smiled back at Sirius passing him two tickets. After seeing Meralas bright eyes, the attendant had bent down. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Pulling out a lollipop from her pocket, the attendant smiles "This is for you little one."

Grabbing the lollipop happily Merala thanked the attendant, before sticking it into her mouth and running back to Sirius. Raising both arms up expectantly "Papa I want to ride on your shoulders!" 

Picking Merala up and placing her on his shoulders again. Sirius asks lovingly "Do you want a snack first, or go on rides?"

"The merry go round!" Merala shouts aloud pointing towards the ride. Before going onto the ride, Sirius and Merala showed the Carney their passes.

Placing Merala on the biggest horse on the ride. "Hold on tight my princess. Father will be right beside you the whole time."

After the ride had ended, Merala shouts as she pointed towards the gravitron-3000 "Papa let's go on the spinny ride!" Merala runs off getting her place in line. Turning around and shouting "Papa hurry up before I ask an uncle to take me on the ride."

A joyful afternoon passes, after going on many rides, playing many games, and tasting all kinds of treats. An exhausted Merala is fast asleep on Sirius's back. Before leaving the capital city, Sirius bought many pounds of scallops.

Arriving back at Phoenix Cry City, Sirius puts Merala to sleep in her bed. "Father will have a yummy supper waiting for you when you wake up." Kissing her forehead, Sirius leaves the room arriving at the kitchen and starts preparing all of Meralas favourite foods. 

One hour passed halfway through, Kirala had joined in cooking supper. After sharing an affectionate kiss, Merala had come running through the dining halls doors. "Papa I'm starving!" 

Merala was already sitting at her spot excitedly, with a fork and knife in each hand slamming them down on the table. "Papa I want more scallops than you."

Bringing various dishes to the table. Sirius had placed an oversized bowl of food filled to the brim with scallops, peppers, bean sprouts, shredded carrots and noodles.

"Eat slowl-" Before having the chance to finish his sentence, Merala already had stuffed cheeks struggling to chew her food.

Looking over to Kirala, Sirius playfully teases "She's just like her mother, devours food without savoring the flavours."

Looking annoyed Kirala says back "Keep it up, and there won't be any sex tonight hubby."

Spitting out the drink from his mouth, Meralas attention was inevitably caught. "Papa you should drink slower or you'll choke on it." 

Kirala laughs mockingly "That's right hubby, you should drink slower." 

Later that night after supper, and taking Merala out to play and run off her energy. Sirius bathed Merala, and told her the bedtime story, Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. 

Merala had fought sleep for more than a hour, so she could listen to the bedtime story. However, as inevitable as it is. Merala was tuckered out from all the rides earlier on, and the playing after supper.

Kissing Merala on the forehead, Sirius smiles one last time. "Goodbye my beautiful daughter, papa will always watch over you from up high in heaven."

Sirius's remaining soul had completely vanished from the world.

\-----------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the capital city, the soul stone of the Wolf King shattered. Causing a massive commotion in the capital city's royal families. Many had gathered for emergency meetings, some were joyous over Sirius's passing. While many were sad, as a respectable Grand Warrior, and a good ally to their clans. 

The Vermilion Bird Clan had mourned the most, mainly Ariya the matriarch of her generation. "Sirius you will be missed dearly, I may not have gained your heart or your love. But I have always loved you since back then, not one man had touched me since." Tears fall from Ariya's eyes, as she recalls all the memories of the young Sirius. Fighting to protect her life, when she had nearly been assassinated by the Demon Alarune.

"If only I were stronger back then, you wouldn't have had to suffer such grievous injuries, nor would the Wolf God Clan be kicked out of the capital city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Merala had found out Sirius was her father, her dreams have changed from the Elder Rein appearing in her dreams, and memories as a child to being Sirius.
> 
> Quick reminder:  
> (Sirius use to disguise as Rein to take Merala out with him into the capital city when she was a child.)


	17. Suppressing The Elders

After Sirius had died, Kirala had gathered all the remnant of his ashes, pouring them into an urn that was designed to resemble a wolf. Arriving back at her house, Merala was there waiting with tears in her eyes. "Father appeared in my dreams for the last time." Running into Kiralas embrace and hugging her mother. Merala bawls in her mother's embrace "Why does this world have to take father away from us?"

Gliding her hands through Meralas long hair. "It is okay sweetheart Your dad may have left, but do not forget this, when someone you love dies they turn into stars, gleaming in the night sky. So, when you are lonely and miss your father, look up into the night sky. You will find his silhouette looking over you, and tell him all about what you live through and experienced. Eventually you'll see a smile in the night sky, that belongs just to you." 

"Now come Merala, it has been a long and exhausting period of time. Let's go get some sleep" Kirala guides Merala into her bedroom, and both mother and daughter fell asleep side by side. They both cried in their sleep, one had lost her husband, and the other had lost her father. 

After waking up the next day, Merala lacked an appetite appetite, which was unlike her. Normally she'd consume enough food which would put six grown men to shame. Sighing in sadness Kirala kissed Meralas hair "I know it is very hard sweetheart, truly I do. If you won't eat for me, can you do it for your father? He would not want to see his precious girl like this."

Nodding her head with tears in her eyes. Merala had finally finished eating a plate of food. "Thank you mother, it was good like always." Smiling happily after her daughter had eaten. "Merala sweetheart, when the fighters of the Wolf God Clan leave today and return to their clan. Go and accompany them back to their clan, what you need is time for your heart to heal. And besides, your father is the type to leave things behind. Maybe you'll get something that eases the pain in your heart."

Nodding her head before leaving the room, Merala turned around. "What about you mother?" Smiling confidently Kirala replied "Don't worry about me sweetheart, mother will be fine. Now go and pack what you need. You don't want your husband to be alone if he were to wake up without you by his side do you?"

"I will be strong for both of us, as you're hurting inside more than I am. However, I am my father's daughter, and I do not want to make father sad seeing me like this. I have to be strong, so he can finally be at peace." Merala left the dining hall returning to her room and packed various changes of clothes, and woman 'necessities' that every woman over packs for.

After packing everything she needed, Merala made her way to the infirmary, where Sin was kept for this recovery. After entering Merala was surprised to see the 20 Wolf God Clan Elders. Bowing her head respectfully "Good afternoon elders, I hope I'm not intruding."

"You may rise Merala. You're not intruding at all. Sin is your husband, and you have every right to be here just as we do." Rein assured politely. All the other elders nod in good will towards Merala. Some even smiled asking "How are you feeling after Wolf King Sirius's passing last night?" 

She thanked the elders for their respect, before acknowledging the questions about her father. "I'm heartbroken, but father would not want to see me in such a sad state."

"That is true, Sirius always drank with me until both of us were drowned by Bacchus, when he had to stop impersonating me to take you out when you were still just a child." Rein said remembering the good times.

Suddenly he turned serious, looking Merala directly in the eyes "Merala we believe it is best you stay here, as the clan is going to be in a mess, and the other 20 elders are not as accepting as we are. They will most likely try to split our clan apart, and knowing Zenith's temperament, there will be fighting involved. We do not want you to get involved in this despicable matter."

Merala shook her head "Without any disrespect elders, Sin is my husband and I am going no matter what. My father has appointed Sin as the next Wolf King, and I am going to be there to congratulate him. There is nothing that will stop me from being with my husband!"

Rein waited a few beats, thinking, before replying "Well as you may see fit then little matriarch. We will be leaving in 2 hours from now. Do you need me to come get you before we are ready to go?"

"No need for that Rein, I will be accompanying my husband in the hopes he will eventually awaken." 

All the elders exit the room, gathering their fighters, along with the loot they had acquired from various raids they had performed. Before leaving the city, 40 families from the Phoenix Heart Clan approached the elders. "Grand Warrior Sin had stated he would give our families 10 years of compensation for our husbands death. Truth be told, we do not want compensation. We would like to serve Grand Warrior Sin when he officially becomes the next Wolf King."

Rein was put on the spot. Feeling awkward, he replied "As much as I would love to have your families serve our Wolf King, I do not want to take away families from our allies."

Kiralas voice sounds out as she approaches. "I have already given them permission, Sin had earned their respect and devotion. Who would I be to turn away such loyal people from honestly serving the next Wolf King?" She finished, smiling warmly at the elders who were present

The families bowed their heads, thanking Kirala profusely for allowing them to serve Sin.

After accounting for everyone present, Rein yells aloud. "Since everyone is here, you all have 10 minutes left to say goodbye to your significant other half. We will return to the Wolf God Clan, I am sure many are missing home, and many deserve a good rest after the war we just fought!"

Every fighter present man and woman, kiss their loved one goodbye. Then they got back into formation, awaiting the orders to move out.

"Move out, we have a home calling for our return!" Rein shouted.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After six long days of travelling, Rein, Zenith and the other elders, lead their fighters back to the Wolf God Clan. Upon their arrival many shouts of victorious war cries were heard from within Wolf Heart City. All the built up exhaustion from the travel had removed itself from the fighters shoulders. 

"Everyone disperse, your families are awaiting your return. Rest up well, in the next week all of you are relieved from duties to recover and relax." After hearing Reins orders, and the vacation they would all receive. All the fighters present thank Rein and the elders, returning to their families in high spirits.

As Rein, and the elders following him, were about to bring Sin to receive extra treatment, an elder named Arkus stepped forward, blocking the group. "I believe Wolf King Sirius had always said, might makes right. Therefore, I would like to formally request a challenge with the qualifier for the title of Wolf King."

Zenith came to the front enraged yelling "You mother fucking piece of trash, how dare you act all hot shit in front of us. Do you dare to disrespect the 10th generation Wolf King!?" 

Arkus shrugged his shoulders in a contemptuous way "You mean that unknown punk who had trained with you and Sirius for 2 months? What good would a young weak warrior like him do as the 10th generation Wolf King? There are plenty of us who are more deserving of such glory."

Zenith was about to raise his voice again, when an overbearing voice sounded out from behind "Enough of this bullshit, it's clear these old fucks don't believe in my might. So there is clearly only one proper way to make them believe in my strength!" 

A bandaged man appeared between both groups, and naturally this was Sin. He stared at Arkus, and the other elders, with disgust. "All 20 of you may come at me however you like. I don't want a bunch of old pussies screaming about unfairness when I whip your sorry asses!"

That simple movement had already bloodied the bandages around Sins abdomen. 

Seeing this Arkus scoffed in humiliation "You alone, an injured man dares to take all 20 of us on? How laughable!" 

"I may be injured, but beating some arrogant fuck tards like you is not out of my current capabilities. Now come, and show me what your arrogance has backing it up!"

Arkus without any reservations, threw himself at Sin aiming to punch at his chest. 

Effortlessly grabbing Arkus's hand, Sin moves his body forward three inches. He flexed his back muscles, sending all his power into his fist which he used to sock Arkus in the gut. The man is lifted six feet off the ground throwing up the contents in his stomach, and falling to his knees as a foot descended on the back of his head. 

"Just like I said, a pathetic excuse of a man like you is nothing but trash. I should've let Zenith take care of you, because now I stained my boots."

Looking at the other 19 elders, Sin flashed and appeared behind the nearest one. Brazilian kicking the surprised elder he sent him flying like a rag doll. Sin flashed above him grabbing him by the back of his head, and smashing it downwards into the earth rendering the elder unconscious.

Wiping off the dust on his bloodied bandages, Sin lifted up the unconscious elder chucking him into the group. One of the elders stepped forward catching him, the moment afterwards he fell limp to the ground. [Blood Dragon Neutralizing Palm] 

All the elders had grouped around Sin, weapons unsheathed. Sin laughed aloud like a mad man as he examined the group surrounding him "Dogs who only know to bite the hand of the one who feeds them, should be taught their place."

Unsheathing his combined Soul Weapon, Sin twisted the dull edge of the blade facing the elders present. "None of you ungrateful mutts, are worthy of dying your blood on my blade."

Dashing forward Sin slashed down, rending a weapon in half sending the elder flying backwards. Appearing behind the elder six sword lights devoured the elders body [Blood Dragon Interweaving Night] and the elder fell to the ground powerless in fright and shame.

Dodging to the left side by three centimeters, Sin ducked below the attacking elder. Thrusting the bottom of his scabbard into the elders gut, Sin finished up with clenching his hands and hammering down on the back of the elders head. 

Sin jumped up, dodging a blade which would've torn his chest open. Stomping his legs down, the sword shattered into numerous pieces. The next elder to attempt attacking him had their temples crushed between his fists.

Throwing his body down to the ground, Sin effortlessly dodges the four attacks aimed towards him. Unsheathing his weapon 16 sword lights flow like water sending the four elders flying [Blood Dragon Blossoming Lotus]

Gathering his Mana into the dull part of his Soul Weapon, Sin slashed out forming a giant cross devouring the remaining elders [Blood Dragon Sanctuary Cross] Sheathing his weapon with a "Ssssshhhhh" All the bandages wrapping Sins body had been fully drenched in his blood.

Sin had an expression of distaste on his face as he stared down at the beaten elders. He turned to Zenith "When they're awake I want a meeting with all of them later tonight." 

Before walking away Arkus's voice could be heard. "This isn't over yet you motherfucker! All of you get into a unison formation, because we're showing this young pup not to look down on us!"

The 19 other elders formed a pentagram formation, with Arkus standing in the middle of it. All the elders channeled their Mana into Arkus. Raising his war blade high into the air, Arkus slashed down with all of his strength.

A gigantic wave of Sword Qi blasted out, racing to devour Sin within. Turning around with his palm open, Sin clenched the Sword Qi wave, turning it into multiple lights floating in the wind.

"I wished to be merciful, but all of you are no longer deserving of my mercy!"

The Midnight Glory Sacred Flame erupts out of Sins body. unsheathing his weapon holding it parallel to the ground. Sins Sword Qi raged forming a river in the sky above. [Blood Dragons Water Path: Flowing Blades] 

When he slashed his Soul Weapon down, the raging river of Sword Qi crashes into the unison formation of Arkus and the other elders. A loud shattering sound reverberated, sounding as though a glass cup had shattered upon making contact with the ground.

The entire formation blew up, all the elders suffered hundreds of cuts and lacerations appear on their bodies. Falling weakly to their knees they hurled up mouthfuls of blood.

Walking towards Arkus, with his blade emitted loud scraping sounds on the ground below. Sin places the sharp edge of his weapon over the back of Arkus's neck. "Do you still dare to resist me now?" Sin asks, his voice cold, his billowing killing intent, takes form of a Blood Dragon hovering in the sky.

Gulping with a back drenched in a cold sweat, he stuttered "No Wolf King, I do not dare resist you any longer."

Lifting the blade off of Arkus's head, a smile graced his face. "Good, and as Wolf King I declare all of you 20 elders no longer need to worry about clan affairs. Your position as elders has been dismissed, until the day I deem you deserve my trust, and authority within the clan. Am I understood?" Sin placed heavy emphasis on the last part.

Arkus and the other elders banged their foreheads on the ground shouting in unison, "Yes Wolf King!"

"Very good. Since that has been taken care of, starting tomorrow you twenty will be stripped of all status. Within Wolf Heart City, I am sure there are many Clan members who need help with tasks. Perform all tasks you're given with honesty for 1 whole month. Prove your loyalty not only to me, but also the people of the Clan who put their lives in your hands."

Waving them off, Sin turned around looking at Zenith. "Starting tomorrow you are the combat instructor of our clan. I want you to start training all the children in Martial Arts and various techniques. For the children who work hard, regardless of status. I will personally teach them one on one also."

"After this war with the Beast Men I realized, I am not yet strong enough to protect everyone's lives who believe in me. I cannot stop every threat as a one man army, we desperately need warriors who can take control of the battlefield with their own might. I cannot be here in Wolf Heart City all the time, I also cannot leave my people vulnerable to enemy attacks. Thus starting tomorrow, everyone 10 years and older is to be brought to the Purgatory Boot Camp." 

Kneeling down on one knee respectfully "It shall be done my Wolf King, thank you for the honour and trust in me!" 

Walking over and grabbing Zenith by the hand. "Don't give me this bullshit. We are brother's who've trained together, and raided enemy encampments."

Thanking Sin once again, Zenith replied "While it is true that we are brothers, respect and status must be made known Sin. You're now the Wolf King, and I know you hate these fancy titles and shit but, it builds morale for everyone seeing their Wolf King to return respect, and be able to communicate with your people. This is something that must be done brother." 

He sighed to himself "So be it, however, in private do not give me any of this Wolf King bullshit. No matter the status, in private and on the battlefields. We are brothers who will live together, and die together!" 

Sin clasped wrists with Zenith. "Now go rest and do whatever you need to prepare for tomorrow. You have my full permission to access whatever resources you need, in order to ensure the success of the training. Also make sure there are no divides between the children, I do not want something like a caste system to form in my backyard. Everyone is equal no matter their status!" 

"It shall be done brother!" He replied, then leaving to prepare. Sin coughed up a mouthful of blood, as his wounds had reopened during the battle.

Merala ran towards him, providing support for Sins body. "Stupid husband! You had just woken up from a coma, and reopened all your wounds. What the fuck were you doing!" 

A smile graced Sins face, touched by Meralas love and care towards him. "Claiming my position as alpha in the tribe." His smile widened as he replied.

Angered by his foolish behaviour, Merala punched Sin in the stomach. A piercing scream of pain left Sins mouth

"You deserved that! Now let's go home husband. I'll cook supper for you, while you go and clean your body up. You reek to high heaven." Merala teased, playfully pinching her nose.

Lifting his own arm he took a whiff of the foul smell emitting from his armpits "Fuck me! That's rank!"


	18. The First Contact

Two weeks have gone by peacefully, the elders have been performing well. Many of the fighters, and civilians were starting to 'truly' respect the elders, not because of status, but because of their efforts they've made to help. Although it was an order from Sin, everyone began to approve of them. 

Zenith had started the training of all the children, during the process, Sin had recommended Zenith to implement a 'reward all and punish all' system. With the goal in mind, the children would all work hard, and become a single unity. Eventually forgetting about the massive divide of the nobles, and the peasants mentality which had grown amongst the clan. At the end of every week, Sin would put to test what they've learned, and what they can improve on. Even going as far as teaching his [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] and other combat techniques. The children were all like sponges, absorbing all the knowledge and improving at incomparable speeds.

After having found some time to himself, Sin reviews the system logs waiting for him after his fight with Alarune.

[Congratulations! Your Basic Destruction body has successfully upgraded to Intermediate Destruction Body. +10 points to physique]

[Congratulations! You have unlocked the first stage of the curse blocking your road of cultivation. You can now level up through levels 1 to 50. Unlocking conditions: Unknown. Debuffs: Triples the amount of experience required to level up.]

[Congratulations! Your Soul Weapon is in the process of creating a Spirit. Evolution Requirements: Feed the sapling spirit your Sword Qi.]

[You have accumulated a total of 15,374,287 experience points. You have leveled up through levels 1 to 9.]

[You have been awarded 90 stat points]

[You have been awarded 50,000 Merit Points.]

[Warning! Your body, meridians, organs, muscles have been severely wounded. You can only display 10% of your full combat power.]

After reading through all the logs, Sin feels a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was always curious why he didn't get experience from his kills. Now it was made clear, and it frustrated him. His subconscious had been hinting at hidden dangers lurking in the waters of [Desolate Kingdom.] With an extreme state of urgency, Sin had been training like a madman, every night he would summon all 40 clan elders, sparring against them all in groups.

Under the pressure of various combat styles, weapon masteries, and combination techniques. Sin had been using this time to refine his [Blood Dragon Sword Methods.] After the fight against Arkus, and the other elders, Sin had gained insight on how to combine different paths of [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] into one. This had also been improving his usage of Sword Qi. In doing this, Sin had been nurturing the Spirit for his Soul Weapon.

Sin had been sitting cross legged doing mental training, fighting against previous and present opponents. Sin had been interrupted during the session, he had been in the center of the training grounds. There was an inactive portal there, since no one had known what it was used for, Sin had taken the surrounding area as his training field.

It had suddenly erupted, with blue and white light flashing forming a cyclone inside of it. Having his interest piqued Sin approached it, to his shock he could smell the scent of the curry his mom would make him. Thinking to himself whether this were a trap, or just mere coincidence. A voice pierces through the portal stunning Sin.

"Sin It's Zen, I do not have much time to explain the situation. So you're just going to have to accept it for as it is now. I am sending you over various things you would've requested from me."

Afterwards big black garbage bags had landed in front of him in piles. 

"You can relax and do whatever you need to over on your end. Your family is in good hands, and everyone from the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team is here. There is no way any harm will fall upon your family, with all of us brothers and sisters here."

Having much to ask, Sin stops himself as he thanks his brother. "Thank you Zen, if it weren't for you and everyone else. I would truly be worried sick about my family."

After saying his piece Sins father had replaced Zen.

"My son, there is not much you can say within just 2 minutes. However, we all know your doing something amazing over there. Your mother and I are proud of you son, keep doing what you're doing and believe in yourself. No matter what you're doing, trust your heart!"

Sins mother had pushed her husband out of the way. Sobbing incessantly his mothers choked words enter through the portal.

"My handsome and mighty son..... Mother misses you so much, every night I worry about you. Just 3 weeks ago, I could feel it as if your life vanished. I couldn't believe it, my son is a monstrous existence and nothing can take you out easily. I don't know what enemies you're fighting over there, but never be reckless like that again!"

Sins heart ached, hearing his mother's concern and choked voice. Sin pushes his hand through the portal, feeling the resistance pushing back against his hand. Sin had clenched his left hand into a fist, raining fists down onto it rocking it left and right. Spider web like cracks spread out beneath the portal.

Feeling the resistance flutter for a minute, Sin empowers his body with Mana pushing through the portal. Arriving through the portal to the other side was not without a price. Appearing back in his house, Sins body had hundreds of lacerations and cuts appear on it. Dying the carpeted floor below in his own blood.

Wrapping his arms around his mother, Sin hugs her tightly. "You don't have to worry mother, your son won't be stubborn like that again."

Sin had clasped wrists with Zen, and all the other brothers and sisters from the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team. Many had things they wanted to say, but knowing the short time frame they held it back.

Seeing this Sin takes his shirt off, pointing towards his neck where the necklace once used to hang. "Don't worry you guys, I have broken through the cage I created for myself. Truth be told, I was a foolish man loving someone so much only to not receive the love back. I only realized that when I was close to dying."

Feeling the depressive atmosphere that once surrounded Sin disappeared. His comrades in arms, mother and father let out sighs of relief. Stepping forward and patting Sin on the shoulder, his father says.

"A man that can love someone so much, is not a weakness. It in turn is a strength, it proves your loyalty and the kind of man you are. But I must say, I am happy you finally let go of those scars in your heart. It truly was making you a recluse son."

Smiling warmly Sin hugs his father, mother, and everyone else. "It has been nearly 2 minutes everyone, I better head back before I lose my chance to."

Walking towards the portal, Zen had been fighting internally over a matter. Calling out from behind.

"Sin wait! There's something I think you should know."

Turning around and looking at his brother in arms. "What is it Zen?"

Gritting his teeth Zen replied "Sabrina..... She is alive."

Stunned Sin stands there motionless, eventually a smile had formed on his face. "Thank you brother, I am happy to hear she is alive, I do not know how she is. But I do know there is no reason for us to see each other. Let bygones be bygones and nothing else." 

Walking towards the Portal, Sin turns around one last time. "I love you all, please tell the little ones that uncle Sin loves them. Next time I will bring presents, and delicacies back with me." Sin smiles confidently to everyone. "Well I am off now, take care everyone I'll be back soon."

Punching a hole into the portal, Sin appears back into the Purgatory Boot Camp in the nick of time. If delayed for a second longer, he would have been left floating in an unknown part of the galaxy. Wiping off the sweat that appeared on his forehead. 

Feeling rejuvenated after seeing his family doing well, Sin makes his way over to Zenith. "Summon all the clan elders, you need to be there also. I have things for you all to read and implement in training. From tomorrow onwards, everyone in the clan will be training. The women that are pregnant, are not expected to participate unless they want to. The elderly, and the ones with disabilities, they're not expected to pursue the training, but also not turned away from it if they insist to do it."

Zenith gets down on one knee "Yes Wolf King it will be done!" Standing back up and flashing away to summon all the clan elders. Sin is left with all the children staring at him. 

"Alright children, you can all go home for lunch early." Sin declares, while pulling out various snacks from his pockets. "You've all been improving, and supporting each other. That is what it means to be equals, no one above you and no one below you."

All the children run up to Sin grabbing their snack. All of the children gather around and thank Sin.

"Thank you great Wolf King!" All the children run away laughing, the majority of them continuing their training routines against each other on their way home. 

Seeing the children run off, A bright smile rises upon Sins mouth. "This is what I am fighting to protect in this world. Eventually I will have my own children to protect and care for, just as much as I do these kids."

After waiting for close to half an hour, all the Elders arrive with Zenith in the lead. Looking at the clan Elders Sin points towards the black garbage bags behind him. "There are books of military tactics, theories on energy control, various martial arts, as well as video projections. I want all of you to grab a book that catches your interest, read it and switch books with each other. From today onwards, everyone in the whole clan will begin training. With the exception of the elderly, the disabled, and pregnant women. However, if they ask of their own free volition, they are not to be turned away."

Many thoughts race through the elders minds present. Sin sees the struggle within "You do not have to worry about food and resources. Zenith, Merala and myself will scour the areas gathering food and various resources. During this period of training, everyday everyone will go out in teams of 25 people. There are plenty of areas teeming with wild beasts, bandits and so forth. Also from this point in time onward, I will be teaching everyone my exclusive [Blood Dragon Sword Methods.]"

Arkus walks to the front of all the elders, fighting spirit burning within his eyes.

"Wolf King Sin, the technique you used to defeat me and 19 other elders in a Mana combination formation. Is that also related to your exclusive technique?"

Nodding his head "Yes it is, but it is part of the Water Path. My [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] has the basic techniques, training exercises, and 6 paths total to focus on. The Water path, Sky path, Earth path, Fire path, Spirit path, and Life path. To truly master [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] you must combine all 6 paths. When you do, you will enter the Conquerors path." 

"I would like to make this crystal clear right now. There will be no dividing factions in my clan, the so called 'nobles' will be partnered up with the non nobility."

The six elders present that are part of the noble faction grumble in complaint. One of them step forward to represent the group.

"Wolf King, I beg you to change your decision. We were deemed nobility in the capital city for our contributions."

Flashing in front of the elder who had talked back. Sin slaps the man across his face, sending him skidding through the ground backwards. Appearing behind him, Sin places his hand on the back of the elders head, and smashed downwards into the ground. Blood flies out of the pit that the elders head has claimed home. Placing one foot on the back of the elders head, and looking at the other 5 noble elders.

"Truly, I am not a hard man to work with. However, all of you make it so that I have to be a hard man to work with. This is my house now, if any of you have complaints. Raise your fists and let's talk about it personally!"

Seeing the viciousness Sin had used to quell the fire, all the noble elders back off with their heads hung in shame.

Sin spits on the elders body beneath his feet. "If I say black is white, black is white. And if I say white is black, white is black! There are no noble families in my clan, there are only people of equal status. Until the day all of you learn that, I will be personally training the 6 of you until you learn your motherfucking place!"

"All of you are dismissed. Let this be a warning to everyone present. We are all allies and of the same clan, and most important of all we are human! We all bleed the colour red, we cry the same tears, we love with our hearts the same, and we care with our hearts the same. Remember that and if you don't, I will make sure all of you will damn right remember it to the fucking grave!"


	19. Midnight Mark

The next day staying true to his words. Sin had brought all 6 noble elders out for 'light sparring' and brutally beat them until their eyes looked like pandas.

Often times Sin would shit talk to the elders, the more mad they got, the wider the grin on his face spread. Sins favourite phrase became "Are you that inexperienced with your sword? That's a shame, I feel bad for your wives." 

After hearing that single line, all the elders as if enraged bulls spiked with viagra went mad. Which brought even more humiliation their way. "Are you exhausted already? Come on men it has only been 4 minutes. It's no wonder your wife hasn't had an orgasm!" 

Having spent all morning 'training' with their Wolf King. The elders were exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. They started talking amongst themselves in passionate fury.

"Mother fucking Wolf King! How dare he treat us nobles like this. If we were back in the capital city, he would have to tread carefully around us. An insignificant little worm like him dares to humiliate all of us? Have any of you thought about how we can exact revenge?" 

The other 5 elders sit there in silence, one even began to shake in fright at the thought of doing so. Seeing this the lead elder was infuriated.

"You bunch of fucking pussies! All of you had hard cocks talking shit behind the Wolf Kings back. But when push comes to shove, you go limp. It's no wonder your wives are left unsatisfied!" 

Hearing the remark the others grind their teeth in fury. Adonis had finally talked for the group. "It is not that we are pussies. We have truly let the title of nobility go to our minds. You should be thankful our Wolf King hasn't killed us yet. All of us have done many misdeeds since becoming nobles. I'm truly ashamed I had once been apart of your group."

Adonis had walked over to Sin. Seeing Adonis come over and bow to him Sin raised his eyebrows. "Hello esteemed noble, how may this one of insignificant status help you?" 

Hearing the ridicule in Sins voice, Adonis replied back to Sin. "Thank you for your mercy Wolf King, I apologize for my rude behavior the other day. I hope you will excuse it, and truly train me in your [Blood Dragon Sword Methods.] 

Sin thinks for a couple of seconds to himself before raising his voice. "Are you representing yourself, or the whole group?" 

Adonis answers back. "I am representing myself. I have come to understand your mercy, I wish to be like my younger years again. This nobility has plagued my mind making me weak." 

Hearing this a smile appears on Sins face. Raising his hand a force had shot out, bringing Adonis back to his feet. 

Looking at the man eye to eye, Sin says aloud. "You have indeed made the right decision, if you had truly gone too far down this road. I would have kicked you out of the clan." 

Looking over in the direction of noble elders. Sin stares at all of them coldly, radiating a spirit suppression that makes all the elders drop beads of sweat. 

"From today onwards, you will be joining the other elders and watch over the children's training excursions. You will also have one hour uninterrupted daily to learn [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] from me." 

Seeing this all the other elders grudgingly stare at the shit disturber of the group. "You completely fucked us Aran! We could've been like Adonis, but you had to go and drag us all down. I already told you the power went to your fucking pig head!" 

The other 4 elders walked away, leaving Aran alone in fury and indignant cursing to himself. "You brown nosing pussies! Fine since you want to treat me like this, I will get my revenge alone!"

Going to a corner Aran had imbued a ring on his hand with Mana. After feeling a 'connection' appear, Aran excitedly convenes some information. 

"Later in the afternoon, the Wolf God Clan is sending the children out on training excursions. How long would it take for you to arrive with men and kill them?"

After a couple of seconds, another voice is transmitted. "We will arrive within four hours. You have done good, make sure you're not sniffed out before we can take control of the capital city. You will be rewarded appropriately."

A cruel smile appears on Arans face "Yes my lord, this subordinate will make sure no one will find out." 

The connection was cut, Aran regrouped with the other elders. Sin continued beating the elders until he felt they had enough for one day. 

"All of you are dismissed, tomorrow you will have actual lessons."

Relief shot through all elders. But one of them had a creeping suspicion, and then curiously asked. "If we will have actual lessons tomorrow, why were we beat so badly today?" 

Sin smiles before replying. "I needed a quick way to sober up." Walking away and whistling with a bounce in his step. Sin leaves the Purgatory Boot Camp with a rumbling stomach. "Man I am starved, who knew beating people could make you so hungry?"

Seeing Sin walk away, the elders stared on in frustration thinking to themselves. "So we amount to nothing else except for a quick way to sober up?" 

\------------------------------

Sin opened the door to his house, taking off his combat boots before making his way to the kitchen. When entering the kitchen, Sin had been stunned by a table full of food. 

Merala was in her chef's apron, this time fully clothed. Seeing the table full of food, Sin appreciates the spread. 

Turning around with a plate full of desserts. Merala had seen Sin then she lovingly smiled at him. Walking over and giving Sin a kiss on the cheek Merala says. "Come and sit down husband, lunch is ready and still warm." 

After eating his fill, Sin pats his stomach in satisfaction. "I couldn't take another bite. Thank you for the meal sweety." Gathering all the plates off the table, Sin walks into the kitchen, placing them into a sink full of water.

Just as he was about to start washing the dishes, Merala hugged Sin from behind. "How was the training with those 'noble' elders you were so pissed off about?" 

A smile appears on Sins face. "Truth be told honey, today I actually just beat them all to help with sobering up. Those spirit drinks you made are phenomenal. I could definitely become an alcoholic drinking them every night."

Merala smiles lovingly "I'm glad you enjoy them so much husband. Since there's still some time before the children go out for training, why don't I train your 'Sword' for you?" Merala had already started licking Sins earlobe.

Hearing the seduction in Meralas voice, Sin gulps before replying. "Your still a young woman, why must you feel the need to throw yourself at me?" 

"Isn't it a women's duty to pleasure their man?" Merala asked confused.

Scratching his head Sin replies. "While it is one of a women's many duties, you're still underaged." 

"Husband you do realize this is [Desolate Kingdom] and not the world you come from right?"

"I realize that however, you're still too young."

Pouting in frustration Merala walks away, angrily thinking to herself. "Why do the men from father's world have to be so damn indecisive."

After Merala left, Midnight Reaper had voiced out for the first time in a long time. "Pussy!"

Later that afternoon all the children had gone out in groups of 25. Each group was a mix of noble, and non noble children. Sin was currently standing at the front, looking at the future of the Wolf God Clans fighters.

"Children listen up. The last couple of weeks that Zenith had been training you all intensively. You have all improved vastly beyond my expectations. I hope you can all remember what Zenith had taught you. No life is above another, and no life is less important than another."

The children nod in agreement, being as young as they are. It was very easy to get rid of the "superiority' mindset, that the noble children had been raised with. 

"You will be travelling on foot for 1 hour to the Forest Of Lost Souls. Your first mission will be to bring back 1 dead mutant beast each. And your most important order of all is to come back in one piece."

"Yes great Wolf King Sin!" The children shout in unison, with raging fighting spirit burning within their youthful eyes. 

"Very good, now all of you may go for your first training excursion. You have a time limit of 5 hours, excluding the traveling time to bring back 25 dead mutant beasts per group."

The children all move out in perfect unison, all of them had been partnered up with who they were comfortable with. Making it easier in the hopes of less casualties happening, compared to teaming them up with another they had never trained with.

After thirty minutes passed, Sin summoned Arkus, Adonis, Merala, and Rein. "As the children are out on their first excursion. I cannot guarantee their safety alone. I would be appreciative if you could follow the groups, but remain hidden so they don't know there is protection."

The group reassured Sin the children will be protected well. Before leaving Zenith had arrived. 

"Sin we need to talk about elder Chrom. He has been acting strange, I feel there is something off about him since Sirius passed."

Patting Zenith on the shoulder as he walks by. "Kill Chrom the moment he leaves the clan." Sin whispered in Zeniths ears, continuing on to catch up with the others.

Four hours passed uneventfully, the children had killed their respective mutant beasts. Many had also taken the initiative to kill more, practicing the combat techniques they've been learning. What surprised Sin the most, many of the children were able to proficiently perform his [Nine Life Steps.]

While Sin was quietly protecting the children, he felt a sudden killing intent erupt 5 miles away. Sin rushed over immediately after running full speed for five minutes he had arrived at the scene.

Seeing the bloody scene in front of his eyes. A black robed women was stepping on the head of a child. "Aren't you just a pathetic little boy, while all the others fought to protect your life. You had run away in terror, It's no wonder you nobles are so pathetically weak."

Unhooking her dagger from her waist, the women twirls it around on her finger tips. "You won't even feel a thing little boy."

The women mercilessly stabs down the dagger into the child's head. Before she had ended the life beneath her, she angrily shouted out "who dare-" 

A open palm found its place in the middle of her abdomen. A baleful black flame pillar gushed out of her back. 

The child weakly looks up, after seeing Sin he had burst out into tears. "Wolf King I'm sorry I abandoned Ryan, Jack, Ben, Ashton, and everyone else. They fought for their lives, and I let them all die!" 

Kneeling down and patting the child on his head. Sin rubs his head before asking. "What is your name young one?"

"Lan" the child was able to get out through his sobs.

"Let me ask you this Lan. Are you willing to redeem yourself?" 

Lan looks confused st Sin. "You're not going to kill me?"

Smiling Sin replies "Of course not, now answer me this. Are you willing to redeem yourself?"

"Yes Wolf King! They protected me because I am a nobles child. I don't want to feel this weak, and painful feeling of losing friends ever again!"

Telling Lan to jump up onto his back. Sin rushed back at full speed. Every group of children he passed along the way, he would use his Mana to form a bubble and carry them back with their kills. 

After 10 minutes Sin had met up with Arkus, Rein, and Adonis. Leaving all the children with them, Sin worriedly asked where Merala was.

Adonis replied "Merala is fighting back a man, protecting her group."

"I want all of you to bring the children back to the clan!" Sins voice echoed out as he was already long gone. 

Locking onto Meralas weak aura, Sin pushed his body to the limit of his full 10% combat power. "Hang in there my wife, I will be there shortly!" 

Merala had been desperately protecting the children. Multiple deep cuts covered her body, she was just barely keeping her stance, with shaking legs and weak arms. 

The assailant looks at Merala lustfully "Hoh that ain't bad for a young woman as yourself. If it weren't for the brats behind you, I wouldn't be able to push you around so easily. It's a shame I would've loved to fuck you, but you must die here." 

Merala sheathed her weapon and closed her eyes. Calming her mind she put one hand on her scabbard, and the other on the hilt of her sword. Just as the attacker was about to cut her down. Merala had disappeared using her own version of [Illusionary Sword] 

During the past couple of weeks, Sin had been religiously training Merala in [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] and various other combat techniques. 

Sheathing her weapon with a "Ssshhhh" a shower of blood shoots out from the assailants right shoulder. 

Just as she had let her guard down, a vicious smile appeared on the assailants face. Before the children had a chance to scream out. The man plunged his sword into Meralas back, before twisting it and nearly dismembering her arm. Turning around quickly, Merala held her sword diagonally.

The man followed up kicking her in the abdomen, sending her skidding backwards. "You've really pissed me off now girly!" Cleaving his sword downwards to cut Merala in half, the sword came to a sudden halt. Feeling as if he just hit a mountain full force. 

A voice with rich killing intent bellowed "That's my Merala!" Sin grabbed the man's arm tearing it off his body. Dashing forward with his elbow into the man's gut, Sin then followed up with uppercutting the man, launching him into the sky.

Flexing his legs Sin launched himself into the sky. Smashing the man down like a meteor into the earth. Propelling himself towards the ground with his Mana, a black light column appeared behind Sin. Brutally piercing through the man's chest, and the earth shoulder deep. A terrifying aura wave blows the injured Merala, and frightened children away. 

Pulling his arm out and rapidly punching down onto the man's body, multiple "kurchaks" and "snaps" are heard as bones are broken into pieces. Digging his fingers into the man's wrists, Sin snaps the tendons in half. Forcing a scream of agony out of the man below him. Which just happened to be enough space for Sin to stab a dagger into the opened mouth.

Hurling the man up into the sky, Sin gathers his Mana into a magnificent cyan coloured ball in his hand. Throwing it at the man's body, it blows up in midair creating a massive cyan coloured cyclone. Flesh, blood, and organs rain down from the sky, painting the ground below a crimson scarlet. 

Rummaging through the meaty chunks, Sin comes across a ring. Unsure of what to do, a prompt showed up in front of his eyes.

Storage Ring: Holds up to 250 item slots

Looking through the rings storage space, Sin is interrupted by a buzzing sound. An unknown voice emits from an ear piece, undamaged by Sins previous attack. 

"Come in Charles, multiple squads have been eliminated. What is the situation on your end?" 

Picking up the ear piece. Sin shifts his vocal cords, perfectly cloning Charles voice. 

"The situation is clear on my end, there are a bunch of young children hunting mutant beasts in groups. What do you mean then other squads have been eliminated?" 

The voice cuts through again. "Return to the Azure Dragon Clan immediately. We cannot risk the Wolf God Clan finding out about our raid. We have detected a power surpassing old wolf Sirius."

Memorizing the person's spirit mark. Sin activates [Spirit Devouring Blade] from the [Blood Dragon Sword Methods: Spirit Path] 

A spiritual blade shoots out of Sins mind, racing to the unknown member of the Azure Dragon Clan. Afterwards Sin crushed the ear piece in the middle of his palm.

Within the Azure Dragon Clan, one of the elders in a clan meeting passed out instantly, a portion of his spirit had been severed. Placing the man into a deep coma. 

After the spiritual attack, an overwhelmingly intense Sword Qi graffitied the wall. Creating the image of a death god, in a black robe with only its eyes showing. Next to it, a line of text appeared beside the graffiti. "Marked by Midnight."


	20. Surging Emotions

After marking the Azure Dragon Clan with the Midnight Mark. Sin picks Merala up in a princess carry hold, hugging her tightly up to his chest. For fear that if he let go, she would be gone forever. During this time, Sin had been imbuing his Mana to flow into Meralas body to stabilize her situation. While also pulling out the Chaos energy from his heart world. The pain from it made her go ashen white, but she could also feel her cells eagerly devouring the energy. 

Sin looks into Meralas eyes. "I am sorry for being late my wife."

Merala looks into Sins apologetic eyes "Don't worry husband, what matters is that you made it in time. The children are safe and sound, and I am still alive. That is what matters is it not?" 

Kissing Merala on her forehead affectionately. "Have a good rest my wife."

Merala then drifts away into sleep exhausted, but comfortable in her husbands embrace. 

Sin then brings all the children back to the Wolf God Clan. In total there were 24 deaths, besides Lan from the group he was in. The whole time Lan hung his head in shame and pain. He ran away, abandoning his friends to save his own life. However, Sin had taken matters into his own hands. 

After arriving back home safe and sound. Sin pulls Lan to the side in private. "I do not blame you Lan, as a child you are not the one to be blamed. The one to be blamed is your parents. No life is above another, and no life is less important than another. Your parents have failed in this aspect. From tomorrow onwards, if you TRULY wish to redeem yourself. Meet me in the Purgatory Boot Camp training grounds by 5 in the morning."

Lan hesitates for a minute before replying. "My parents are going to be against this."

Waving his hands nonchalantly "You're the first disciple I am taking. Do you think your parents are still going to be against it?"

Lans eyes lit up like sparklers in the night sky. "I am your first disciple? But I do not deserve to be after my selfish actions."

Kneeling down on one knee, and patting Lan on the shoulders, Sin looks into Lans eyes. "Lan I do not expect you to understand this at your age. But I know you will understand when you're older. A man is responsible for all of his actions, your guilt and grief is understandable. However, if you cannot take responsibility for your actions, your a pathetic excuse of a man." 

Lan nods his head in agreement. "Thank you Wolf King, I will be at the Purgatory Boot Camp training grounds on time tomorrow morning."

Pulling out a holographic device from his pocket, Sin places it into Lans hands covering and covering it. "This is the Water, Sky, and Fire path of [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] protect it well Lan."

Quickly placing it in his pocket, Lan bows to Sin. "Thank you master, I promise to never disappoint your trust in me."

Ruffling Lans hair, Sin walks out of sight before disappearing entirely. Lan runs back to his home, barging into the doors excitedly. Lans mother called out "Supper will be ready in 15 minutes sweety." 

Lan shouts back "Thanks mom!" Booking it into his room, Lan places the holographic device in his pillow case. After taking a quick bath, and going down to the dinning room for supper. Lan confidently announces to his parents. "The Wolf King wants to take me as his first disciple."

Lans parents both stop eating immediately, shocked to heaven and back. Lans fathers brows furrows, asking in a serious tone. "Are you sure the Wolf King would like to take you as his first disciple?"

Lan nods his head "Yes father, the Wolf King approached me himself."

Thinking for a minute, Lans father asks "Do you wish to be his disciple my son?"

Clenching his small hands into fists, with a wild determination lit in his eyes Lan responds. "Yes I wish to become the Wolf Kings disciple. Today while we were out on our training excursion, I abandoned my friends when an unknown assailant attacked us. My comrades, my best friends lost their lives, while I ran away like a coward."

Lans father speaks as matter of factly. "And as they should, your a nobles child. They should be proud to have given their life up for yours."

Looking into his father's eyes, Lan resolutely says. "No life is above another, and no life is less important than another." Leaving his meal half eaten, Lan leaves the table going back up to his room.

\---------------------------------

When it had become midnight, Elder Chrom snuck out of the Wolf God Clan. Just as he was about to leave the territory, a hand flashed out of nowhere grabbing him by the neck. 

"You look like your in a rush Elder Chrom, could you explain to your Wolf King, why you feel the need to leave the clan undetected at this time of night?"

Gritting his teeth in blazing fury "Put me the fuck down! Isn't it uncivilized to just grab people by the neck out of nowhere!?"

"Sure" Sin lets go of Chroms neck, letting the man fall on his ass. "Oh I'm sorry, you didn't clarify with how you wanted to be put down."

Grumbling in frustration, Chrom finally answers "I'm going out to hunt for resources, isn't that what you, Adonis, Merala, and Rein are doing?"

Rubbing his fingers against his beard pondering. "Well aren't you a good example. But again i'd like to question, why do you see it fit to do so at midnight?"

"Does it matter why I'm doing it at midnight?"

"It does, now stop fucking the bush and answer me Chrom!"

"It's peaceful to kill at night?"

Sin slaps Chrom across the face without notice.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"Sorry I saw a mosquito on your cheek." Sin chuckles in amusement.

"This entire time you've been fucking with me!" Chrom points his finger angrily at Sin.

Shrugging his shoulders, and clapping his hands nonchalantly. "Well, who knew you had it in you to figure things out so fast?" 

"Would you stop humiliating me already!?" Chrom was beside himself in anger.

Sin decides to stop pissing Chrom off. "Okay, okay, okay. I apologize, so why don't we talk about this man to man instead?"

"Thank you Wolf King."

Sin then slapped the other side of Chroms face.

"Aw shit, Chrom I'm sorry man. I have something called Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, ocd for short. I slapped one side, and it was just killing me not to slap the other side." 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" Chrom bellowed rushing towards Sin. 

Kicking one foot out, Sin trips Chrom before dog piling on him. Placing Chrom into a choke hold "Shhhhhhh, easy now old bull. There's no need to make things so unsightly. What I mean is, let's make love not war.

Chroms eyes widened up with fear, as he instantly clenched his buttocks after hearing Sins words.

Sin then whispered in Chroms ears. "Hey, why did you clench your anus all of a sudden?"

A shout of fear erupts out from Chroms mouth. "CAN you please not say something like that  
when your in the position you are currently in!?"

Realization then dawned on Sin. "Your a sick fucker Chrom. Well whatever that's not the point to all of this."

"The real point to all of this is rather simple. Your the mole ordered with taking over my Wolf God Clan, by the Azure Dragon Clan right? I have already taken care of your backer, now all that's left is to dispose of you."

Chroms eyes widened in disbelief, "How did you kno-" Before Chrom could finish a poisoned dagger had already slit his throat. 

"This dagger should look familiar to you does it not? I happened to loot it after killing a women earlier today."

"The Wolf God Clan is doomed." Was all Chrom could say before he started choking on his own blood. 

Sighing to himself, Sin talks down to Chrom. "It's a shame that I have to kill you, old man Sirius told me in your younger years, you were a huge heavy weight in the clan. Rest in peace Elder Chrom, every man must choose which path to walk in their lifetime. You just happened to chose one that crossed my bottom line, betrayal! The Wolf God Clan doesn't need trash like you to act as an elder."

Flipping himself off of Chroms body, Sin rotated his body in midair before stomping down on the back of Chroms head, which exploded like a watermelon into hundreds of pieces. 

Sin then spent the next 8 minutes digging a pit, he then threw what remained of Chroms body into the pit. Covering it back up with the earth, and dirt previously dug up.

"Sirius once told me your favourite wine was the Wolf Tears." Opening up a cork and pouring the wine over the 'grave' created for Chrom. Sin said a prayer he remembered back from Earth, it was meant to shield departed spirit from attacks by corrupted spirits, before being trialed in the heavenly court.

After returning to the clan, before going to bed with Merala for the night. Sin decided to clean himself off and freshen up. He proceeded to gather a bunch of already cut firewood. Bringing it to a big black pot that can fit 6 adults in it comfortably. Sin neatly organized the firewood underneath the stand, before lighting it on fire with [Midnight Glory.] 

Sin then jumped into the pot, enjoying the feeling of his muscles instantly relaxing due to the high heat. Letting out a moan of pleasure "Ahhhh this is the fucking best after a long day!"

Closing his eyes, Sin started thinking back upon the memories of his family, friends, nephews, and niece. "You all have made me the man I am today, the man I am today will be the man who protects all of his loved ones." 

Unknowingly tears had swelled in Sins eyes, before rolling down his face. Sin was suddenly brought back to his senses, Merala had joined him in the bath and was wiping away the fallen tears.

Seeing Meralas loving smile in front of him stunned Sin. "How embarrassing for a women to see their man at a low point."

Merala sat beside Sin before resting her head on his shoulders. "It's not embarrassing at all husband. Men are strong, but they are human as well. No matter how strong a man makes himself to be, he can only hold the lid down for so long."

Sitting there in silence, both enjoyed each others company. Sin finally decided to open up to Merala. "Back on earth, I had a little sister named Jasmine. I was the worlds proudest big brother, but then that night came about. My little sister was killed in an accident. I would always hear my parents cry night after night, they never shut down and stopped taking care of me. But eventually they declined into bad health, becoming unable to work and take care of their self. During that time, they would starve themselves while I had a full stomach. Jasmine was like a little angel, she brought joy to the world, and then she was taken away from us. At that time I was 13 years old, I dropped out of high school to work and support my family. I don't blame the world, nor do I dare say I have had the worst life. I have a good family, loving parents, and so many other blessings. It was around that time I met a women named Sabrina, she gave me hope when my eyes saw black and grey everyday. Because I lost my little sister, I got hung up over another women. I loved her for years, gave her the world. But she had stabbed me in the back, I was never good enough. To this day these words continue to stab at my heart. [It's not like I asked him to fall in love with me. And even if I did give him my love, he's just a merc who travels from battlefield to battlefield. He's bound to die one of these days, I do not want to be made a widow with a fatherless child.]'' 

After hearing Sins story, Merala had hugged Sin tightly into her embrace. A man's heart is a stubborn thing, it kicks you when your down. To a man, there's nothing more painful than loving someone so much, only not to receive the same love back by that very person.

And to a older brother, losing a younger sibling you heavily doted on, is the hardest pill to swallow.

Wrapping his arms around Meralas waist, Sin tightly hugs Merala into his chest. For fear of losing the one that had healed his heart. Would once again vanish like smoke in a room full of mirrors.

Merala wrapped her arms around Sins head, placing it on her chest. "Husband you do not have to worry about losing me. I won't let your heart be put through so much pain again. When you rid this world of evil, let's make a great big family together. That way, you will never feel alone." 

After Sins emotions cooled off, Merala and Sin then went to bed for the night. Normally when Sin would sleep, he would always have dreams of losing his little sister Jasmine. Or holding Sabrina in his embrace, only to watch her slip away. However, tonight was different. Sin didn't dream, nor did he wake up throughout the night in an emotional mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's Monday madness here, for those a day ahead, Monday's suck ass I wish I were in your part of the world. Anyhoo this is the end of the 1st book in my story. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has read my book so far, and to future readers. Sincerely thank you for supporting me by reading. Now to get to the meat of the soup i'm concocting. 
> 
> I will be taking some time off from writing, to refresh my mind and organize some thoughts. During the whole of book 1, I was basically writing from off the top of my head. I do not like planning things in advance, but eventually my thoughts will hit writers block. To avoid that, I am going to plan ahead a little bit.
> 
> For now though, I will be publishing a back story that will have relevance to the second book.


	21. Book 2 Back Story: The Shuras Fury

There was once a family, they lived peacefully in the mountains. Within 3 miles was a village, everyday the husband of the family would go to work in the village. At night he would bring back water, salt, wool, needles, pins, pincushions, seam rippers, sewing needles and various other tools. His wife was a tailor, who took requests from the villagers, and the imperial city. In exchange for her services, she was given copper coins, meat, scissors, and ironing boards.

Unknowingly the Imperial city they were living under came under attack, the raiders had killed the nobility and taken over. After learning about a beautiful woman, with flawless skills in her trade. The raiders were ordered to capture her, bringing her back to the captain. 

During the raid, the husband ran back to their little home. His wife was gone, their house was in shambles. There were blood stains on the wooden boards, and his wife's wedding ring was left behind on top of a note. "If you wish to fight for your wife's life, you may come to the Imperial city. We will be waiting."

Within the husband's heart, fury erupted like a volcano. What kind of a man were you, if you couldn't even protect your wife? Could you still call yourself a man, if you can't even protect your own home?

Remembering the treasured Sword that was passed down in his family. It was a heirloom from the emperor of a kingdom lost in the annals of time called [Rising Dragons Kingdom.] The Sword was created from a piece of meteorite, that fell from the sky during the founding stages of the [Rising Dragons Kingdom.] Under an unexplainable miracle, it became a Sword that was forever sharp, it was an immortal blade never dulling. No blood could stain the pristine snow white blade. During the forging process, it was at dawn that the blade had become successfully created, thus the famous blacksmith named it [Dawns Blessing.]

Leaving the village with his treasured sword [Dawns Blessing] in hand. He murdered his way into the Imperial city, his rage wild and unkempt while his blood boiled like fast acting poison. Exhausted he marched into the grand hall of the Imperial City, with each step he took. Time seemed to freeze, as an tangible blood red aura swirled around his body.

Seeing his wife naked and chained, whip marks on her body. And white fluids sprayed all over her, the man lost his sense of reasoning. He bellowed as his wrath consumed the hallway. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" The ground began to rumble, and booming thunder could be heard in the background. His hair grew wild, turning blood red. 

With [Dawns Blessing] in his hand, he killed every raider that approached him. His sanity was slowly being consumed by the blood lust. Having given up all forms of defense, the only goal in his mind roared like an archaic species "KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" The man had devastated hundreds, leaving severed bodies in his wake.

Huffing and puffing, the leader of the raiders came forward to meet the man face to face. "You are quite the spectacle aren't you? Well I must say, if I had known kidnapping your wife would bring such a calamity. I wouldn't have had my men raid your house. However, what is done is already done. Either I live, or you die here today!"

Charging at the man in front of him with his blade drawn, both had clashed several times. "Clang Clang Clang Clank, Clang Clang Clang Clank, Clang Clang Clang Clank." After being matched evenly for multiple minutes on end, the raider captain made a weird whistling sound, which echoed throughout the hall. 

It was then the husband was distracted, by the cries of his wife. His wife was being held up by the hair, begging the raider captain not to kill her husband. "Please don't kill my husband, I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll be your sex slave, but please don't kill my husband!"

The raider captain took this advantage, to pierce his enemies heart with his sword. Clapping his hands as he walked towards the captive women. "Very good Sarah I am glad you made the right choice. However, you made it too late, look at poor Kelluminati suffering in his own blood. The pitiful man he is, pathetically crawling over to his wife. We simply can't have that now can we?"

The raider captain walked over to Kelluminati, his blade scraping against the floor. "It's time to end your suffering brother." The raider captain slashed his sword down, dismembering Kelluminatis left, and right arms respectively.

Clenching his teeth in pain and fury, Kelluminati looks on weakly, with his head held up by the raider captain. "Brother isn't it a wonderful sight, watching your pregnant wife get fucked by another man?" 

The raider began having his way with the women. After he had shot his 'seed' into the women. The raider mercilessly grabbed a dagger, and stabbed her in the stomach. 

"Oi captain, I think this bitches child is done for now!"

The raider captain laughs out in hysterics. "Kel my foolish younger brother, all of these events happened today because of you. If only Sarah had seen how much of a better man I am than you, none of these events would have transpired today."

The raider captain brought his blade up to his younger brother's eyes. "You won't want to see what happens next younger brother. I'll spare you from such a scene." Viciously sliding the blade across his younger brother's eyes. Blood leaks from Kelluminatis eyes, as the left socket had been severed completely. Seeing the eye roll out, his older brother stomped on it making a wet "squelch" sound.

The raider captain calls over to his subordinate. "What kind of a big brother would I be, if I didn't let the wife and husband say their goodbyes to each other? Let Sarah come over to this dying dog, and say their goodbyes."

Letting Sarah go, she had walked weakly over to Kelluminati holding her stomach with tears rolling down her face. Sitting on her knees by her dying husband, using her knees as support, she rested Kelluminatis head. Lovingly stroking her husband's face, her choked voice made its way into his ears. "I am sorry I couldn't protect your dream, little Sasha would have loved her father." Kissing Kelluminatis bloodied lips, Sarah is then grabbed by the neck by the raider captain. 

A moment of silence prevailed throughout the vast hall, before "pitter" "patter" sounds drop onto the floor. Without his vision, Kelluminati couldn't see anything. But eventually something had rolled over to him, hitting his head and rolling away.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a bitch she is little brother! Even when her head is severed, the rest of her body still looks so fucking sexy!"

Blood tears fall from Kelluminatis remaining eye. Within the spacious hall, a thumping heart beat echoes. Sounding as if a 10,000 pound hammer was striking hot iron. All of Kelluminatis, and Sarah's blood congregates to Kelluminati, before it seeps through the empty hole of his crushed left eye.

Crimson scarlet surrounds Kelluminatis body, as if like a sapling seed. Blood red arms slowly begin growing from the stumps. His eyes begin regenerating at a speed conceivable by the human eye. [Dawns Blessing] had absorbed the remaining blood, and the soul of Sarah's fetus. Its blade turned a mixture of scarlet red, and pitch black while radiating a savage and brutal aura. A baby's cry echoes throughout the hall. Picking up [Dawns Blessing] with his blood red arm. A demonic howl bellows out in a massive shockwave, spiderweb cracks appear on the granite floors and walls.

The earth quaked, and split apart as lava burst out of the ground. Purple clouds emerged in the sky, as purple-black lightning began striking down on Kelluminatis body. Slashing his sword down with the wailing sound of a baby. The tribulation clouds were split apart, as the gods who initiated the tribulation, their entire clans were wiped out. 

Kelluminatis eyes reformed, becoming a perfect blood red. Armour created from blood encased his body, while his face remained visible, as white as jade. Kelluminati walked towards his older brother, who had pissed his pants in terror. Raising his hand, a blood red flame enveloped his older brother.

"You do not deserve to die Lance! Forever your soul will be continuously suffering in the wrath of my daughters flames!" The flame burned Lances body to ashes, while capturing his soul.

Kelluminati slashed his sword down, cleaving the Imperial city in half in a single wave.   
"This world took my beautiful wife Sarah, and my daughter Sasha away from me. No god had stepped in answering my prayers as I begged, and begged for salvation. The endless galaxies out there, are filled with nothing but utter trash!"

Impaling his own body, Kelluminati rips his heart out and crushed it into pieces. While he had brought [Dawns Blessing] to his head. "Devour my soul Sasha! This world shall know the destruction a Shura can leave in its wake!" 

The blade emitted blood red light, before seeping in through Kelluminatis ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. Entering the space where one's soul is protected. The blood red light shattered Kelluminatis soul stone. 

"GREAYARGHHHHHHHHH!" Demonic screams echo out of Kelluminatis mouth. The entire world had been blown up to space dust. 

A mindless killing machine known as the Shura. Traveled millions of worlds, and galaxies. Wherever the Shura went blood, guts, intestines, and organs would drown the numerous worlds. All life had been extinguished, until the day the Shura arrived at a new world. 

A young maiden had ran into the Shuras embrace, without any care for her own life. 

"Kelluminati my husband, it has been a long and lonely 100,000 years without you. Please come back to your senses. I never wished for others to suffer what we have. Please my husband, hear my voice!"

The Shura had pierced the young maidens heart with his sword. The young maiden had coughed up blood, splattering all over the Shuras face. The Shuras blood red eyes became a pale blue, before switching between the two colours. The Shura grabbed it's head roaring in agony, the faint cries of a man's voice could be heard within. Desperately fighting against the cruel being he has become, Kelluminati managed to force the remaining sliver of his shattered soul awake. 

Hugging the dying women before him, Kelluminati could no longer cry tears, for he had become a Shura. A being who only hungers for slaughter, and destruction. 

"I'm sorry my beautiful Sarah. I know that I have committed too many sins, my soul will never get the chance to enter the rebirth cycle. I at least got to see you one last time. That is good enough for me." 

Kelluminati flew away from the world, flying out into the space of the universe. Like an ignited fuse, Kelluminati self detonated himself. Putting an end to the destruction, and slaughter he caused as a Shura.

Sarah had fallen on her back, looking up at the magnificent explosion left by her husband. "I am sorry my husband, you should have never had to suffer such pain in this world. I hope you at least got to feel some sort of 'emotion' one last time before dying."

Sarah's eyes closed, as a peaceful smile was left on her face. The various galaxies and worlds, would never see the carnage and destruction a Shura would leave behind in its path again.


	22. Book 2 Chapter 1 Dont Start Shit Dont Get Shit

Elsewhere, underneath the Azure Dragon clan, the Azure Dragon King watches over the comatose elder.

The Azure Dragon King looks to the side indifferently.

"Glaze, are you sure there is no cure for the Spirit Devouring Blade?"

Glaze replies in fear. "Your majesty, it's not that there is no cure. The problem lays in the underlying Chaos energy."

Azure Dragon King clenches his fists tightly. "And just who the fuck did you teach the Spirit Devouring Blade to?" 

Glaze diverts his focus of attention. "Do you remember that outsider I told you about? I do not want to believe it, but if Sin has only been here for 4 months time. He is truly a monster, it makes me wonder how many paths he has opened up."

"This outsider named Sin, you seem to know him well?" Azure Dragon King curiously asks.

"Yes your majesty I do. When I traveled to Earth, I came to know him when he joined my Blood Dragon Mercenary Group. He had incredible potential for a caged human, so I decided to teach him a thing of two." 

Smashing his fist down, Azure Dragon King smashed the wooden table into pieces "And this is that punk the Demon Lord has ordered to kill on sight. How confident are you in killing him successfully?"

Thinking carefully about his answer, Glaze resolutely answers. "I am not even 10% confident I can take the current Sin now. However, with that girl in the laboratory. I am 99% sure of being able to kill Sin." 

"Very well Glaze, here is your payment in advance." The Azure Dragon King tossed over a pouch full of gold coins. 

"Thank you your majesty." Glaze catched the pouch of gold coins, bowing respectfully before disappearing in a flash.

\-----------------------------------

Glaze stands in front of a tub full of crystal clear solution. Inside is the body of a 15 year old girl. Glaze was staring at the girl intently.

"In 45 days from now, your job will be to kill your older brother when he arrives in the capital city." 

The girls eyes opened, revealing one scarlet eye, and the other white as snow. Raising her left hand, rows of pink coloured blades surrounded Glaze forming a pagoda array.

Glaze hurriedly took out a flute, and blew an odd note. The girls eyes slowly closed, as her arm falls limp to her side.

Sweat began appearing on Glazes forehead. After wiping the sweat away, a stinging sensation is felt near his jugular. Raising his hand and placing it over top, blood started flowing like opened gates of a dam.

Glaze then noticed, the girls right hand was curved upwards. A mocking smile was plastered on her face as if taunting him.

"Stupid bitch just you wait. I will be the one who has the last laugh." Glaze hurriedly left the room in fear.

The girls eyes opened up, as her memories started coming back. "Big brother, please don't come to the capital city. I will not be in control of myself by that time." Tears streaked down the young girls face, then she had once again fallen asleep.

\---------------------- 

Back at the Purgatory Boot Camp, Sin had prepared the wooden planks in the waterfall. As well as dragging out various equipment, machines, stone balls, and wooden swords. Haunting memories came back to him, as he patiently waited to see if Lans determination was worth teaching. 

At 6 am sharp Lan had arrived. Sin was pleasantly surprised, after getting up and walking towards Lan, Sin patted Lan on the shoulder. "Yo kid, I'm glad you showed up. I would've been disappointed, if the first disciple I wanted to train didn't have it in himself to show up." 

Lan got down on one knee respectfully. "Master I want to become a person who can protect his friends. I want to be strong, and protect the people of our clan like you do."

Sin appreciated the fire burning within Lans eyes. "Very good, I will guide you to become who you want to be." Throwing over a training vest to Lan, Sin starts to explain its purpose.

"This weighs 65 kilograms, when you wear it. Cables made out of Mana will tighten around your muscles, forcing you to learn how to control and contract them at will."

Sin then pulled out 128 silver needles, they were 6 inches in length, and 2 inches in thickness. "Turn around Lan, when I count to three. I want you to stop your Mana flow immediately." 

"One.... two... three!" Lan stopped his Mana flow immediately as directed. After that Sins hands blurred, all 128 silver needles were placed in Lans spine.

Feeling an intense itching feeling, Lan went to move his right arm to scratch his back. Before it had even been raised half way, his arm stopped in mid motion.

"These needles will help you to gain control over your spine. When you have full control of your spine, you will be able to exhibit bodily control, and power beyond belief." 

"Now for your warm up, run three laps around the Purgatory Boot Camp. After each lap do 20 push ups, 20 crunches, 20 goblet squats, and then finish off with mountain climber for 3 minutes."

Lan nods his head in understanding. He then asked in a questioning tone. "Master, what are goblet squats and mountain climbers?" 

Sin shows Lan a tutorial on how to do goblet squats, and mountain climber. After making sure Lan understood everything. "Well Lan my boy, this is the fun part for me. But not so much for you." 

After hearing what Sin had to say, Lan got frightened by his masters tone. "Well master, I think I should start doing my laps." 

Sin smiles knowingly "that's a good disciple, I'll see you shortly."

Confused by Sins words, Lan felt something was off. So he decided to skip asking, and got to doing his warm up. After running about 250 meters or so, Sin had appeared and whacked Lan on the back of the head with a wooden sword.

"What the hell was that for master!?" Lan yelled in irritation.

"Training." Sins wide smile was akin to the devil's smile in Lans eyes. 

After finishing the 3 laps, Sin brought Lan to the waterfall Sirius, and Zenith tortured him at previously. "Your goal is to scale the waterfall, jumping from plank to plank scaling the waterfall. During the process, you will be dodging my attacks, fending me off with your [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] and controlling your bodies strength. Step down too hard on a plank and you will fall, step down too light and you'll also fall off." 

The morning passed peacefully all the way through the evening. Lan was essentially beat senseless all throughout the day. Struggling as hard as he did, Sin was merciless and kept upping the difficulty. After all, diamonds are made under pressure. 

Sin brought the unconscious Lan back to his house. After knocking on the door, Sin waited a minute before it opened up. Lans mother greeted Sin with a smile. After taking Lan off from his back, Sin had handed over ointment, and a list of meals for Lan to start eating. Given the difficulty of Lans upcoming training, improper nutrition will only work against him.

After leaving and going back to his house. Sin had bumped into Zenith along the way. He was shocked to see Zeniths eyes were just like a pandas. 

"Zenith brother, did you fall down a flight of stairs?" Sin couldn't help laughing afterwards.

"Aie.... brother I really don't feel like talking about it right now." 

Just as Zenith had finished saying that. Rein popped up out of nowhere.

"Greetings Wolf King. To answer on behalf of Zenith, he was hitting on elder Maya. Her wife didn't like that, and she took exception to that." A wide shit eating smile was already plastered on Reins face.

"Oh" Sin answered nonchalantly, then his eyes widened in realization.

"OH! You got your ass handed to you for chasing after the wrong 'tail' huh?" Sin was beyond himself in laughter mocking Zenith.

"Fuck you Rein! Suck a dick Sin! Both of you can go to hell and get fucked in the ass by Satan!" (1)

Zenith marched off with his broken pride held in hand. If it weren't a women, he would have fought back. But since he was in the wrong, he took the beating like a man. 

Before Zenith had made it far, Sin had yelled out behind him. "Dont start shit, dont get shit!" 

After chatting with Rein along the way home, Sin invited him to stay over for supper. Rein politely declined. 

"Thank you for the offer Wolf King, but my wife is nearing her due date, and I don't want to leave her alone for long." 

Sin happily congratulated Rein. "Make sure you invite me over when the baby has been born. Do you need some time off to take care of your wife Rein?" 

"No that's quite okay Wolf King. My wife would kick my ass if I were home all day."

"Keep me posted about things okay? And when your child is born. I am ordering you to stay home and spend time with your family. You've done plenty for the Clan, and I appreciate that. Don't burn yourself out Rein, the little ones are also a handful. Your wife will be thankful when you're there helping."

"Thank you for your kindness Wolf King." Reins eyes lit up in excitement.

"Don't sweat it Rein, we are all family here. No need to worry about the little things." 

After splitting paths, Sin entered his house filled with the enticing aroma of food. "Honey, I'm home!" Sin happily called out.

Merala shouted out from the kitchen. "Go wash up, supper will be ready shortly husband." 

After washing up, Sin and Merala enjoyed supper together. During their meal, Sin had brought up something that was bothering him. "You've always been cooking for me, but you haven't had the chance to taste my cooking yet honey." 

Merala blushed before saying with pride. "Well of course I would cook for you, your my husband. And are you even able to cook? I'm scared the house will go up in flames." 

A sour taste was left in Sins mouth, Sin had always prided himself of his cooking skills back on Earth. Especially since he was being questioned back by his wife. 

"Nonsense, of course I know how to cook!"

"Yet you haven't cooked me yet husband." Merala bit her lower lip provocatively. 

Sin was left stunned before Merala laughed, bringing the dirty dishes to the kitchen. 

Sin shouted out. "Hey, that doesn't fit into what we're talking about here!" 

"Neither have you husband." Merala teasingly said. 

"You damn, you know what fuck it!" Sin spoke under his breath. With nothing else to rebut, Merala had excitedly yelled out from the kitchen.

"One for wife, zero for husband!"

Author's Note:

(1) My Name Is Satan by Stephen Lynch for shits and giggles. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLmWDtOBiYI&t=64s


	23. Book 2 Chapter 2 The Chefs Revenge

Throughout the whole night, Sin didn't sleep. He and Merala discussed various ways to train Lan. Merala was given a fright, Sin had come up with many unconventional means. It seemed as if Sin truly took joy in the upcoming torture, that Lan was about to be put through. 

Merala questioned the methods Sin had come up with. "Husband these methods, they seem a little too much don't they?" Merala was already feeling guilty for Lan, she had been adding more oil to the fire.

Sin smiled "Not at all my wife, Lan said he wants to become someone like me who can protect the clan. Of course I'm not going to let him down."

"And do you truly feel cutting the string, when Lan has scaled up half a mountain is conventional?" 

"Of course it is, commander Glaze did it to me during my training, that son of a bitch. It was the first time I saw him smile in the 6 years I knew him."

Merala was stumped. "It sounds like you're taking out your pent up aggression towards Lan."

"Well would you look at that, it's time to go and wait for the little guy." Sin left with a great big smile on his face.

Before Sin had left the room Merala called out. "Invite Zenith over for supper tonight, you're in charge of cooking." 

Sin rubbed his hands gleefully thinking to himself. "Perfect timing I just got secret of singapore paste, sriracha and yellow carolina reapers."

Sin hadn't waited long before Lan had arrived, despite the weariness in his eyes. There was still dedication and resolution to become stronger. 

Lan respectfully bowed to Sin. "Good morning master." 

"Today we are going to have a change of venue. For your warm up today, it is simply to keep up with my pace." 

Sin and Lan took off over the course of one hour, they had traveled over 45 kilometers. Sin figured out a way to 'spice' things up. 

When Lan was first unsuspecting of it, Sin had already gathered the wind and sky essence. Flicking his wrist downwards, a emerald blade powered by the wind, slashed down towards Lan. 

Lan dodged to the right, before slashing out with his own weapon. Seeing Lan take care of the situation so well. Sin sent down 8 wind swords to control Lans movements. 

Lan panicked this time, after managing to deflect the majority of the attacks. Lan made an incorrect body movement, with the needles still in his spine. He had a momentarily awkward moment as if paralyzed in place. 

The last attack left a deep cleave in Lans breastplate. There was a shallow cut trailing down his shoulder. 

After a hour of torture, Lan had countless cuts across his body. But what surprised Sin the most, Lan was starting to get accustomed to the attacks. No longer was he using his own Sword to combat them. He had began imitating Sin, eventually he had managed to form the wind into swords. Fighting back against Sins, Lan had managed to tread through the barricade, leaving a hefty cut along Sins forehead.

Applauding Lan in surprise, Sun couldn't help but to praise. "Not bad, not bad at all Lan. It would seem you've got natural affinity with the Sky path." 

"Thank you master, without your sudden attacks. I'd still be about a week away from grasping control of the wind." 

Sin stared in shock at Lan. Seeing his masters stares, Lan was all smiles and pride. 

Sin and Lan had finally arrived at their destination. Lan looked up at the 50,000 meter tall mountain. There were many ropes, and iron hoops hanging from it. Seeing how they were all evenly placed. Lan started getting a bad feeling about today's training. 

"Lan take off your clothes, except for your pants. The best way to feel the raw elements, is for your body to get accustomed to the sensation. Making it easier to focus, harness, and unleash the elements power." 

Seeing as Sin had already undressed, Lan followed suit with the thought process. "Nah master couldn't be that cold hearted. He's so genuine with all the other children and his wife." 

Sin imbued his feet with Mana, then started running up the mountain. Sin yelled downwards to Lan. "Come on slow poke, if I make it up before you do, your trainings difficulty will be increased." 

Lan then followed suit up the mountain, when he lost his balance and grabbed for a iron hoop. Emerald wind had cut the hoop in half, Lan began fearing for his life. They had scaled the mountain about 20,000 meters. 

Seeing as the ground was approaching faster and faster, Lan began getting desperate. Right as he was about to become a blown up meatpie on the ground, Lan had forced the wind essence into forming a pair of wings. Hastily flapping the wings at top speed, Lan soared into the mountains face full force. 

Spreading his arms, and legs out. Holding onto the mountain face with his Mana. Lan was gasping for air, with sheer terror in his eyes. Seeing Sin calmly fly in front of him without any wings, Lan finally got pissed off.

"Fuck you master! Your actions are immoral!" 

Sin smiled naturally. "Alright it's okay your alive, that's all that matters. Besides don't be angry at me, do you think without the fear of approaching death, you would've condensed your [Sky Wings] so fast?"

Lan was still fuming, so he yelled out in indignation. "What if I had truly fallen to my death!?" 

"Your parents would be grieving tonight." Sin said with a straight face and no shame.

In the distance predators of the sky spotted Lan and Sin. Feeling the killing intent lock onto the both of them. Sin smiled before patting Lan on the shoulders. 

"Do your best my disciple, you would do well to remember this. The sky is your blade, the wind is your sheathe. Like a solitary sword splitting the mountains in half, spread your wings with pride!" 

Sin then shot off into the distance, leaving Lan with the company of hungry hunters. Seeing as they were fast approaching, Lan dodged the incoming claws. Emerald covered his hand, before slashing down. A emerald green blade wave shot out, cutting the attacker cleanly in half.

A sharp talon stabbed into Lans chest, carrying him into the air. Seeing as their pack leader had grabbed the food, the minions had surrounded Lan with hungry looks in their eyes. 

Seeing as Sin was nowhere to be within sight. Lan calmed his mind, remembering what his master had said. Lan began controlling the wind, forming a tight emerald net of spinning swords around him. Each hunter that got too close, was killed on the spot. 

Storing up the essence of the wind into his palm. A emerald green sheathe began forming, then a clear white pristine Sword with flowing clouds, and blinding rays of sunlight formed. 

Sweeping his Sword out horizontally. A massive emerald vortex formed, cutting off the minions from their leader. Lan then stabbed the sword down, bouncing off the clouds, emerald swords formed underneath the minions. Impaling through their anus to their mouth, they dropped to the ground.

Seeing it's minions be so effortlessly slaughtered, the leader of the pack was enraged. It sped upwards cutting through the clouds. Reaching the boundary that it could no longer pierce through. The leader somersaulted midair, throwing Lan downwards with all its might.

Lan controlled the wind and stopped himself mid throw. Lan flapped his wings appearing in front of the leader, with both his thumbs out. Lan stabbed them through the leaders temples, ripping them out, Lan swung his sword as two vortexes appeared. Tearing the leader in half. 

Lan then let himself descend half way, feeling the wind on his bare body, and the boundlessness of the sky above. Lan hovered cross legged, tasting the essence of the bare elements striking him. 

Sin had found a spot far away to watch Lan. Sin couldn't help but appreciate his first disciple is going to turn into a monstrous existence.

Just before Sin was going to fly over to Lan, he felt his heart suddenly throb. Grabbing his chest, Sins breathing became ragged. A feeling of weakness started spreading out, as his body started growing increasingly heavier. 

"Fucking Alarune! It seems I'm going to have to speed things up and go to the capital city sooner then originally planned."

After arriving back at Lans location, Sin continued on with Lans training. Sin would go out and purposely piss off mutant beasts, bring them back for Lan to deal with. Besides having Lan learn the essence of wind, Sin was slowly cutting all the ropes, and metal hoops. Forcing Lan to rely on his Sky Wings, and the essence of wind.

Sins favourite past time during all of this, became kicking Lan into a endless hoard of land, and aerial mutant beasts.

Lan would often times scream out "That's unethical master, you're going to be the reason I die!" 

But Sin wasn't having any of it. Getting down on both knees, with his hands cupped up towards the sky, Sin started a prayer which infuriated Lan. "God, I pray you watch over your child, as I continuously throw him into the wolf's den."

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Lan was able to remain conscious after today's training. But extremely exhausted, Sin carried Lan back, dropping him off at home. 

\-------------------------------

Sin began making his way over towards Zeniths place. Knocking on the door, Sin waited a few moments before Zenith opened the door.

"Yo brother, Merala wanted me to invite you over for supper, I am cooking tonight."

Zenith smiled brightly. "You a chef? Pei you're most likely gonna burn your house down, well whatever I'll go to watch the beautiful flame you create."

Sin didn't show any frustration on his face, while his thoughts raged inside. "How dare your skinny white ass judge my cooking!"

After arriving back at home with Zenith, Sin called out of habit. "Honey I'm home, I will start cooking supper shortly." There was silence, Sin walked into the living room. Merala was busy, trying to figure out how to hook up the playstation 4, she was beyond herself in fury. (1)

Merala shouted "WHO would ever make such a damnable thing! This is fucking stupid!" 

Walking over and rubbing Meralas back, Sin smiles. "It's okay honey it's not very hard, let me take over and then I will start supper."

After hooking up the cords Merala struggled so much with, Sin pulled out [Sekiro Shadows Die Twice] Laughing evilly to himself "Let's hear her curse away." 

Sin walks into the kitchen, taking Meralas chef apron and putting it on himself. He looked down at it seeing "Bad Bitch Chef" written on it. 

Sin took out the Shrimp, shelling and deveining them. After that he took out a meat beater, placing down parchment paper on the counter, chicken breasts in the middle, and another piece of parchment paper over top. Sin then began beating his meat. Afterwards he chopped up red, yellow bell peppers, green onions, bean sprouts, and shredded some carrots with a grater. 

Sin poured some extra virgin olive oil into a frying pan. Afterwards fully cooking the chicken breast, Sin cut them into bite sized pieces, then moved onto putting the shrimp in the frying pan. Seasoning with salt and pepper, Sin cooks the shrimp for 5 minutes before removing them from the pan.

After that in a small bowl, sin mixed together soy sauce, cornstarch, lime juice, brown sugar, and some red pepper flakes. 

Pulling his attention to the side he heard Merala scream. "Fuck this stupid ass serpent."

Zenith chipped in. "Hey you already died 7 times. Let me have a shot."

"Fuck you what is mine is mine, what is husbands is also mine!" 

Sin smiled happily at Meralas anger before returning to cooking supper.

Throwing the vegetables into the wok in groups one by one, Sin then dumped the chicken and shrimp into the wok. Afterwards he poured the sauce he mixed earlier, cooking it into the vegetables, shrimp, and chicken. Just as he had plated the food, Sin heard a loud victory cry emerge from the living room.

Merala exclaimed in joy. "Where's your head now bitch ass!?" And then the most piercingly loud blood curdling scream Sin had heard in his life was heard.

"Fuck this stupid piece of shit ape! How dare he come back to life after I cut that ugly cunts head off! Husband this game is full of shit! How the fuck is that possible!?" 

"CRACK!" Merala threw the controller against the wall.

Zeniths laughs were heard followed by his mocking. "Come on Merala, how did you not see that fucking thing twitching!"

Sin internally screamed. "That was a 75 dollar controller....." (2)

After bringing the plates of food out to the table, Sin saw the controller in multiple pieces before sighing to himself. 

"Supper is ready, come and get it!"

Merala was the first to sit at the table impatiently waiting to dig in. But before that, she didn't forget to give Sin a kiss praising him for the colours and aroma.

Even Zenith had nothing but good to say in his own twisted way. "Damn bro, you make an awesome house bitch!"

All three had begun eating their meal. Remembering Zeniths disrespect towards his cooking earlier on. Sin had made Zeniths plate extra spicy, adding in Secret Of Singapore paste, and replaced the yellow bell peppers, with the yellow carolina reapers. And in addition, adding more sriracha then Merala and himself had combined in their plates. 

After Zenith had eaten a quarter of his plate of food, he was sweating profusely. Sin could swear he heard the noise of a steam whistle coming from Zenith. 

Merala asked concerned. "Are you feeling alright Zenith?"

Zenith tried to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, I'm doing fine. Do the either of you find it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Sin answered right away "Well it certainly isn't you that's making it hot in here." 

"Merala followed up with "Nah, it's pretty comfortable in here."

Zenith asked in shame "Can I try a bite from your plate Merala?"

Merala as the food glutton she is, was about to deny while calling Zenith a dirty pig fucker. However, Sin lightly hit her foot under the table. Merala begrudgingly agreed while tears formed in her eyes, as she watched Zenith take away the last shrimp on her plate.

After eating it Zenith exclaimed. "What the hell! Why is my food so fucking spicy, but yours is well balanced."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the smirk widen on Sins face. Zenith flew into a rage, pointing his finger at Sin.

"Fuck you Sin, your the one who fucked with my plate of food!"

Sin shrugged nonchalantly. "And did you learn anything?"

Zenith was dumbstruck, without any answers to give.

"Never disrespect my cooking again!" Sin glared daggers at Zenith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The playstation 4 was sent over in chapter 18. Along with the various books on war formations, martial arts, and so on.
> 
> Feel free to keep up to date, or message me if you want
> 
> Discord- Jyu Viole Grace #5184
> 
> PSN: ShurasWrath


	24. Book 2 Chapter 3 Scarlet Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW Content in the later parts of the chapter]

When Lan first got to the Purgatory Boot Camp, it was silent outside. However, when he walked in he heard music blasting, and his master rapping along.

"Running from cops through the mother fucking 7th. Six bodies dropped and nobody went to heaven. Block stay hot when I'm creeping with my weapon. Gotta keep the pills in me all because i'm under pressure." [Suicide Boys]

After Lan stared in confusion at Sin, emerald blades fell from the sky towards him, leaving a cut across his forehead.

Sins voice echoed throughout the Purgatory Boot Camp. "You never know what kind of a situation you will face, thus you must be prepared for anything and everything!"

Sin raised his hand, and a forest of pillars erupted out of the ground. After clenching his hand closed, all light disappeared leaving the surrounding pitch black.

"I know I'd hurt you deserted you. And now I see it clear. I pulled you closer, tighter. 'Cause I knew you'd disappear. I just can't compromise, apologize. There's nothing you can say. We both knew it would always end this way." [Five Finger Death Punch]

Rain drops began falling, continuing until it became a heavy rain shower. Sins weapon thrummed and hummed, reacting to the raging emotions in the song.

Each raindrop contained sharp Sword Qi, Lan was careless as one rain drop skid across his eye. Leaving a vertical gash from his eyebrow, to the arch of his nose.

Sin began combining the Water and Wind path together, the wind blew rapidly freezing the water turning into ice. The ground soon became slippery, Lan was falling left and right and center. Whenever Lan fell ice shards would descend, and wind vortexes would keep him in place. Underneath Lan sword light would devour him, leaving various cuts across his bare upper body.

Sin was like the conductor, the music he played would change his elemental paths. And his Sword Qi would interchange between soft, fierce, and gale. After 4 hours of torture, Lan was eventually able to defend himself. Sin would then use [Nine Life Steps] forming afterimages of himself that would attack Lan.

Eventually Sin started blaring [Alex Terrible Billy] Lans ears were starting to buzz. Sins attacks became more ferocious, each afterimage would send attacks in Lans direction. Each with various elemental paths, and sword techniques. 

Flow like the oceans, deep and boundless. Roar like the wind, stormy and serene. Rage like the inferno, burning and fierce. 

By the time it hit 3 pm in the afternoon, Sin was drenched in his own sweat and breathing heavily. Sins legs buckled underneath him, as the pitch blackness, and forest of pillars disappeared. Lan was shocked to see his master struggling to catch his breath. Running towards Sin worriedly, Lan asked in concern.

"Master, you are looking pale. I feel like today you taught me more than you have in the previous days. Let's call it quits, I will go home and review my mistakes." 

Sins hand was gripped tightly on his chest, and a puddle of sweat was left surrounding Sins body. Sin gravely warned Lan in between his pained breathing. 

"No one must know about what you just saw, do you understand Lan!?"

Lan nods his head as if he were a bobble head figure. "Yes master, I understand the panic that would spread throughout the clan."

Sin weakly stretched his hand out, ruffling Lans hair. "Your a smart one Lan, I have just managed to stabilize the clan since I have become Wolf King. If the populace were to learn of this, the walls have ears. Nothing good would come out of it!" 

Sin brought Lan back home as normal. Afterwards Sin made his way back home. Each step he took, felt as if there were knives stabbing through his heart. Sweat poured off of Sins body like a heavy rain shower. Every breath he inhaled, felt like a giant fist crushing his heart. 

After making it back home, Sin was exhausted and spent. Slowly and quietly opening the door, Sin checks to make sure the coast is clear, Sin runs upstairs to go and shower. Afterwards Sin felt much better, but the pain was only getting worse by the minute.

Sin made his way downstairs in a pair of shorts, and his damp towel hung over his shoulder. Sin hears knocks on the door, so he goes and opens it. Sin is gobsmacked by who he sees before yelling out on surprise.

"Its mother fucking Mia Khalifa!" [Giggity 18+]

Merala runs to the front door after hearing Sins shouts. "Husband when did you get home?" As if like magnets, her eyes connected with another pair. As if she were a cat, seeing another feline encroaching upon her territory. Merala was about to pounce, and then she saw the smile on 'Mia Khalifas' face before she began shape shifting. 

She became a mature woman with cascading black hair, crystal blue eyes, nine silvery red tails behind her. Also a overly revealing purple dress, where her breasts looked like they were about to blow their way out of. 

"Hello mister Wolf King, are you going to invite me in? Or are you going to leave me out here to be ravaged by men's eyes, and dirty fantasies. Kinda like the one you're thinking of now."

Sin nods his head vigorously, not daring to say anything that may spark the flame known as Merala. 

The women walked around looking around excitedly and curious. 

"I am the Guardian Beast of the Wolf God Clan. You may call me Samara, and we have some catching up to do. I am going to assume before Sirius died, he didn't tell you how things work here. Well no matter, I'll get to it right away." 

"When a Wolf King dies, the next in line MUST meet me, NOT the other way around. Considering your an aboriginal to this world like Sirius. I will let it slide, but you've done a good job pissing me off Wolf King." 

"Not only did you JUST stabilize the clans situation. You have also gotten the same illness as Sirius. You have also done the man thing, ignore it and pretend nothing is wrong. When THERE really is something wrong, something you humans would call heart disease." 

"But thank fuck I'm a forgiving person, thus all you need to do is take care of my 'cravings' and I'll help you temporarily suppress the heart disease." Samara bit her lower lip at the end of sentence. 

Merala was finally blowing up in fury. "How dare you try to fuck my man. He hasn't even fucked me yet!" 

Samara smiled playfully. "Calm down young Phoenix Matriarch, two is better than one after all." Samara appeared behind Merala fondling her breasts. 

"40 DD, not bad at all young matriarch. It's a wonder how you haven't eaten your wife up with all this temptation here." Samara began licking Meralas neck sensually.

Merala as if a cat with its tail stepped on, booked it hiding behind Sin blushed and in a huff. "Jeez husband, I've gotten more from a woman than you've given me." 

A light bulb went off in Meralas head. "How the fuck do you know I'm the young matriarch!?"

Samara replied, licking her lips. "Your the splitting image of Kirala. We also shared Sirius together. So why don't me and you share that giant 'sword' of his?" 

Samara laughed coyly. "Well I am done teasing you. The main reason I came here today is so I can mitigate some of the heart disease, our Wolf King here has ignored so well over the last month."

Grabbing Sins hands in hers, Samara guides Sin into the basement. Turning around she locks eyes with Merala before lip speaking. 

"I am not here to steal your man. But I do know you blow him every morning before he gets up. My eyes are everywhere for these activities in the clan."

Merala was shocked after lip reading Samara. 

After bringing Sin into the basement, Samara strips down. And places her right hand over Sins heart, then grabs his right hand bringing it to her breast. 

"During this ceremony, I will be sending my pure life essence into you. After that I will turn into an egg, and be reborn again 15 days later. You will be my master at that point in time. With me in your presence, I can suppress the heart disease. But it all boils down to you, push yourself too hard, and even I won't be able to stop it from flaring up. You will have exactly 45 days of peace and comfort, after that if not properly healed. You'll end up like Sirius in the not so far future."

One hour passed, Samaras long black hair started turning snow white. After transferring all of her pure life essence into Sin, Samara stood up and said. "Find me in the back mountains 15 days from now. When I wake up as a reborn guardian beast, if I do not see any humans or you for that matter. While my power may not be destructive, it is more than enough to wipe out the entire Wolf God Clan. Take the warning to heart handsome."

Samara walks back up the stairs, after seeing Merala there with a questioning gaze. Samara walks by Merala, her index and middle fingers were emitting a pink light, she swiped her fingers over top of Meralas crotch.

"You seem to complain about your husband not fucking you, tonight you'll be in for a surprise. If you don't have any 'getting lucky' night wear, I can give you some before I revert back into an egg."

Merala blushed thinking about being mounted. "Of course every women has their 'getting lucky' outfits." (1)

Samara bit her lower lip. "Well while I was down there, I basically rigged his body with my homemade aphrodisiac. It just doesn't take effect until midnight, when the Yin energy is at its peak. And what I did to you, was to give you a little 'help' also take this pill here. When men fall under my aphrodisiac, they will be ignited in lust and follow their desires. If you don't want to get pregnant, take it now so it has time to take effect."

Merala was still unsure. "Are you sure he's not going to be able to control himself, all the other times I've tried he has always managed to keep his mind calm."

Samara laughed playfully. "Honey look, if he can even ward this off. Not even the ancient immortals could compare to his willpower. I guarantee you have a 90% of being ravaged tonight, I also just happen to want to see tonight's event, so I will be making sure it happens."

\-------------------------------------

[NSFW content ahead, you've been warned.]

At midnight Sin was awoken out of his deep sleep, thoughts of pushing Merala underneath his body, fingering her, making her cum and squirt were flooding his mind. The thin sheet covering his body started to rise, revealing a bulge piercing towards the heavens. 

Merala who had been 'asleep' was eagerly waiting. Wearing her 'get lucky' sleepwear, she could feel Sins piercing gaze full of desire and lust. 

10 minutes passed.... 20.... and 30.... Sin was trying his best to control his mind and purge his inner cravings. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and disappeared in a flash in the bathroom. Turning the shower on to the coldest it could go, Sin stood there trying to cool off his burning hot body. But to no avail, Sins lust was just getting more and more overwhelming.

Merala had been waiting with anticipation began having second thoughts, she muttered quietly to herself in frustration. "You fucking liar Samara. He's probably in there rubbing one off right now!" 

Then a voice whispered in her ears. "I ain't no liar, he'll be coming out shortly and he definitely isn't rubbing one off. But my oh my he sure is impressively well endowed down there." 

Sin couldn't keep grips over his lust and desire anymore, so he got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom. Seeing Meralas legs spread open, and the sexy nightwear she was wearing. Sin was like an enraged bull seeing red, he charged towards the bed.

With his middle finger and ring finger rubbing up and down Meralas underwear, Sin was sucking on Meralas earlobe. Merala began letting out moans as she reached her hand out, stroking and rubbing Sins sword vigorously. 

Feeling the sensation of Meralas soft hand rubbing his sword, Sin was set on fire. Pulling Meralas underwear off her, Sin slid his fingers through Meralas sopping lips with ease. Then  
making a 'come here' motion with his fingers, Sin began fingering the depths of Meralas vagina. While his thumb got active rubbing Meralas clitoris, Sin began kissing down Meralas neck, down her breasts and started rolling his tongue around Meralas nipples. Sucking on them, Merala let out moans of pleasure. 

Sin then started thrusting his hand in an in and out motion rapidly, bringing Merala to orgasm as she laid on her back catching her breath. But she was not given that chance, Sin moved with his body down with his head in between Meralas legs. Wrapping his arms around Meralas waist to keep her still, Sin began licking her clitoris and sucking on it. Merala after just cumming, was sensitive and this sudden pleasure started making her roll around uncontrollably. 

Sin pierced his tongue through her lips, twirling his tongue inside drawing the alphabet. After hitting the letter "L" Merala let out a loud scream of pleasure, Sin kept drawing multiple Ls inside of Meralas vagina with his tongue. Soon a bitter sweet taste touched the tip of Sins tongue, Sin began sucking, taking the taste into his mouth. 

After he was done, Sin moved his hips up towards Meralas crotch. Rubbing his sword vigorously up and down Meralas lips. Sins sword pierced Meralas vagina in one thrust going balls deep, the white bed sheets on the bed, now has a crimson rose of love and lust on it. Pounding Merala vigorously, Sin started doing circular motions with his hips, creating a cyclone zone. 

Merala wrapped her legs around Sins body, as she kissed Sin passionately while being pounded by her husband. Sin then turned his body sideways, lifting Meralas right leg up in the air. Pounding Meralas vagina vigorously, and teasing her clitoris Merala was soon filled with Sins seed. As she cummed from the pleasure of being cummed inside of.

Afterwards Sin picked her up, Meralas legs were wrapped around Sins waist. Sin began pounding again, while sucking on Meralas nipples and biting down gently. Meralas moans were getting louder and louder, with the window wide open. Their nightly activity soon became heard by many in the Wolf God Clan. All the other men hearing their Wolf King and his wife, were filled with invigoration not willing to be beat by their Wolf King. Moans of pleasure began filling the entire clan.

Sin rotated through various positions missionary, doggy style, stand and deliver, the standing dragon, mountain climber and various other techniques. After going at it for 3 hours, and blowing his load inside Merala many times. Sin was finally running out of juice.

Merala was in ecstasy, feeling his dick throb inside of her vagina. Merala stopped Sin, going down on her knees with her tongue out, stroking Sin vigorously. Sin cummed all over Meralas face and hair. Rolling her tongue around collecting all of the seed she could, Merala swallowed what she had collected.

Sin and Merala then went into the shower, where Sin was again stimulated by his fetish. They shared multiple more rounds together, by the time it was 4 in the morning. Sin and Merala were sexed out and both fell asleep. 

The next morning after waking up and making himself a coffee, Sin sees notifications in his log. Out of curiosity he read them, before he was shocked not knowing how to feel about it.

[The men in the Wolf God Clan were inspired by their Wolf Kings midnight song. Many women were made happy at this unexpected boon. Loyalty increased by 50% for both men and women, productive work in bed, and out of bed increased by 100%] 

[Chances of pregnancy increased by 100% in the Wolf God Clan for 6 months.]

[Miscarriage rates in the clan decreased by 75%]

Sin was left dumbstruck, who knew such things could happen in this world. Sin then heard Merala wail. "Husband you mother fucker! Why did you have to go so hard on me last night, I can't even get out of the fucking bed!"

Sin smiled to himself before shouting back up. "You were the one who continuously cummed, and kept yelling out harder and faster!"

Merala yelled back down from upstairs. "You know what?"

Sin hesitantly shouted back up "What.....?" 

"You really want to know?" 

Sin again hesitantly yelled up "Yes.....?"

"Fuck you!"

Sin scratched his head for a couple seconds. "I feel like this whole scenario is familiar, but I just can't quite remember why."

Sin then made breakfast and a coffee for Merala, because god knew if she got out of bed today. It would be a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Essentially this  
> https://www.avidloves.com/collections/bra-set/products/avidlove-womens-sexy-floral-lace-kimono-robe-babydoll-lingerie-with-bra?variant=7448775655482
> 
> Songs Referenced in this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ox3XsXco2oM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3D8qyJ-xyo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zp9I94XncI


	25. Book 2 Chapter 4 Festive Night

After making Merala breakfast and coffee, Sin decided to go out for a little bit. Feeling refreshed after having his heart disease mitigated, and the pounding he gave Merala last night Sin felt like a new man. Sin bumped into Zenith while he was strolling around the clan. Seeing the bags underneath Zenith's eyes, Sin decided it was time to stir the pot.

"Zenith brother you didn't get much sleep last night?"

Zenith flew off like a ticking time bomb. "You could have at least closed your fucking window! Jesus fucking christ, not even Sirius could rally the men in the clan like you did last night! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to sleep, when there are over 3 million people fucking!?" 

Sin smiled widely. "Come on brother, if you're so mad about it. I'm sure Elder Maya's wife could give you a good time." 

"Fuck you Sin!" As if they were like real brothers, Sin had a knack for pissing Zenith off. 

After separating paths with Zenith, Sin decided to go out to the training grounds. Ever since he had issued for the whole clan to begin training, he had yet to go and see their progress. Sin also hadn't slacked off on beating the 'noble' elders either. Many had their pride broken, and turned a new leaf. Ever since their initial meeting, the change Sin saw was tremendous. The 'nobles' that were once hated, were now being respected as equal individuals.

While Sin was walking through Wolf Heart City, many of the single women in the clan were eyeing him like predators. Feeling the many stares from lustful eyes, Sin had got cold feet. He was getting worried of being chloroformed, and taken away for 'playtime.'

After 30 minutes, Sin had got to the training grounds in Wolf Heart City. Upon his arrival, many men began whistling and howling like crazed animals. One of the men stepped forward with burning fervor in his eyes. "God damn Wolf King! You had your wife howling up to the moon all night long! Being inspired by your prowess, I had to show my wife some new tricks. She explicitly asked me to thank you on her behalf."

Many had crowded around, praising Sin for the song he orchestrated last night. Seeing the reinvigorated atmosphere Sin declared aloud. "Men there is no need for training today, I can clearly feel the difference in you all since the training began. I am sure much blood, and sweat was shed on these training grounds. Today is a day to relax, feast and party!"

All the men excitedly howled before leaving the training grounds, Sin made his way over to the dining hall in the clan. He gave many recipes, requesting their main focus on hamburgers. Ever since coming to [Desolate Kingdom] Sin hadn't had his favourite food in months now. Since the children had been going out on their training excursions. The clan had stockpiled thousands of tonnes worth of meat, and tonight was the right time to binge.

After leaving the dining hall, over 15,000 chefs had been set into motion. Sin then gathered up all the clan elders. "Tonight is a night where we all party and feast, let loose have fun, communicate with the clan members and be thankful for what we have here."

Rein stepped forward bowing politely. "What can we do to help out Wolf King?"

Sin then sent out a bunch of different orders. "Set up tables, bring ingredients to the chef's, prepare spirit wines, non alcoholic beverages for the children. Set up game booths and have stages layed out for performances. Also put a big ring in the middle of the banquet area, that way everyone can feast and watch sparring competitors at the same time." After that Sin dismissed the elders. Making his way back home, Sin went up to check on Merala.

Sin sat down on the bed beside Merala, lovingly rubbing her back. "How are you feeling my wife?" 

Merala answered back "In heaven and hell at the same time."

Sin smiled "How does a clan wide feast sound to you?"

Meralas eyes lit up at the aforementioned feast, but then she looked depressed. "I couldn't get out of bed even if I wanted to, let alone go to the feast and interact with everyone."

Sin kissed Meralas cheek. "Nonsense that's what my back is for. Did you really think I would leave you out of the feast? I gotta keep my bottomless hole of a wife fed well."

Merala blushed before denying without much success. "That's not true..... it's not my fault, I always had a monstrous appetite since being a child."

"I know, I won't tease you anymore. But for now let's get you all ready and dressed up. I'm sure you will have lots of interactions tonight."

Sin then spent the next three hours helping Merala shower, pick her outfit for the night which took the longest. After staring at Merala all dressed up Sin couldn't move his eyes away.

Merala was blushing "Husband, you look the big bad wolf looking to eat me up again."

Sin laughed "Sorry I couldn't help it, your a sight to behold no matter the occasion. But i'm just blown away by seeing you all dressed up."

Sin then got on both knees with his back facing Merala. Merala let her body fall on Sins back, as he stood up with his arms holding her up by her legs. 

Night had fallen by the time Sin and Merala had made it to the feast area. While they were walking around, many children were running around playing various games with each other. Seeing this scene both Sin and Merala were content, there were decorations all throughout Wolf Heart City. There was a stage set up by the feast area, many men and women were dancing and singing.

Lan had seen Sin and came running over, his eyes then fell on Merala and he was stunned with wide eyes. "Master you have such a beautiful wife!" 

Merala was smiling like a blooming flower, before saying. "You must be Lan, I hope my husband has been treating you well since you became his disciple."

Lan had a light bulb go off in his head before replying back. "Well master is a fearsome teacher. He threw me into hordes of muta-" 

Sin flicked his wrist, and a emerald blade was shot right in between the middle of Lans two feet. Sin then made direct eye contact with Lan.

Lan was shocked before correcting himself. "Master has taught me many new techniques, he even wiped out hordes of mutant beasts during his demonstrations. Master is sure to become a renowned Grand Warrior."

Sin nodded his head in approval of Lans correction. Merala was suspicious, but despite feeling Sin 'readjust' her body. She didn't have anything else to work with why Lan suddenly froze up.

Sin, Merala and Lan made their way to the banquet. While the food had long been prepared, everyone in the clan waited for their Wolf King and his wife to arrive. 

When Sin, Merala and Lan arrived, Sin walked up to the stage while Lan split away looking for his friends. Sin looked out into the vast crowd, seeing all the men, women, and children eagerly waiting for him. Sin then imbued his voice with Mana, so that his voice could reach out to everyone in the clan. 

"Good evening everyone, I apologize for my late arrival. I know you all must be hungry, so I will not keep you distracted for long. First thought, I would like to thank everyone for their trust in me. I know many had doubts, and many may still have doubts. However, we are all one big family here. So let's all feast, eat and have a hell of a good time tonight!"

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly. Everyone grabbed their plates and began filling them to the brim with food. During the time Sin was walking around, Merala had pointed out at over 40 different dishes that caught her interest. Sin had filled 10 plates towering with food Merala pointed out. 

After placing Merala down gently into a chair, she had begun devouring her food in an instant. Sin enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere, there was a ring set up in the middle of the banquet area as requested. Where all the men, women and children in the clan would go and duel with each other. 

There were plays, musicals, different games, darts, and many more activities going on. While Merala was eating, many had come to greet both her and Sin. Merala was getting annoyed from being distracted from her food, but considering the occasion, Merala didn't mind it a whole lot. Many women were eagerly taking peeks at Sin, and many men were taking peeks at Merala.

Seeing the heated eyes of the women in the clan, Merala jokingly asked Sin. "Husband how does it feel being treated as a delicacy by the numerous women?"

Sin answered something which stunned Merala. "It's honestly pretty suffocating, every man would love to be swarmed by women. But this is just too much, i'm quite happy with just enjoying everything my wife has to offer."

Merala blushed, she knew Sin wasn't a man who desired every women he met. Not only that, Sin was a person who cherished the women he loved. 

After eating her fill, Merala asked Sin to take her and walk through the various activities. While they were going through, a giant dragon plushy caught Meralas attention instantly. She yelled out in excitement "Husband! I want that plushy! Look at how adorable it is, it needs a good mother like me to be brought home with!"

Sin walked towards the stand, asking what he has to do to win the giant dragon plushy. The person running it answered something which shocked Sin. "Wolf King, you don't need to play the game to win the prize. If something catches your eyes, you just need to tell me and it's yours."

All the children, and women who were likewise eyeing the dragon plushy were disheartened hearing this. Sin simply flipped coins onto the desk, before sitting beside a air rifle. "No need for that, may the best shooter win!"

Fourteen other men sat at the booth. One had been drunk and made a bet with Sin. "Wolf King I bet if you can't win this plushy for your wife, you won't get no nooky for the next month!" All the men started laughing after overhearing the bet. 

Sin felt challenged, and decided he was going to destroy everyone present before roaring "Game on! Everyone here may be a good shot, but Sin doesn't miss!" Sin then made a circle with his thumb and index finger, before spitting through it bringing greater laughs from the men at the booth. 

The person arming the booth rang a bell, and pop up mutant beasts appeared. Sin and the men began shooting at them with a ferocious appetite. Sin and the drunk man tied, while the rest were eliminated. Sin then looked over at the drunk man. "It's just me and you left in this competition, may the better shot win!"

Once again ringing the bell, Sin and the drunk man shot their air rifles rhythmically. Both had tied for 15 games straight, a huge crowd had gathered cheering their Wolf King, and fellow clan member on. Seeing Sins bullet about to knock the last mutant beast prop down, the drunk man shot towards it knocking it slightly off course. Sin and the drunk man then fought bouncing each others bullets away for the next 15 minutes. Sin had finally managed to win, while the drunk man sighed before clasping wrists with Sin.

"You have a hell of a shot Wolf King! I accept my defeat." The drunk man walked over to his little daughter who looked sad. Merala who had been watching everything happen, her heart was melted thinking back to her childhood, and what Sirius would do to make her happy. She whispered in Sins ear "The young girl over there would be happier than I would be with the plushy."

Sin then brought the big dragon plushy over to the drunk man and his daughter. Kneeling down Sin said to the girl. "Your father is an impressive man, this is a gift for you your fathers dedication to see you smile."

The young girl was all smiles, snatching the plushy into her embrace. It was comical watching the girl heave a plushy thrice her size. She said with her cute voice. "Thank you uncle Wolf King!"

Sin smiled before replying back. "Don't thank me, thank your father."

Sin walked towards Merala, once again having her ride his back. They walked around playing many different activities together, and against each other. Merala was nothing but smiles and laughs all night long. Sin felt intoxicated, on Earth he had never had a chance to have 'dates' similar to this. But now not only had Merala healed his heart, Sin had finally been able to enjoy what he was missing so much. A companion to share love, the good, and the bad times together.

Merala suddenly heard a rather high pitched sound, before a big boom rocked in the sky. When she looked up, various colours were falling from the night sky. Many depictions of wolves, phoenixes, king rocs, vermilion birds and so on were being formed out of the fire works. Merala was excitedly yelling aloud that everyone heard her.

"Husband let's go over there, we can get the best spot available to watch the fire works, god speed!"

As the wife had said her bit, Sin followed Meralas directions. Eventually they came to a open plot devoid of people, the view for the fireworks truly was the best. Sin placed down a blanket on the grass below them, then Sin reached behind and heaved Merala over his shoulders, with her back facing his chest. Sin then sat down, wrapping his arms around Meralas stomach.

Merala was comfortably staring up at the night sky. Nestled in Sins chest, like a kitten that was pussy footing and purring away. Merala shifted her attention aside, remembering what her mother said when Sirius had just died. Merala eagerly looked up into the night sky, hoping to find the figure of her father in the night sky. After searching for over 30 minutes, Merala finally saw that familiar figure. Maybe it was just the stars moving, but it seemed like a hand was waving at her, with a wide loving smile on her fathers depicted figure.

Sin noticed the change in Meralas emotional state immediately. Sin didn't say anything, all he did was just run his hand through Meralas hair carefully and lovingly. Merala understood her husbands intention and said. "I am okay husband, mother once said when you're lonely for someone you love. You will find their figure in the stars of the night sky, she was right."

Merala leaned her head backwards kissing Sins chin. "Husband, I wish every night could be like this. Everyone is so happy and festive, all the children are running around without a care in the world. When you create a peaceful world, I want to be able to experience this feeling every night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the slowed down chapters. At the beginning of each new arc. I will be focusing on a 'slow period of time' where I develop other aspects to this story. Thank you all for reading and being patient, the next chapter will have the story moving again.


	26. Book 2 Chapter 5 The Hunters Become The Hunted

15 days passed peacefully, Sin was able to fully train Lan without his heart disease getting in the way. Sin also figured out, just how much he can 'push' himself before it flared up. But as any other regular man, pride was the biggest thing to leap over.

As instructed by Samara, Sin went to go and see her in the back mountain exactly 15 days later. After Sin arrived, he saw a giant egg cracking and rattling with a vengeance. Finally a powerful energy wave blasted out shattering the egg, followed by an intense rainbow of colours.

Sin covered his eyes, on instinct he whipped his hand backwards. Clenching with his thumb, index, and middle fingers, Sin brought his arm in front of him. There was a baby Wolf with 9 tails, that didn't exactly follow what wolf's look like. And then Sin was put at peace of mind, by the child like voice he heard.

"Father I am hungry!" This voice was naturally Samaras, instead of the experienced and temptation laced within. It was replaced by a child's, who saw their parent for the first time in weeks.

Sin smiled he then asked Samara a question. "Do you remember anything from 20 days ago?"

Samara tilted her head sideways, staring at Sin like he were a dumb ass before answering. "I literally just hatched out of an egg, how can you expect me to remember anything after just being born?"

Sin wasn't sure how he should feel, but he put it to the back of his mind. And then that was when he heard Samaras stomach rumble, followed by her annoying nagging."

"Hey dad I smell food over there. Dad can I eat that rabbit? Dad I am hungry. Dad find me something to eat. Daaaaaad I am hungry. Feed me mother fucker! Dad that rabbit is taunting me, I'm going to eat it!" There was silence, and there was loud crunching and snapping. Samara was contentedly eating her prey, while also communicating with Sin. "Yummy it tastes so good! Dad I want more!" All Sin could hear was the smacking of half chewed food. 

Sin started sweating, he was also starting to regret his decision. It was truly unfortunate bringing in another girl, that could curse him without missing a heartbeat. But considering how cute a child form Samara was. Sin wasn't quite ready to boot her like a football yet.

After making his way back to the Wolf God Clan, Samara had her fill of many game she hunted. After devouring enough food to put Merala to shame, Samara curled up into a little fur ball on Sins shoulder. Samaras 9 tails formed a bed under neath her body, and she layed her head in Sins neck. Affectionately nuzzling him before falling asleep. 

Sin took some time hunting various wild life, knowing he has another glutton in his presence, Sin re stacked up the reserves in his storage ring. Looking at the various fruits, breads, meats, and now dead animals, with all 200 slots packed to the brim. Sin thought to himself. "This should hopefully last the journey."

After arriving back home Sin didn't yell out like he normally does, he figured he would surprise Merala with a cute fur ball. And he did, Merala was like a child staring at her favourite plushy. "Husband it's so cute! I want to pet it, can I? It looks so soft, come and see momma!" Meralas excitement woke up Samara, she looked around at the object of the sound that woke her up. Seeing Merala, Samara made a gust of wind that blew Merala a couple of feet away, before starting to get herself comfortable once again. Before falling back asleep Samara smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. Leaping from Sins shoulder onto Meralas, Samara was yelling in excitement "Food food food!"

Seeing this scene Sin was touched and happy, it seemed like he didn't have to worry about the girls not getting along. After making a bowl for Samara, Merala wanted to feed the baby wolf. However, that was objected by Samara instantly. "No! Only dad feeds me!"

Merala tried convincing her. "Forget dad, momma makes better food. And I am more loving than your dad is!"

Samara instantly interjected "No!" before blowing another gust of wind, making Meralas hair all disordered. Samara strutted over to Sin full of pride over her deed, with a bowl held in her mouth. Samara hopped her way up the chair, all the way to Sins shoulder. Placing the bowl of food on Sins shoulder, one of Samaras tails lashed out grabbing a spoon off the table. "Dad hungry!"

After their meal, Sin told Merala to pack whatever she needs. "Honey, pack what you need. Today we are going to head out for the capital city. Before that I have to go gather the elders."

Sin left with Samara fast asleep on his shoulder again. After gathering all the elders Sin said his orders. "Keep the clan running as you are now, keep taking turns to go out and protect the children in secret during their excursions. I want to make it clear, while I am gone Zeniths words are my words. While I am gone, I want elders Adonis and Rein to guide Lans training. Lan is progressing at break neck speeds, but he has yet to lay a solid enough foundation."

All the elders bowed respectfully. "Yes Wolf King, we wish you a safe and bountiful travel!" All the elders dispersed, ever since Sin put the nobles in their place. The Wolf God Clan began operating like a well oiled machine. There were no splits between the nobles and non nobles, the children were united as one underneath Lan. Seeing as how he had become the Wolf Kings first disciple, and the massive upgrade in under just a month. All the children regardless of status, worshiped Lan and swore to train harder, so they could also gain their Wolf Kings recognition.

Merala appeared behind Sin her eyes were full of expectation. "Husband this journey should be fun, why don't we take our time to get there? I've heard there are many chance encounters to be found. Maybe we could gain something good."

Sin smiled. "Whatever you'd like my wife." Sin held onto Meralas hands, imbuing their bodies with his Mana. Both took flight, starting their journey. 

To get to the Capital city from the Wolf God Clan, they must traverse the Forest Of Lost Souls. The forest had extended for over 75,000 kilometers, with various regions. The Wolf God Clan was situated in the middle region. However, taking their time, would still take over 20 days to reach the capital city.

Sin and Merala traveled all day and afternoon, when it became dark out. Sin started a fire, catching a wild pig, and rabbit. Sin skewered the pig from mouth through anus, before putting it over a fire. Sin spiced the pig with paprika, salt, and pepper.

After that Sin skinned and took out all of the rabbits bones. Placing the rabbit over another open fire in a pot filled with pre cut vegetables. Sin was making a rabbit curry, while steaming rice in another pot.

Meralas eyes had hearts in them, while a stream of drool fell from her mouth uncontrollably. Samara also woke up, and was yelling through her mental connection with Sin.

"Dad I smell yummy food. Is it ready yet? Can I have some? I smell rabbit. I want the pigs legs. Dad I'm hungry. Dad when is it going to be ready?" Samara fired off questions, causing Sins head to ache. 

Talking back with Samara, Sin said lovingly. "Patience my love, good food takes time to cook. When it's ready you can have whatever you want." 

"Fuck yeah dad's the best!" 

Not knowing where Samara learned those words, Sin wasn't going to mull over something that seemed so natural. 

After supper was done cooking, Sin, Merala, and Samara ate all the food. After telling Merala to get ready for bed. Sin took his place in the middle of their camp. Placing his Soul Weapon into the ground, Sins Sword Qi radiated throughout the surrounding 5 kilometers. 

The night passed peacefully without any unforeseen accidents. When the sun rose, Sin was trying to wake up Merala. Merala was not happy being woken up so early. 

"Husband fuck off, or fuck me." was Meralas reply to Sins nagging.

Sighing to himself, Sin did something all men learned to fear the consequences of. Bringing a cup full of water from the nearby stream, Sin doused Merala with the water. He then began running while yelling back. "Early bird gets the worm!"

Merala was infuriated and in a huff, she yelled back. "Cowards don't get pussy running from a women!" 

Their day continued on peacefully, despite Sin feeling the knives stabbing into his back from behind. Samara was peacefully curled up into a ball on his shoulder. After travelling for the majority of the day. Sin raised his hand as Merala stopped immediately.

Sins ears perked up, he heard the snapping of sticks, and the rustling of bushes. Sin used [Void Steps] picking Merala up from behind, and hiding in the bushes nearby. 

Seconds after Sin hid with Merala. A group of injured people ran out of the nearby bush. They were protecting a mature women in the middle of their formation. 

"Mother fucking Goblins! Since when have they stepped out of their territories!?" One of the men complained.

"Shut up little chicky if you have time to complain, you have time to run." 

Over hearing the voices, Sin placed his finger on his lips to Merala. Taking Samara off of his shoulder, Sin silently scaled a nearby tree. His control was impeccable, the branches didn't move and no leaves fell either. 

Looking from up high, Sin saw a formation of goblins in hot pursuit of the group that just ran by. Sin leaped from tree to tree, closing the distance in an instant. Sin collected many pebbles previously, with a snipers aim. Sin threw out the pebbles, piercing the eyes of over 10 goblins simultaneously.

The group got into formation, while the Goblins were a stupid race. Every being had the chance of surpassing their races inhabitations. 

This goblin commander was smart, ordering his tanks to take the front, and long range in the back. However, this was nothing but a child's play in the eyes of Sin.

Sins hands radiated emerald, before blades of wind slashed down through the goblins. Killing them all except for the Goblin commander. 

Sin purposely kept him alive, approaching the Goblin commander Sin asked. "Why are you chasing those humans?"

The Goblin Commander was in rage, seeing his soldiers killed so easily. He roared aloud. "Fuck you small cock humans! It's none of your mother fucking business, what daddy big cock here wants to do!" 

Sin took exception to that. Flashing in front of his enemy, Sin sucker punched the Goblin commander in the throat. 

Dropping to one knee, Sin uppercut the goblins nut sack. While Goblins were profoundly stupid creatures, this one was smart enough to think for a split second. "Oh fuck!"

After his fists made contact with 'daddy big cocks sack.' The Goblin commanders scream echoed throughout the whole forest in pain and terror "Fuck you small cock human!"

Sin ended the Goblin commanders life, grabbing the commanders head. Sin wrenched it off the goblins body, with the spine followed behind. Sin turned around like a bad ass. "You should watch your spine, it's holding your back." The goblins body fell limp to the ground.

After making quick work of the Goblins, Sin approached the group of wary humans. Tossing the commanders head in front of the group, Sin raised his hands in peace.

"I've taken care of those shit talking green bastards. Care to explain the rest of the story to me?"

The women came to the front. "On behalf of my people, I Katheryn thank you for saving us. The goblins have been coming out of their territory. We heard they were looking for a treasure, so we stole it and the rest is as you know it." 

Hearing her answer, Sin was already starting to like these people. "Very well, are there anymore goblins in the area?"

Katheryn answered honestly. "Yes there is an encampment of about 4,000 Goblins 40 kilometers from here." 

Sin thought for a moment to himself. "Well that's all I wanted to know, see ya." Sin threw his hand backwards before returning to Merala and Samara.

Appearing behind Merala, Sin playfully slapped her ass. "Nice bum where are you from?"

Merala replied stunning Sin. "The twin cities, want to fondle my titties?" 

"Anyways while I was taking a gander, I killed a group of goblins and got some information of a nearby encampment. about 4,000 or so from what I was told, do you feel like hunting the hunters my wife?" 

Merala was excited. "Fuck yeah let's wipe those green bastards clean!"

Samara popped her head up. "Goblins? Are they food? Can we cook them? Do they taste good? Dad I want goblin meat for supper!" 

Seeing as both women had voiced their thoughts. Sin couldn't help but sigh. But at least the morale was high for their following endeavor. 

Sin told Merala and Samara to stay put, while he went ahead and did reconnaissance on the goblins encampment. After travelling at top speed for 1 hour, Sin arrived at the encampment.

It was crudely built with the trees from the surrounding area. There were 2 towers with sentries on top, and a couple of arrow towers. Sin used his Mana creating a map in his mind, he then went to the food and alcohol storage. Sin dumped packets of poison into the alcohol, and left the food alone. These packets were leftovers Sin had from the time when he went out annihilating encampments before his fight with Alarune. 

After scoping out everything important, as well as a hidden cave that had a frightening power inside of it. Sin didn't deem it was worthy to stir the hornets nest yet. Goblins were creatures that loved their alcohol, and so it was just a waiting game. 

Sin made his way back to Merala and Samara, sending them a copy of the Mana map he made. Sin the goes on to explain his plan to Merala. 

"Tonight we strike 1 hour after the goblins drink their alcohol. The poison is meant to drug and null their senses. Every kill must be once and done, if even one isn't properly killed and escapes away. It will warn the encampment, and drag the attention from this big guy." Sin said while pointing his index finger on the Mana map. 

Samara was confused. "Dad what is my part in this?" 

Sin scratched underneath Samaras chin, making her purr like a cat. Sin asked in shock. "Did you just purr?" 

"Fuck off dad!"

Sin smiled mischievously. "Well with that attitude little girl, you don't have a part in this anymore." 

Samaras eyes went wide in disbelief. "Dad is the best in the whole world!" 

Sin smiled. "Okay I'm done teasing, your part in this is to eat the goblins like you wanted to. And if your able to make sure kills, don't hold back." 

Night passed, after exactly 1 hour since drinking the alcohol. All the goblins fell a sleep, with their senses nulled. It made for a crimson slaughter fest.

Sin, Merala and Samara meticulously killed all the goblins one by one. They spent 3 hours taking absolute care, so as not to fuck up. After they killed the last unfortunate goblin, Sin sensed an overwhelming rage and power erupt. It topped the sense of danger he felt from Alarune by at least 5 times.

A giant blood red hand ripped open the sky, with its palm open. It sent a wave of energy towards the cave, as well as a monstrously sized double headed Axe. After the energy wave was fully absorbed, a loud thumping sound was heard through the encampment. A massive wave of wind, blew Sin and Merala flying backwards. A nauseating killing intent locked onto Sin, covering his body in sweat from head to toe. 

The big guy from the hidden cave walked out. His muscles were bulging, eyes were blood shot. "So your the rats who have been killing my men? Good very good, you have absolutely pissed me off!" 

The goblins body expanded becoming a 15 foot giant. The goblin wielded the double headed Axe, Sins analyze fed a stream of information that fully shocked him 

Mutated Rage God Disciple

Name: Sorcus

Level: 40

Class: Berserker [Elite]

Health: 52,570/52,570

Mana: 9,250/9,250

Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Agility are unknown.

Race: Goblin

Faction: Rage God

Relationship: Hatred

After reading through Sorcus' information, Sin sent it to Merala. "I don't know about you my wife, but my anus just consciously clenched." 

Merala broke out in laughter before saying to Sin. "Please, no matter how hard you clench. That goblins cock would rip through you in an instant.

Sin got chills inside a place that should never get shivers, it was disgustingly uncomfortable. "Well my wife, since I'm only able to muster 10% pushing 20% with my bodies condition still. We will have to use our combination fighting style to conquer this foe. Are you up to it my wife?" 

Merala answered immediately without any second thoughts. "Come on husband, let's fuck this green fucker up!" 

"Yeah dad. Let's fuck him up!" Samara also chimed in before applying buffs, increasing Sins and Meralas stats by an additional 25%


	27. Book 2 Chapter 6 Tartarus Impalement

Sin launched himself forward, clashing his Soul Weapon with Sorcus' Axe. A massive wind stream blew Sin backwards. His hands were numb, and his palms split open from the impact. Using [Void Steps] Sin appeared behind Sorcus, with a fist enveloped in [Midnight Glory] Sins fingers pierced through Sorcus' ear. Rupturing the ear drum in his right ear. Sorcus backhanded Sin, sending him flying through a nearby mountain. 

Sin was coughing up blood while getting up. "Jesus christ, this mother fucker has a hard hit" Wiping the blood from the corner of his lip. Sins eyes refocused as he brought his hand up to his face, black-white flames form turning into the [Midnight Reaper Mask.] [Midnight Glory] flared instantaneously bringing the temperature up by several degrees. Sins hair grew black with white streaks, his eyes became black and white respectively. While his [Basic Armour Set] evolved into a one piece black-white flame full body armour. 

Sins Soul Weapon thrummed in excitement, gritting his teeth Sin activated [Implosion.] Sorcus' attention was brought back to Sin, while a gleeful look appeared in his eyes. Sorcus' voice roared throughout the surrounding area "Finally someone worth my time! I haven't had a proper fight since coming to these parts!" 

Sins Soul Weapon changed forms, becoming a 7 meter black-white Great Sword. Sin flew forward yelling out "Ghost busters!" Another frightening source of Sword Qi erupted, distracting Sorcus momentarily. Sin gathered all the fire essence in the surrounding area, Sins Great Sword shined as rays of sunlight shot into his Soul Weapon.

Sin used [Nine Life Steps] leaving eight deep cleave marks in Sorcus' armour. After arriving at his right shoulder, Sin stabbed down with all the strength he could muster. A giant black flame phoenix shot downwards, cleaving Sorcus' right arm off clean, incinerated without a chance of saving.

"Gale!" Sin yelled out, Merala combined the Water and Sky path of [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] freezing the ground underneath. Ice started encasing Sorcus' legs.

"Cross!" Sin and Merala used [Blood Dragon Sanctuary Cross] immediately. Both attacks combined into one, a bloodied cross mark was left on Sorcus' right pectoral, and the armour surrounding it was falling off in pieces.

Sin felt his heart throb, knowing he was fighting a race against time. Sin entered his heart world, there Midnight Reaper was bored playing black jack with himself. Seeing Sin arrive, Midnight Reaper was all smiles. "Yo onii-san, ain't you looking worse for ware huh?"

Sin smiled "You got that right, enough with this chit chat. We need to fuse NOW!"

Hearing the gravity in Sins words, Midnight Reaper complied not daring to beat around the bush this time.

Exiting the heart world, Sins aura once again began to erupt. The ground rumbled, the wind howled, and thunder started to boom in the background. The surging power, irritated Sins flared heart disease further. But Sin bit down on his teeth, ignoring it and gathering his power. 

Sorcus' felt the threat of death coming from Sin, he roared in defiance as he swung his Axe aiming to cleave Sin in half. Sin swept out his Great Sword half heartedly, the surrounding encampment was blown up from the after effects. Their auras raged, Katheryn and her group which were well over 100 kilometers away felt the clashing auras. Their expressions sunk however, Katheryn was shocked the most "That is that strangers aura who saved us the other day, it's a good thing we didn't hide anything."

"Symmetry!" Sin slashed his Great Sword across Sorcus' right pectoral, while Merala used [Illusionary Sword: Void Breaker] on the left pectoral. Two gaping holes were left from the aftermath. Sorcus was wheezing, and his fury was burning. His skin turned red, as steam began emitting from his body. The original 15 foot giant, started compressing itself into a 4 meter tall Goblin. Sorcus' strength, ferocity and blood lust skyrocketed instantly.

Sin appeared in front of Sorcus immediately, their weapons clashed as Sin was bounced off. Sorcus smiled disdainfully. "You think you're all hot shit dont you? Well, you're starting to feel terribly weak human! If this is all the gas you have in you, your death will becoming quick."

Samara while far away from the battle, had felt the strain on Sins body. She worriedly sent him mental messages. "Dad you have to stop! Your body is falling a part as is, the longer you stay like this the more you'll hurt yourself!"

During the process of smashing his knee into Sorcus' face. Sin replied back. "Don't worry my love, I only need another minute or two." Sin was punched in the gut, as he grabbed Sorcus' arm and bit into it tearing flesh off. Sorcus yelled before grabbing Sins head with his palm, smashing downwards into the earth.

Sin flipped upwards, with a open palm ferociously swiping across Sorcus' chin, temporarily dizzying him. Sin took this chance to yell out "Flash!"

Merala appeared behind the dizzied Sorcus, thrusting the hilt of her Sword into Sorcus' gut. Merala sent Sorcus flying into the air. Sin enveloped his fists and legs in [Midnight Glory] before taking chase. With each impact Sin and Sorcus made, there were visible fractures and explosive air bursts appearing in the sky. Their blows were explosive, blood was raining from the sky.

Sin found a crack in Sorcus' defense, appearing behind his enemy Sin cupped his fists into a hammer. Smashing Sorcus' head sending him spiraling downwards. Sin appeared underneath him, with his index and middle finger piercing towards the sky, Sin pierced Sorcus' sacrum.

"Ignite!" Merala with her fist full of [Yin Phoenix Flames] used a new technique Sin taught her. [Immolating Boundary] the area surrounding Sorcus, turned into a fiery inferno. The inferno raged, causing screams of pain from Sorcus to be heard. In his desperate times, Sorcus activated a talent of the Rage God. [Rage Possession] which allows a portion of the Rage Gods soul, to take over the host at the expense of 500 years of life. 

Feeling the change in Sorcus, Sin immediately yelled "Shadow!" Merala hid her aura, manipulating the Sky path becoming a shadow attached to Sins back. In this phase of the Sky path, one can become a shadow that can attack with, and defend the person they're attached to. Sin primarily called this order out ahead of time, because the next attack he was going to use. Didn't differ between friend and foe, and to be quite honest with himself. Sin wasn't a man who would let his wife pertain in a life and death confrontation when he himself was around.

Sorcus who had been possessed by the Rage God spoke to Sin indifferently. "Very good mortal, you're the first one to push my disciple to this point. However, in my eyes I can see all of your flaws. I can even see that women who's hiding in your presence. You should take this warning to heart, if you don't throw every last ounce of strength into this bout with me. I will kill her before killing you!"

Sins killing intent surged the moment he heard the threat, it had ripped the reverse dragon scale right off without mercy. Sins billowing killing intent caused the air to stiffen, Sin said through gritted teeth "Point taken mother fucker!"

Sins flesh began to burst, while the [Midnight Glory] sacred flame began to convulse violently. Sin combined all of his Mana and Sword Qi into one entity. His heart throbbed, and the flow of his blood stopped. Gritting his teeth, Sin forcefully opened the gate in his heart world. Chaos energy burst out, pouring into every nook and cranny of Sins very being.

Sins eyes started radiating a malevolent blood red light, while the squeals of a baby's cry could be heard. In the very depths of the mansion, a blood stained black Sword with a spirit of its own was woken up. A long sigh echoed out from Sins heart world, time froze in place for Sorcus. While a mysterious voice from a woman entered Sins ears.

"You have yet to suffer, you have yet to feel the pain my father and mother once did. You have no rights to open up the reserves of Chaos energy! However, I will forgive you considering your love for that woman. Your time is not yet ripe little man. With this little bit of emotional control, you'd only be another senseless killing machine."

If there were records of the Shuras calamity hundreds of thousands of years ago. This sword in the mansion of Sins heart world, would be recognized as [Dawns Blessing] the very one the Shura himself wielded. 

Sins eyes turned blood red, as a bestial blood lust was filling his very being. The entirety of [Desolate Kingdom] rocked to the core, all the hidden old monsters in the land felt death. The insanely cruel and blood thirsty killing intent, and maliciousness was one foreign to [Desolate Kingdom.]

Sins frozen blood started flowing once again, and his heart which nearly stopped found a second wind. Sin was barely able to keep the insatiable blood lust and killing intent in check. Sin gathered all of his power quickly, intending to kill Sorcus under the Rage Gods possession, and inflict damage to the soul of the Rage God himself.

Sin rushed forward with a palm full of baleful energy, he blasted Sorcus stomach. A terrifying blood red wave tore through his stomach, exiting from his back. Sorcus was sent blasting through the air. Sin appeared above as a streak of black flames. Piercing downwards through Sorcus' body, Sin landed in the ground as the entire sky of [Desolate Kingdom] became pitch black. 

[Tartarus Impalement] The earth, and surrounding 75 kilometers evaporated. Leaving nothing but a giant crater in the wake of Sins last attack. Molten lava broke through the surface bubbling. 

Before the area became completely destroyed, Sin used [Void Steps] picking Samara up and fleeing the area. After escaping to a safe distance, Sin reverted back to his base form. The moment he did, his heart disease flared like none other before. Sin was coughing blood up continuously, the amount of blood he hurled could've been enough to fill 5 buckets to the brim. 

Merala finally detached herself from Sins shadow. She hurriedly gathered all the Nature Qi she had, sending it into Sins body to gently wrap around his heart. After 45 minutes, Sins heart disease cooled off and Sin was in instant relief.

Sin started laughing to himself. "That fight was exhilarating! Take that you piece of shit god, I will remember you and fuck you up!"

Merala then punched Sins stomach, bringing a tear to his eyes as he whimpered like a dog. "The fuck was that for!?"

Merala was flying off into a fit of scolding Sin. "Because you deserve that you fucking dumb ass! When will a battle maniac like you, learn to take care of your health for once!?"

Sin was trying to appease Merala. "But honey we killed it out there!"

"So what if we did, that doesn't change the fact you nearly lost yourself becoming a mad man who lives for slaughter!"

Sin was confused "What the hell do you mean by lost myself?"

Merala was already pissed off, thinking Sin was playing around with her she snapped. "Whatever it doesn't matter anymore!" 

Midnight Reaper also confirmed that fact. "You were nearly devoured by a Spirit that's in your heart world. If it wasn't for me asking if the spirit wanted to experience the Midnight thrust, you'd be as good as dead right now!"

Sin finally clued in, then he proceeded to ask Midnight Reaper. "Did you hear a women's voice?"

Now it was Midnight Reapers turn to be confused. "The fuck are you going on about?"

Sin sighed to himself. "Never mind then."

Midnight Reaper chimed in "You ain't got no psychiatrists in this world, don't start going bat shit crazy on us again or your fucked Keyahahahahaha!"

Samara bolted to Sin instantly yelling. "Bad dad!" She then proceeded to heal Sin more. Then bite him over and over, as she re healed the bite injuries she caused.

Sin finally took note, deciding he has to learn to control his battle lust. "I'm sorry my love, I will control myself more next time."

"Hmph!" Was all Samara cared to answer with. She then took her trademark spot and curled up into a ball on his shoulder. Samara tried to act mad at her dad, but as Sin kept tempting her with food. Samara finally caved in "Your still a bad dad! Don't think just because you're giving me food, does not mean I am happy with you!"

Sin smiled before checking the various logs he had after killing Sorcus.

[You have continuously pushed your body beyond a certain threshold. Whether it be stupidity, or through improving yourself in unnatural ways. The world has awarded you for your bravery. Physique increased by +5 points, Strength increased by +5 points.]

[You have been awarded 125,000 Merit Points. Total 175,000]

[You have successfully killed the disciple of a god encroaching upon the land of Desolate Kingdom. All of the Wolf God Clan have a 50% increase to cultivation, and technique improvement for the next 6 months]

[You have fatally injured the Rage Gods soul. There are consequences for every person's actions. You have been marked by the Rage God. All disciples and any powers under the Rage Gods influence hate you to the bone.]

Three blood red exclamation marks appeared, as well as the sound of a trumpet roaring in Sins mind

[!!! In 35 days time, a portal from other worlds will open up in Desolate Kingdom. The Rage Gods forces will descend in a random spot. Take heed warrior, your current state will not be up to par for the upcoming calamity!]

[You have been awarded 3 Chaos gems, 3 destruction gems.]

[You have gained 3,575,000 experience points.]

[You have leveled up to level 10. You now have the rights to obtain a class, and one profession.]

[You have been given 10 Status points. Unused points: 100]

After reading all the logs, Sin decided to ask Merala a question "Honey may I ask what your level is?" 

Merala answered. "Level 17"

Sin then asked. "How many status points do you gain per level?"

"5 per level"

Sin was lost in deep thought before Merala asked him. Sin answered back honestly "10 per level." Meralas eyes widened before she hatefully looked at Sin.

While Sin and Merala were discussing things, a sudden surge of heat began brewing in Sins body. Truth be told, because of how high Sins physique has become. He had lazed off on cultivating his [Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method] (1)

Ever since the night he and Merala had done the dirty. A taichi symbol appeared in Sins mind, one half was the depiction of a phoenix, and then other of a wolf. 

Suddenly Sins body lit up with a brilliant white flame with gold mixed in, the howling of wolves could he heard, and the cries of a phoenix were mixed within.

Another notification appeared in Sins eyesight. 

[Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method, has given birth to a new variant flame. The variant flame is at the weakest rarity right now. However, with continuous use and being fed fire essence it may evolve over time.] 

Merala who saw the new flame was excited. Sirius had shown her the flame created by the mixture of his and Kiralas "union." 

As she had done the dirty, and created a new variant flame with Sin. Merala was pumped up, it was just a matter of time. She would also get a variant flame from their deeds. 

The Wolf God Clan, and Phoenix Heart Clan have always shared close ties. When individuals of each clan make love, there is a chance of their refinement methods giving birth to new, and variant flames. 

Merala with eyes full of yearning said without missing a heartbeat. "Do me now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Damn that's a long name, I would like suggestions from the community for a new name. Please send in suggestions through discord, or leave a comment. 
> 
> Jyu Viole Grace #5184 
> 
> [Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method] 
> 
> Author: That gave me a headache how about you?


	28. Book 2 chapter 7 Phoenix And Wolf Scale Diagrams

Later that night, Sin was cultivating his [Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method] Sin had named the variant flame created from his and Meralas unison [Phoenix Queen.] While he was continuously rotating it. A formation appeared in his mind sea, within a diagram appeared a single lifelike Phoenix scale. Beside it another diagram of a Wolf without any wolf scales appeared. To advance Sins unique body refinement to the next rank, it would require filling the diagrams with Phoenix scales and Wolf scales. 

During this he could feel his Mana continuously expanding, while his body was being further tempered. With the continuously flowing stream of Chaos energy feeding his body. Sins progress was sky rocketing, however, Sin was always a patient man. To walk the road he was traversing, one must lay a proper foundation before increasing the flow of traffic. If said foundation was poorly built, worst case scenario would be internal rupturing.

Sin took a mental note, he would equally need to form 750 Phoenix, and 750 Wolf scales to further progress. Throughout the whole night, Sin solely focused on his refinement method. Spending 7 1/2 hours straight, Sin was able to form 1 Phoenix and Wolf scale respectively. Considering his refinement method was of the Saint grade, both of these scales would take an individual 2 days each to form.

With the formed scales, Sin instantly felt the changes in his body on a cellular level improve. His bones became more condensed, seeing as the sun hand long risen. Sin added some meat into a pot full of broth that was prepared before starting his cultivation. Sin added in rabbit meat to the stew, with the local growing vegetables he could find, mainly potatoes and a odd looking pepper. The aroma of the stew wafted out, as both wife and daughter had woken up. 

Merala stretched her body out before yawning. Merala walked over and sat on the log beside Sin. "Good morning husband." Merala said while kissing Sin. Samara who had also just stretched out and shaken herself awake, watching this scene unravel, she sent a image of herself puking seeing the affection. Sin smiled before taking out some cube sized deer meat and giving some to tie Samara over. 

Samara was full of joy, sending another visual of her nuzzling Sins neck while licking his cheek. Sin sent back a simple message. "Enjoy my love, the stew will be ready in 10 more minutes." Sin heard the smacking sound again, before deciphering the "Smells delicious dad" part Samara had sent.

After everyone enjoyed the stew, Merala sucked the tent, pots, logs, and other equipment into her storage ring. As everyone was feeling rejuvenated Merala was the first to say. "Husband we need to be more careful. While we were still able to beat Sorcus yesterday, you are able to barely wield a 5th of your power. We need to focus on increasing our pace, your heart disease and bodily condition are constantly developing for the worst. No thanks to your damn battle lust!" 

Sin decided to stay silent, when a women, especially your wife was telling you where you were wrong. You were best off listening, and then letting it go in one year and then out the other. [The normal guy thing to do.] 

However, Sin was also aware of his underlying issue. As someone who had reached the 'peak' of humanity back on earth, coming to a world and continuously finding stronger existences. Sins battle lust had been ignited burning on full cylinders.

Sin, Merala and Samara went off beginning their travel for the day. The morning passed relatively peaceful, whatever mutant beasts that charged at them in hordes or as a single entity. Sin had switched his Soul Weapon out for a common grade Sword he looted from the Goblin encampment. The goal of this was to increase his synergy with Merala.

Sin had created many 'word codes' with an underlying meaning to them. Sin used this time to further teach the [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] to Merala, as well as the technique made to further support and defend namely [Blood Dragon Fortress Sword Methods.] To sum it up the [Blood Dragon Sword Methods] were mainly focused on pure attack and destruction. There were no defensive techniques, the [Blood Dragon Fortress Sword Methods] on the other hand was the sheath for the killing blade. 

After killing a total of 250 wandering Mutant beasts and wiping out 15 hordes. The group had traversed 3,500 kilometers. After supper that night, Sin and Merala sparred against each other. Sin had ordered Samara to buff Merala, while he himself was debuffed. During their sparring, no matter how hard Merala attacked, Sins stance was unshakable. While his strength was severely limited, Sin was a man who could make full use of it, while also guiding and misdirecting his opponent to his will.

With every clash, Sin was purposely targeting Meralas weak points. Not only had this benefited himself and Merala, Sin was able to see Merala bring the true essence of [Blood Dragon Fortress Sword Methods] to the light. While training Lan, Sin had discovered he had a new interface in his status page. Namely the [Guidance Page] he could at most add 25 people as registered Guidance Seekers. This provided a hidden buff, increasing their learning rate and capabilities by 200% This was the main reason why Lans potential had exploded.

The [Blood Dragon Fortress Sword Methods] as named, was the amalgamation of various defensive Sword Techniques. It was a technique that endlessly flowed like the vast oceans, it became increasingly harder to predict and fight against, eventually making the opponent spend their energy, before delivering the finishing blow. Sin was forced to push his capabilities to the maximum over the hour Merala and Sin had been sparring. Sin was finding himself in a precarious situation, he was no longer able to keep up with Merala.

Seeing as both of them had been mentally exhausted, Sin and Merala decided to throw in the towel. After the both of them had got into a clean pair of clothes, Sin sat cross legged in the middle of their camp. Closing his eyes, Sin began rotating the [Phoenix Queen] variant flame, along the Phoenix scale diagram. Unknowingly, Merala had felt the sensation of her refinement technique operating on its own. Feeling the longing of her cells, Merala made her way over to Sin before sitting cross legged in front of him.

Both Sins and Meralas refinement techniques formed a bond, connecting their cultivation as a single unit. This further increased the proficiency, Merala had felt her body heat rising. While she knew that it would take quite some time, her eagerness for her own variant flame was growing in anticipation. The night soon passed, Sin feeling the rising temperature knew it was time to get a start on breakfast.

When Sin opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Merala cultivating in front of himself. Sin then felt the bond which connected their cultivation. Sin checked the Phoenix and Wolf Scale diagrams, to his surprise their were 2 new scales to each of the diagrams. Seeing this Sin was more than pleased with the results, plus the [Phoenix Queen] flame felt thrice as active than before. 

Despite the shuffling of his clothes when he got up and stretched his body out. Merala was still unaware and hadn't woken up out of the state she had entered. Seeing how immersed his wife was, Sin went ahead and started making breakfast. Sin was feeding himself, while he was manipulating a spoon with his Mana feeding Samara scrambled eggs. While they were eating Sin felt the changes coming from Merala. 

Rushing forward he appeared in front of Merala immediately. When Meralas eyes opened up, Sin saw her eyes were lit up with a golden flame flickering within her pupils. When the flickering golden flame was gone, Meralas focus came back as she saw Sins loving smile. "Congratulations my wife, it seems like you made some hearty progress. Are you hungry?" 

Meralas stomach answered for her before she could voice it. Sin brought a plate over with a heaping amount of bacon, scrambled eggs, and home fries. Letting Merala enjoy her breakfast, Sin went and washed all the dishes in a nearby stream of water. After returning back Merala was patting her stomach in a satisfied matter. "Husbands cooking tastes the best!" 

Sin and Merala affectionately shared a kiss, before continuing on their journey. In the afternoon, Sin and Merala continued their sparring session. After Meralas improvement, Sin was being pushed back in every way. No matter how hard Sin was applying pressure, Merala was simply a tightly sealed fortress. Not even water could push its way through the cracks. Just as Sin and Merala had finished their clash, Sin whispered in Meralas ears "Blooming Lotus"

Sins senses to killing intent have long been honed to extraordinary heights. During their sparring, Sin purposely let a group of 'hidden' assassins get closer. After whispering in Meralas ear, Sin acted first sending out 12 rays of sword light. Six heads flew through the air, Merala had taken the next step lopping off 9 heads.

Sin raised his hand as a forest of pillars appeared, before the surroundings were encased by a dome which then pitch blackness descended. Merala had attached herself to Sins back as his shadow. Using his [Nine Life Steps] Sin and Merala prepared [Flowing Blades] of the Water path. Their attack combined, tripling in size and quantity of water blades. Sin purposely left open a gap, as 12 women out of a 60 member assassin unit were spared.

Sins Sword Qi had had formed a chain around each of the assassins neck. "All of you will have 2 seconds to give me the information I need. If you fail to comply, I will just simply have to lop off your ears, slit your eyes, chop off each one of your fingers individually. Then moving onto your arms, and legs leaving you with nothing but your upper body left."

While Sin wasn't a overly cruel man, he had felt these women were sent here to purposely kill Merala. This had infuriated him, and so he would cut the head off the chicken to warn the farmers.

"1!" Sin counted aloud with his voice full of killing intent. None of the women spoke 

"2! Don't blame me for what happens next."

Sin chopped off the left ear of one of the female assassins. A scream of pain was heard after her enraged yelling. "Your a mother fucking monster."

Sin chopped off her right ear as he voiced his reply aloud. "I am only a monster to those who wish to harm my loved ones." The womens eyes were full of fear, as she was about to speak up. The leader of the group hushed her. "You might as well just kill us, none of us will reveal anything to you!" 

Sin smiled before slitting the womens right eye, while making direct eye contact with the leader of this unit. Seeing the steel in her eyes, Sin slit the womens left eye. Then he moved onto chopping off her 10 fingers individually, before chopping off her left and right arm. While the women was screaming in pain, the trauma and terror she felt from Sin was crushing her mentally. She finally spoke up "Azure Dragon Clan!" before she passed out from the pain.

Once again, the Azure Dragon Clan was trying to bring harm to his people, and this time it was his wife! This truly sent Sin over his bottom line. Without blinking his eyes, Sin chopped off the womens legs, she was woken up from the pain again. Wailing in sheer terror "Spare me I gave you the answer you wanted!"

Sins heart was not moved by her pleading, Sin severed her head before moving onto the next women. Sin spent the next 8 minutes, crippling the women one by one before killing. The leader of this assassin unit was blaming the man known as Glaze. However, there was no way to turn back time. And even if she did, Sin would still slaughter those who wished to harm his wife mercilessly.

The womens spirit was broken, tears were running down her eyes as she was begging for her life. "I will be your sex slave, I will do anything you want please don't kill me. I have a 4 year old daughter at home waiting for her mother."

Just as Sin was about to chop off the leaders head, Merala barked out from behind "That's enough Sin!" 

Just as the women felt the sharp blade against her neck, she was spared because of Meralas forgiving nature. Merala went over and kneeled in front of the women. "I do not know why the Azure Dragon Clan is trying to harm me. I know you're not a bad person, and merely just following someones orders. If it weren't for you mentioning your daughter, I would have let my husband torture you as well."

Just as Merala was making her way back to Sin, the women reached for a dagger hidden in her stockings. Before she was given the chance to succeed her attempt on Merala, her head was sent flying rolling over to the pile of other severed heads.

Merala looked at Sin before she sighed to herself. "I will not ask, nor do I want you to explain. All I know is you did everything to protect me. However, regardless of enemy or not. You could have showed some mercy. Not all of them deserved to die!"

Sin was silent, he could feel Merala was emotionally distraught after seeing what he had done. He did not offer any excuses, he just simply said. "My wife is the most precious person to me in this world! It doesn't matter how ruthless I have to be so that I can protect you. If it weren't for you, I would still be the lost man I was when I first came to this world. No amount of lives in this world could compare to a single hair on your head in my eyes!" 

Merala was touched, but she was still shaken up. She had never seen the 'dark side' of Sin. This was the first time, and it had made her wish she never seen it. Not because she was too young and couldn't handle it. But because she started thinking, if she was an enemy on the other end of Sins wrath. She knew there would be nothing in this world that could save her.

They began their journey once again, Sin was silent the entire time. He was also ahead of Merala, giving her the space she needed. During supper that night, Merala hadn't eaten anything. She simply looked at her plate of food, unwilling to touch it. Sin wasn't insulted, nor was he expecting her to be 'okay' after seeing his previous deeds.

After a long moment of Silence, Merala broke the stifled atmosphere. "I am sorry that I ever doubted you even for a second husband." Tears were streaming out of Meralas eyes. Sin stood up and was about to hug her, but he hesitated. Seeing this, Merala knew Sin thought she was terrified of him. Proving to him that she wasn't, Merala threw herself into Sins embrace.

Sin was finally reassured, and so he hugged Merala tightly into his chest affectionately rubbing her hair. "I am sorry you had to see that side of me my precious wife." 

Merala may have been shaken up, however, in her husbands embrace. She felt the safest she ever did in her whole life. "You do not need to apologize, I know everything you do is meant to protect me. I am thankful for it, that was just the first time I saw something so cruel before."

Sin felt horrible, but he knew it was a side of himself Merala would eventually find. It just happened a lot sooner than he would've expected.


	29. Book 2 Chapter 8 Team Leader Versus The Commander

The next 4 days passed peacefully, Sin and Merala continued their sparring matches. Merala was starting to make Sin fearful, each day that passed. Sin was struggling to keep up with Meralas growth, taking his bodies condition into consideration it was very normal. However, Merala was showing signs of awakening a Sword Heart, something that Sin had chased after since being on earth. Sin was beyond happy for Merala, if she could truly awaken a Sword Heart. Sin would be able to experience it personally. 

Along their way Sin felt the spirit of his Soul Weapon get attracted to something. While the spirit hadn't fully developed, their connection was already made. Following the attraction, Sin and Merala arrived at a huge temple. Outside of it there were all kinds of swords scattered over the place. With each step they went forward, they could feel a devastating Sword Qi challenge them. Sin and Merala began operating at full output, making their way together hand in hand. This notion alone however, caused the difficulty of it to rise exponentially. 

After walking half way, a strong sensation of Sword Heart descended upon Sin and Merala. Their breaths became bated, the Sword Heart was like the will of an empyrean sword saint. Gashes started appearing like a storm of locusts on Sin and Merala. Their Sword Hearts surged as they made their way forward, unbeknownst to them the first 450 meters which felt like seconds to them, really took more than 1 hour to traverse. And there was still another good 550 meters left. Both Sin and Merala continued on hand in hand, there was nothing going to make them stop their progress.

After another 5 hours, they had finally managed to make it to the gates of the temple. On the outside gates, Sin and Merala finally noticed a long sword scar left behind on the palace. It was unknown where the temple originated from, or if it even belonged to [Desolate Kingdom] to begin with. But one thing was for sure, this was a space to cultivate the Sword Heart. 

Sin and Merala made their way inside, when they got inside the main hall. It had clear white marble flooring without impurities, there were littered Swords all over the place. But there was one in the middle of the hallway, it was stabbed into a stone plate on the ground, and had 4 knights in armour surrounding it.

Their curiosity was piqued, but Sin knew there was no prizes without a test. They made their way to the end of the hall opening up the doors. After they left the main hall, there was sword shaped tower piercing through the heavens waiting for them. Upon closer inspecting there was a tablet with human writing on it that said "Tower Of Sword Heart. Two may enter at a time, however, the difficulty and challenges you will face will go beyond a mortal level. Conquerors walk the path of loneliness and a solitary blade, or partnership and a sociable blade. Ignite your Sword Heart ablaze, and cut through the damnation of demons! Time disparity: 1 day outside, is equivalent to 2 years inside."

Meralas eyes were full of longing after reading the sentence on the tablet. Sin took this chance to give Merala the opportunity. "Would you like to stay here my wife?" Meralas eyes were transfixed, and her awakening Sword Heart was heating up with passion. Merala hadn't even taken notice of Sin trying to get her attention until he shook her. 

"Husband I want to stay here. I don't know why, but I feel something inside this palace is calling for me." Merala said with extreme eagerness. Seeing this Sin was finally appeased. "Very well my wife, we will meet up at the Vermilion Bird Clan when you've come out from here."

Merala still had her grudges, but after Sirius reminded her they were also considered allies of the Wolf God Clan, she had put her hostility to the side. "Okay be safe husband. I feel like fate is guiding us here, and to the capital city. Please be careful, the waters run deep in Desolate Kingdom." Merala said before hugging and kissing Sin. 

Sin took Meralas warning to heart. "Don't worry my wife, husband is undefeatable!" Sin returned Meralas hug and kiss before wishing her the best on a breakthrough. Sin returned to the main hall, and just as he was about to leave. An archaic voice drifted into his ears. "Do you not wish for my inheritance young one?"

Sin stopped in place before answering. "There's no need for it, my wife felt something calling for her in here. It is not my place to fight over it with her." 

The archaic voice sounded pleased. "Your words just saved your wife's life. If you were such a petty person, I would have had the trials here kill her. Merala was it? If she passes my trials, I will be taking her as my direct apprentice. I'm sure you would have no issues with that?" 

Sins killing intent flared momentarily before he brought it back under control. "It is not my decision to make, it is up to my wife. She is free to choose what her heart wants. All I will say is, if your in it with the Rage God. I will slaughter you just as I will his forces."

The archaic voice felt the challenge. "And so what if I am? Do you think mere mortals like you can take us on?"

Sins eyes were steady. "There is no thinking about it. I know I will make blood rain if I am made to do so!" 

Sin walked out of the palace continuing his trip towards the capital city. The archaic voice he heard gave him a sense of urgency. The time was ticking, only 30 days left until the Rage Gods forces descended. And his gut feeling was telling him, it would be at the capital city.

As Sin had left and continued on his journey, a gaseous figure appeared. "This mortal is worth further appraisal, Shana follow him but do not make your presence known to him. As for his wife Merala, I will be taking care of her training personally."

One of the knights in the main hall cupped a hand to its heart. "Yes master, it shall be done." it replied before the armour dismantled, revealing the figure of a women in a crystal blue dress. Long snow white hair flowed down her shoulders, and her eyes were like perfect cyan crystals.

The gaseous figure was left behind thinking to himself. "This is all that I can do to protect your wife young one, fate has already been set in motion. Hopefully you will not be another mindless killing machine."

\-------------------------------------------

Another 5 days passed and Sin finally arrived at the capital city. Along his way, he had collected many cores of mutated beasts. Just as he had paid a fee to enter the capital city, 20 sources of stifling killing intent locked onto himself, separating him from the bustling crowd into an independent space. 

A smile hung on Sins face. "Falcon, Skull, Witch, Jane, Mono, Aeris, Mara, Shogi, Axel, Sadie, Jack, Brute, Lucifer, Shadow, Alma, Sara, Zara, Lance, Sky, Seraphim. It is nice seeing all of my brothers and sisters again. 

The twenty figures bowed down on one knee in front of Sin. "Team leader it is nice to see your doing well. Please do not hold this against us, we are just following the orders of the commander."

Sin raised his hand. "There's no need for explanations, I know how it goes. So now I must ask you all this, are you prepared for what comes next?" Sins killing intent erupted, as he flipped a switch in his mind. His killing intent billowed out, taking form as cries of despair, pain and agony could be heard. 

After the cries and wails faded, a blood red dragon appeared. Hovering in the sky circling around Sin, as it stared down at the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team members. And what truly frightened them most. Midnight Reaper was the Amidamaru on Sins back, and Sin was Yoh Asakura. [Referencing Shaman King here]

All the others began backing up, as sweat poured from their bodies like torrential flooding. All of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team members, felt a tingling sensation on their necks. They all raised their hands to their necks, taking their hands away they were drenched in blood. 

Seraphim was the one most affected by this. "Not even commander glazes killing intent has materialized to such a degree!" 

Sin raised his hand taunting them. "Come!" Seeing as none of them dared inch forward, Sin added oil into the frying pan. "Come on you bunch of pussies! Your commander has given you orders, and you're still lolly gagging like a bunch of scared little shits. In which case you should be." 

Sin smiled provokingly, raising his hand once again yelling out. "Come and show me what you buncha pussies are made of! Well except for Seraphim, Mara, Zara, Sara, Sky, Aeris, Sadie, Alma, Jane, and Witch for the obvious reasons."

And all the men took exception to that. Sin stuck with what was tried and proven true, no matter what world you lived in. If you called a man a pussy, 10 out of 10 times he'd fight to the death as if you just insulted his mother's potato salad.

Lucifer took the lead, and all the others dispersed surrounding Sin in a triangular imprisonment. Then the women filled in the cracks, forming a square formation around the men's formation. Everyone channeled all their Mana, and energy into Lucifer. The strongest heavy hitter amongst them.

Sin whistled with elation, as memories flooded his mind. However, since he flipped his switch. There was no guarantee of anyone leaving without a price to pay.

Sin and Lucifer met each other, blow for blow. The resulting impacts caused heavy tolls on the others energy. Sin was truly like a primordial dragon, each blow was with the weight of his entire being. And his killing intent further enhanced this, each attack was a sure kill. If either men slipped up, it would prove to have devastating results. 

Sin and Lucifer traded blows non stop for three hours straight, finally the supporters energy had run dry. Sin landed a heavy punch on Lucifers solar plexus, dropping the man to his knees as all the contents inside his stomach were emptied. 

Sin flashed about all the other members, as they were Mana drained. It was as simple like killing blind people. All the other 19 members were met with severe injuries. But when it came to Seraphim, Sin saw the true horror and fear in her eyes, as his fist was about to make contact with her stomach.

Sins Mana surged, he felt the traces of a new life about to be brought to this world. Sin flipped his switch off, immediately stopping his fist from taking an unborn life away from this world. 

"Congratulations Seraphim, you will make a fine mother." Sin said with a look of happiness in his eyes. 

Sins ears twitched, the independent space cracked and another man appeared in front of Seraphim, with a 15 inch dagger drawn across Sins throat.

Sins eyes were emotionless. "Long time no see brother." In front of him was Glaze, the commander of the whole Blood Dragon Mercenary Team. 

Glaze turned his head, making direct contact with her stomach. Sensing the life still within, Glaze let out a long sigh of relief. Ever since the fight began in the independent space, Glaze had been worried sick. Desperately turning over every stone in the capital city looking for Seraphim. 

Glaze took his abnormally long dagger from Sins neck. "I see even Midnight has some mercy nowadays."

Sin looked into Glazes eyes. "You ordered our brothers and sisters to hunt me down."

Glaze scratched the back of his head. "Its not like I wanted to. You know how it goes for us mercenaries. We've been paid big money, and so our duties are absolute of the buyers wishes."

Sin however, was not pleased with this answer. "Since when did you become someones bitch!? Do you think I don't know you, even during that time you never killed me when you had the chance to do so!"

Glazes eyes was full of indecisiveness. "No matter what the case is, you have always been superior to me. Even though you never fought over with the position of commander with me. Everyone else had more faith, and respect in you than me. I have been tired of constantly living in the shadow of Sin. Today is the day I will break this long 10 year scar!" 

Sin smiled with a face full of expectations. "Very well, let us see what you can do brother!" Sin unequipped his armour and weapon, leaving his toned and chiseled body bare to the eyes of everyone present. All that was left, was his combat boots and pants.

Even during this time, the women all stared with hearts in their eyes. Sky the loose lipped one instantly said. "God damn, my cat just meowed if you know what I mean sisters!"

Glaze coughed overhearing this, but then continued taking off his armour and weapon. Leaving just his combat boots and pants.

Sky instantly booed seeing this "Your invisible lat syndrome is still as notorious as it use to be commander."

Glaze was fuming at this point. "Would you just shut the fuck up already! Besides whose side are you really on!?" 

"Preferably on top of that monstrous man" 

Sin spoke out harshly. "That is enough Sky, now is not the time for shits and giggles!" But the smile on his face was rather hard to contain. 

Sky grumbled unhappily "What a mood killer. Well sisters, we have a good match to watch. Two sexy hunks of men are about to go at it raw!"

Sin and Glaze tuned their surroundings out of their mind. Both men yelled simultaneously. "Let's begin!"

Both men had rushed forward to each other, hands clasped in a power struggle, neither willing to be beaten by the other. Sin and Glaze smashed foreheads, while Sin raised his knee into Glazes gut. Sin went down to the ground, with both hands supporting himself, Sin swept out his foot tripping Glaze. 

Mounting Glaze, Sin began raining punches down onto his face. Glaze caught Sins fist, before locking Sins legs in a 8 figure lock. Glaze rained punches into Sins ribcage. 

Sins elbow smashed Glazes fist, bringing a sharp snapping sound. Glazes lock loosened up just enough, but this was more than Sin needed to get out of it. Sin and Glaze flashed towards each other, both with a fist meeting each others face.

Sin clutched onto Glazes arm, his left elbow found its place in Glazes nose uttering a sharp crunching sound. Glazes leg swept out into Sins stomach, sending him skidding backwards. Glaze dashed forward, his hands reaching out pulling Sins head downwards into his knee. Blood splurged out, as a deep gash was left on Sins forehead.

Sins index and middle finger stabbed underneath Glazes ribcage. Grabbing onto a bone, Sin ripped it out of Glazes body before smashing it downwards on his head. 

Glaze remained steadfast as his fist met the center of Sins chest. Sins sternum ushered a sharp snap, as he felt a bone pierce his left lung. Sins breathing became more difficult immediately. However, since his Phoenix and Wolf scales forming. His organs had been reinforced many times over. What was once life threatening, only became a deadly blow.

Both men launched their fists into each others face. Drawing blood from each other, both men began wailing on each other like no tomorrow. 

Sky and co who were watching this fight proceed were excited. While Seraphim was anxiously watching, with a hand on her stomach. Sky noticed this and comforted her. "Don't worry sister, they will not kill each other."

Three hours passed, Sin was no longer able to fight off the pains of his heart disease. Sins already heavy breathing from his punctured lung worsened. And then he went extremely pale, and his eyesight became blurry. Sin failed to dodge the incoming fist. Being launched flying backwards Sin fell on the ground, wheezing while drenched in sweat and blood.

Glaze stood in front of Sin, stomping his foot on top of Sins left hand breaking it. "Now stay down you undying mother fucking cockroach! Your no longer worthy enough with your heart disease." 

Glaze turned his back and started walking towards Seraphim, then he suddenly stopped before turning his head backwards. To his shock Sin was standing up, filled to the brim with fighting intent once again.

Sin was shaking like a leaf, raggedly he managed to ask. "How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? You fought Alarune like the 9th generation Wolf King did. Not only that, she also used her tasteless poison which corrodes the heart until it becomes completely devoured."

Sin roared out loud in fury. "You've become a bitch of the Demons!" 

"So what if I have. I had to choose the winning side, if not I wont be able to guarantee anyone's life." 

Sin gathered all of his Mana into his fists. Forming a black-white aura around them. "I am far from done yet!"

Glaze copied Sin. "Do you think you can really beat me in your current state? Your so weak if I were to fart right now you'd be blown over!" Glaze flashed above Sin punching downwards with all his might.

Sin opened his fist capturing Glazes fist in his palm. His right hand flared with [Midnight Glory] landing a solid punch on his forehead. Sin then grabbed Glazes right foot in mid air. And begun smashing him down into the ground like the hulk does. After Sin was done, two 8 meter deep craters were left in the wake, on his left and right side.

Glaze walked out comfortably from the crater. "Your strength is depleting Sin. How much more do you expect to achieve!?" Glaze appeared in front of Sin, punching Sin in the gut launching him into the air. 

Chasing into the air after Sin like a rocket. Glaze punched downwards, tearing through Sins left pectoral. Glaze ripped his hand out, latching onto Sins right arm, and began spinning his entire body. Forming a cyclone of air, before letting go sending Sin into the ground below. Leaving a deep crater in the ground, Sins right arm was snapped with the bone visible. 

Glaze shot down like a rocket stomping on Sins chest, shattering many bones. Reaching downwards, Glaze grabbed Sin by the hair lifting him up. Letting go of Sins body, Glaze started raining punches and kicks into Sins body. Blood poured out from Sin, powerless he was taking the beating. Glaze finished the combo with a brazilian kick, while he thought to himself "SSSensational!!!" [DMC 5 the real one]

Sin was launched skidding through the ground once again. Just as he was about to fall to the ground, Sin barely managed to keep himself standing. Gritting his teeth, just as he combined his Qi and Mana together to activate Implosion. Blood gushed out from the 7 orifices, and steam began to rise from Sins body. 

"Igniting your life essence to operate a berserk ability in your state is no different then asking for death Sin!" Glaze said disdainfully, Sin ignored the taunt as he went forward once again. 

Both men were in a deadly lock, blow after blow rammed into each others body. Sin forced Implosion into over drive. Running it for over three more hours straight. 

Glaze was starting to weaken, and feel the heat from Sins crazy onslaught. While Sins eyes lost their focus, and his life was walking on a very thin wire. 

Sins punches kept getting harder and heavier, eventually Glaze was becoming overwhelmed. In hysterics Glaze started yelling like a maniac. 

"You mother fucking monster! Why won't you just stay the fuck down! Why don't you just die already god damn it!" Glaze sent all of his remaining power into his fist. Piercing through Sins abs, and coming out from the other side. 

Sin coughed up massive amounts of blood. But his embodiment kept getting bigger, and bigger in Glazes eyes. Sins fist connected with Glazes chest, sending him skidding backwards 200 meters.

"Impossible I do not believe it! I refuse to believe it. I am the commander of the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team! I refuse to be bested by another human of lower quality than myself!" Glaze was going mad in his self denial.

Sins voice echoed out. "Your fists are light Glaze, they have no dreams or people to protect!"

"Do you feel the weight my fists carry? Do you feel the countless hope's and dreams my fists carry? Do you feel the weight of life and death my fists carry!?"

"Your fists are weak in comparison!"

A brilliant black-white golden flame was burning on Sins fist. Sin launched himself forward smashing his fist into Glazes gut. Glaze was sent flying, before being stopped by an invisible barrier. Upon landing, cracks and snaps sounded out. Blood exploded out of Glazes body, as he powerlessly fell face down. 

[Phoenix Queen Fist] 

Sin bellowed defying the heavens and roaring out in his victory. "AND THAT'S THE MOTHER FUCKING REASON WHY YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" 

The independent space shattered into particles of light. As Sin was walking by Glaze. A hand weakly gripped onto his foot. "We are not done here you mangy mutt!" 

Sin continued walking by. "Your a man who will soon be a father Glaze! Your life no longer belongs to just yourself!" 

As Sin was walking on into the night. Glazes voice weakly echoes out. "Let our blood be spilled on the battlefield. Through the good and bad, we are brothers united by our blood oath. If either betrays the other, I will claim his life before taking my own." 

"That's the oath we have sworn as brothers! Kill me now Sin!" Glaze bellowed.

Sin didn't so much as turn around before his voice was heard once more. "Brothers and sisters, take that foolish bastard to go and recover. He is not worth me staining my hands with his blood."

Before Sin had disappeared from eye sight. Seraphim yelled out two simple words, which contained so much more than a women could express in such a situation. "Thank you!" 

Sin kept walking into the night, as he raised his hand up before disappearing from everyone's vision. 

Before Sirius had passed away, he had shown Sin a map of the capital city. The Vermilion Bird Clan was circled in red, and Sirius gave him proper instructions to get there from entering the main city gates. Following the path based off of memory, Sin arrived 2 hours later. A trail of blood and sweat followed from behind.

When the assassins patrolling the perimeter saw Sins bloodied figure approach. They were about to make their move. Then they saw Sin drop to the ground, and a puddle of blood spread out from underneath his body.

The Vermilion Bird Matriarch appeared, dispelling the assassins killing intent. "There's no need to be on guard. What do you think the near death 10th generation Wolf King can do in his condition?" 

The assassins were stunned hearing this. They were loyal to the matriarch, her words were absolute in their hearts. 

"Bring him into the Clan now, send out people and clean the blood trail. Their are traitors amongst our clans, who wish to butter up to the demons. Do not give them said chance, kill anybody on sight who are within the vicinity, and those following the Wolf Kings trail of blood." 

"Yes ma'am." The assassins saluted before disappearing, over 600 figures rushed out following their Matriarchs orders.

Ariya sighed seeing the condition Sin was in. "You're just like Sirius was back in the day, your life is not yet ready to come to a end" 

Ariya picked Sin up before making her way back into the clan. Placing Sins unconscious body into a glass medical machine with a green substance. Ariya hooked up an oxygen mask to Sin, and many other pads and patches to the major injuries before shutting it tight.

Ariya emotionally looked at the man in the medical machine, the figure of Sirius' intermixed with Sins, the man who holds the highest position in her heart. "You must pull through this young Wolf King! The stars of destiny guided you here, your flame of life is not yet ready to be snuffed!"


	30. Book 2 Chapter 9 Recovery

After Glaze and Sin had fought so hard for so long. Seraphim brought Glaze back to their hideout. Seraphim treated all of the wounds on Glaze that she could. Glaze was in a daze, as his eyes watched the night sky lifelessly. "I lost to him again, even with our oath he wouldn't kill me." 

Seraphim yelled in anger. "Why must you die you idiot! Do you not want to see our daughter be born!?" 

Glaze stared out into the vast sky, looking for answers. "I'm sorry I could never be the man you thought of me as. Sin is right compared to his fists, mine are light. Sin has always been protecting his family and loved ones, where as I have only ever been fighting for myself." 

A loving smile spread upon Seraphims face. She brought Glazes hand to her stomach. "Fight to protect our precious daughter."

Glaze looked Seraphim in the eyes. "How can I protect our daughter? Humans are doomed, and the demons look at us as if we are food."

Seraphims eyes were unwavering. "Tear them out from the inside, the demon lord has high hope for you. Use it against him, dealing a fatal blow to demons in Desolate Kingdom." 

\---------------------------

Sin had spent 5 full days in the medical machine before being taken out. His body had been greedily absorbing the substance. Numerous Wolf and Phoenix scales formed. 

This had Greatly shocked the Vermilion Bird Clan, the longest period one would normally spend inside to recover was 4-6 hours tops. 

After Sin was brought out, Reiya bandage wrapped his body, applying a medicinal paste to the bandages. Sin was then moved to Reiyas home, the men who were ordered to bring Sin there struggled. But with Reiyas rebuttal, none dared to slack a second longer. 

Reiya was full of expectation, although Sin was unconscious. Following their traditions, Sin was her husband in name. While he couldn't be given any solid foods, or many liquids for that matter.

Reiya would mix sugar into a cup of water, taking a mouthful she would feed it to Sin mouth to mouth. Stopping his body from becoming dehydrated, and also giving the body some 'life' to speed up the recovery process.

Besides that, despite knowing everything she would say fell on deaf ears. Reiya would tell many stories she knew, hoping her voice would guide Sins consciousness to reawaken. 

Five days passed like this, and then Reiya said a word that resonated with Sin. "Husband." Sins finger twitched in accordance. Reiya thought she was seeing things, until she saw Sins finger twitch again upon her saying "husband." 

Later that night, Sins eyes opened up. The moment he had awoken, he felt alive, but his body was screaming out in indignation. There were notifications waiting for him to read, however, he was in a unfamiliar environment. Sins memory was hazy, all he could remember was fighting the Blood Dragon Mercenary Team and commander Glaze. Everything that happened after the fight was blank.

Sin tried getting up from the bed, his wounds reopened bloodying his bandages. Biting through the pain, Sins body spasmed falling off the bed, creating a loud thud and Sin whimpering like a dog, knocking the air out of himself. "Who the fuck made the bed so low to the floor!" [Imagine the teletubbies on helium saying this.] 

Sin heard the door open up, followed by an enchanting voice. "Well husband aren't you just full of piss and vinegar!"

Sin smiled "Hell yeah I am! How was your training my wi-" Sin looked up to see Merala, but was given a shock seeing a completely different women. "Who the bloody fucking hell are you!?" Sin shouted aloud. 

Reiya smiled mischievously. "Someone who has taken care of you. That's who the bloody fucking hell I am."

"But you just called me husband?" Sin had a questioning tone.

Playful laughter was heard. "Of course I did. You are my husband following the tradition." Reiya said without hesitation in her voice.

"Here we go with this shit again." Sin muttered to himself while rolling his eyes. [Picture this as if Sin were Karen from Mean Girls.]

Reiya stared daggers into Sins eyes, what do you mean by "Here we go with this shit again?" 

Sin being the smart man as he was saved his own ass. "Nothing at all."

Then Sin heard a mature voice of a ruler. "Reiya you may escort yourself out of here. The Wolf King and I have some matters to discuss."

Reiya was going to further argue. That was until she heard what Ariya had to say next. 

"I popped you out of my body 20 years ago, don't make me put you back up there."

Reiya took exception to that and escorted herself out. Seeing as the greatest cause for headache since waking up has left, Sin sighed out in relief. Sin sat down with his back against the bed holding himself up. He stared Ariya up and down, looking for any hints of ill intention.

Ariya strode forward, placing a hand out in front of Sins reach. "There's no need for such a deep analysis, I do not mean you any harm."

Sin grabbed Ariya's hand, proving her words true to Sin, there was no hostile intent behind her actions. Sin finally let his guard down. "I will take it you're an ally?"

"No need for such conversations right now, follow me out into the dining hall. I'm sure you must be starving, it has been over 10 days since you've been receiving intensive care."

Sins eyes shot out of his eyes like in the cartoons. "10 days?" Sin checked the timer for the descent of the Rage Gods forces. 

[25 days remaining. Warrior take heed, you're barely acceptable to face this oncoming enemy force.]

Sin stopped in place. "I thank you for the treatment you have provided me, I do not have time to sit and twiddle my thumbs. I will take my leave now."

Just as Sin was about to leave, an enormous pressure fell down onto him. Crushing his body frame into the ground, leaving a human silhouette indentation in the ground. 

"There is no need to rush is there? Your bodily condition has only healed a quarter of your remaining injuries and problems. A dumb ass like you would be nothing but a sitting duck. Now do you want to walk to the dining hall yourself, or will I have to drag you by the neck like an abandoned dog?" 

The image of Ariya became truly frightening in Sins eyes. "No ma'am I will behave myself." Sin said like a child being scolded by his parents with a slap on the wrist. 

A cheerful smile appeared on Ariya's face again. "Good. Now let's go, I am starving!"

Sin followed in suit, with his head down to the ground kicking pebbles along the way. "Scary ass women." Sin muttered underneath his breath.

"Pardon, I didn't quite hear that correct. Care to run that by me once more?"

Sin zipped his mouth while whistling a tune to himself. He found a particular tile that was especially shiny and fascinating to stare at. 

Seeing this Ariya shook her head all the while thinking to herself. "He is exactly like how Sirius was back in the day."

After arriving at the dining hall, Sin and Ariya sat down across from each other. Various servants began bringing in various platters of food. Sin drooled smelling the many enticing aromas, noticing his less than deserving appearance. Sin gulped controlling himself. His stomach on the other hand had other plans. It let out this loud grumble, sounding like a prehistoric Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Seeing as Ariya didn't begin filling her plate with food, Sin didn't dare act out of line no matter how hungry he was. This was another form of discipline drilled into his personality. 

Ariya motioned her hand, giving Sin permission to go ahead. Sin politely declined. "After you ma'am. I cannot allow myself to begin before yourself."

Ariya was stunned, but didn't fret over it. After filling her plate, Sin began filling his. Both had eaten well over enough to fill 15 grown men. Ariya patted her stomach in satisfaction. "Now that we have eaten, it should be time to get onto the serious matters no?"

"How is the Wolf God Clan connected to the Phoenix Heart Clan, and the Vermilion Bird Clan?" Sin questioned first.

"All three of our clans are connected, I am sure since you've already had a 'unison' with the young phoenix matriarch. You have formed a wolf, and phoenix scale diagram correct?"

Sin nodded his head.

"Good that makes it easy. The ancestor of my clan, and the Phoenix Heart Clan had fallen in love with the ancestor of the Wolf God Clan. The Wolf God Clan ancestor loved both women dearly, their blood, mana, and qi combined creating a unique God tier body refinement method. Since you have only formed a 'union' with one of the two, your method has only reached Saint rank. You also haven't awoken the true power of that Sacred Flame of the body refinement method either."

"I feel our 3 clans can still be considered allies, I do not see our relationship being strained or broken. However, that is up to the younger generation to decide the future of our clans. Considering there are 2 alpha's who may one day end up fighting over you, best of luck young Wolf King. I do not know how the ancestor did it back in the day, but I can assure you it won't be so easy this time around." 

Sin sighed to himself "Aye..... I don't even want to begin imagining it." 

Ariya's eyes rose. "You don't seem so excited at 2 young matriarchs throwing themselves at you?"

"Not at all, my heart has already decided who my wife is. There is no room for anymore distractions in my heart. I've been through enough of that hell hole called depression." Sin said rather apologetically to Ariya.

"I see that you're a man of great heart. I will not delve into matters that are your own. However, I must ask of you. If my daughter is to ever go to the Wolf God Clan, or if I am ever to die one day. Can you protect her?" 

Sin was thinking to himself. "What the fuck is up with all these mothers throwing their god damn daughters at me?"

This was not the answer that came out of his mouth thankfully. "I cannot make any promises outside of the Wolf God Clan, or my own presence. I hope that answer is suitable enough?" 

Ariyas eye brows rised while looking Sin in the eyes. 

Sins palms got sweaty, and his right cheek was already stinging. Feeling the imaginary slap mark that may, or may not become a reality.

"That is good enough, with your word I can feel at ease." Ariya went back to smiling happily.

Sin lets out a great long sigh of release, while wiping off the cold sweat that formed on his forehead.

Ariya playfully asked. "Why does it seem like you just survived a life and death situation?"

Sin answered honestly. "A smart man will have a distinct fear of when a women's eyes rise, especially so when making direct eye contact."

Ariya let out an understanding laughter. "A smart man you are, you're the exact same as Sirius. If those events never happened in the past, I truly would fall for you young Wolf King. Your young, handsome, caring for your women, and abnormally strong. What women wouldn't desire such a man as yourself?" 

"I'm honoured to hear that Matriarch, I'm sorry to ask out of the blue. I feel a bloodline connection to Reiya through my body refinement method. Is she Sirius's daughter by any chance?"

Ariya was in a daze hearing this question. Seeing her emotional turmoil, Sin quickly apologized for tearing open any scars.

Ariya made her decision and answered Sins question.

"When Sirius was in his early 20's me and him had met. We were attracted to each other through emotions, and not our bloodlines calling. Sirius took my treasure, and gave me something every women yearns for sometime in their life. Being a mother."

"Reiya was born with an innate Divine Body, something that has never existed within Desolate Kingdom before. Maybe outside of our borders into the central continent. Or even from another higher world, or galaxy for that matter."

"It took Reiya well over 70 years to be born. Her Divine Body had to absorb crazy amounts of natural Mana, and richer sources of various higher energies. I never told Sirius I was pregnant with his child. He fell in love with Kirala, and our past events would never let us share what we once had, I wasn't willing to put the man I loved through the wringer. And so I gave birth to my daughter, with no one else knowing her origins besides me." 

Sin wanted to say something, but he found there was nothing he could say to ease that amount of pain.

Ariya was appreciative, and handed over a vial something shocking to Sin.

"Inside this vial contains the essence of the Wolf King, Phoenix Matriarch, and Vermilion Matriarch ancestors. This will evolve your Sacred Flame, and bring your refinement method up to the God rank. This will bring many benefits, first being completely healing your bodies condition to 100% And the second your heart disease, everything else it will provide is raw power."

Sin wanted to deny the gift before he could though, Ariya cut him off raising her hand.

"There's no need, think of it as me trying to invest in my daughters future. You gave your word to protect her, this should help a great deal with it. There's no more to be said, you have 20 days remaining before destiny arrives. Make the most of it while you can." 

Ariya raised from her seat, and flashed out of existence leaving Sin with multitudes of unanswered questions.

Sin returned to his chamber, opening up the vial, he took a whiff of the aroma the pills were emitting. 

"Time to nut up or shut up." Sin thought to himself before popping pills. The moment the pills entered his mouth, they dissolved immediately. A Vermilion Bird diagram appeared beside the Wolf and Phoenix diagrams. Sins [Phoenix Queen] flame began rotating and growing stronger, while his cells and organs were like wind chimes excitedly singing in the wind. 

Numerous Wolf, Phoenix, and Vermilion Bird scales started appearing. Over an unknown period of time, a murky liquid was being pushed out of his body. While his bones, cells, and organs were constantly being fed pure Yin and Yang energies. The old scales that had formed, were being deconstructed and reconstructed. Becoming even stronger than before. 

Sins body refinement method evolved to the God grade. And his [Phoenix Queen] Sacred Flame became thrice as strong, compared to Midnight Glory when equipped with the Midnight Reaper Mask.

During the evolution, Sin was shocked to find a 4th diagram of a blood dragon. However, when he delved deeper into it. A notification had appeared in front of him. "You have yet to gain acceptance from the Dragon Diagram." 

After 7 days the fast improvements slowed down, Sin managed to earn 150 scales of each of the 3 diagrams. While it was much less that would have been formed as a Saint grade method. The quality was far superior, his body and very being on a cellular level spoke the truth about it.

Sin opened his eyes feeling like a brand new man. He had finally recovered to 100% Most important of all, his heart disease was also cured. 

The first thing he saw was Reiyas charming, and rather enticing smile. As any man would be happy being welcomed by such a beautiful women. It was not Merala, his wife who made him awaken from the pit he dug his heart so deep into.

Seeing Sins less than excited look in his eyes, Reiya snorted before walking away. But she didn't forget to sway her hips.

Time to delve into some notifications Sin thought to himself.

[Your Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method had upgraded from Saint rank, to the God Rank. However, there is still room for improvement. The conditions you must unlock on your own. +25 points to all stats, +3,000 Health, +3,000 Mana +10 Physique, +10 Comprehension.]

[All previous injuries and disease have been completely healed. Your blood and genetics have undergone a deep evolution from within. 

[You have been given the chance to prove yourself to the Dragon God, granting you the reward of the Dragon Diagram, and 5 drops of the Dragon God's blood . Be warned warrior, anything less than satisfactory in the Dragon God's eyes will have severe complications!!!]

[18 days remaining until foreign forces descend, your are now passable?]

[Phoenix Queen Sacred Flame has risen multiple ranks. Ice and fire Mana skills, and element techniques now deal 50% more damage]


	31. Book 2 Chapter 10 Clipping The Azure Dragon Clans Wings

After leaving the Vermilion Bird Clan in the afternoon, Sin went to their personal blacksmith. After arriving at the blacksmith's shop, Sin cupped his hands together, before asking aloud.

"I am looking for Smith Icarus."

A young man in his late 20s came out. "I am Icarus, how may I help you sir?" 

Sin handed over a couple forging prints and manuals. After seeing Icarus' eyes light up in excitement. Sin no longer beat around the bush. "With your current capabilities, how long do you think it would take to finish all of them?"

Icarus took a while longer in deep thought before answering. "Give me 5 hours, may I ask where these prints came from?"

Sin didn't lie, nor did he tell the truth either. "Some ideas that I always had, just not the proper tools to complete." 

Icarus nodded "Come back in 5 hours, no need for payment. If you have anymore to give, I'd be honoured to craft more for you sir."

Sin tossed out 5 more prints. "Do your best, I will drop by tomorrow evening with your payment." 

Sin left Icarus' shop, making his way over to the alchemists association. After arriving at the front counter, a young child was arming the counter.

Sin put five gold coin on the counter, sliding it over to the young kid. "Could you show me to your premium selections?"

The child had a conflicted look, "I cannot make that decision until the shop keeper comes back. I can bring you up to the second and third floors though." The child pushed the gold coins back to Sin.

Sin grabbed the coins, and flicked his wrist. The coins silently, and lightly fell into the child's pocket. 

After being brought up to the second floor, Sin picked out a bunch of colourless, and odorless poisons. 

After taking 400 gold coins worth, Sin went up to the third floor. Picking out the most lethal killing, and paralytic poisons. Adding another 740 gold coins worth. During the process, 1 hour passed and the middle aged shop keeper came towards Sin.

"Greetings young man, I hear you're looking for some behind the counter specialties?"

Sin answered back. "Yes sir, the more lethal the better." 

The shop keeper gazed questioningly. "Are you going out on a bounty hunt?"

Sin smiled back. "Stocking up supplies for my comrades in arms, they're all too busy chasing tail at the taverns."

A look of realization came to the shop keepers face. "Very well, I'll show you our shops prized concoctions." The man brought Sin back to the 1st floor, flipping a lever underneath the desk. A trap door opened up, revealing a long flight of stairs.

Going down the flight of stairs, Sin is welcomed to a room with various glass cabinets filled with poisons. Liquid, pill, traps, and various others. Sin saw the price tags, with various descriptions tagged beside.

9 Ringed Snakes Poison: Can kill any practitioner under level 50. 8/8 doses, best applied to short blades. 350 gold coins for a set of 4 bottles.

Leviathans Salistice: Instant death to all who have less than 70 points of physique. 750 gold coins for 2 bottles. Best used in food, and drink. 

Seeing various other types, Sin picked out the 9 Ringed Snakes Poison, Leviathans Salistice, and various other traps. Coming to a grand total of 3,500 gold coins, plus the 1,150 from his various orders making it 4,650 gold coins.

Sin left the alchemist shop, and went out on the town. Eating various foods from the street stalls, tasting various alcohols and unique drinks. 5 hours passed and Sin returned back to Icarus' shop.

Seeing the mans excited expression, Sin was given high hope for good news.

"Here is everything that you have requested, while working on these prints, I managed to breakthrough to a master blacksmith. These are on the house as my thanks."

Sin smiled widely. "Congratulations Master Icarus, may you further progress in your craft. I look forward to the day you rock Desolate Kingdom to the very core." 

Sin took his light black robe, gauntlets, knife belt, dagger, rope, throwing knives and various other tools. Just as Sin was about to leave Icarus' shop, Icarus called out catching his attention.

"I don't know what you need all this equipment for, nor is it my business to know. But I'd like to wish you the best in your endeavor nonetheless."

Sin smiled without saying anything else leaving Icarus' shop. Returning back to the Vermilion Bird Clan, Sin went back to his room. Sitting cross legged, Sin made his mind completely blank. No thoughts, no distractions, no emotions.

The moon hung high in the night sky. Sin was dressed in all black from head to toe. His black robe covered his body, Sins combat boots hid daggers within. Sin wore his knife belt with 50 throwing knives, on his waist 2 scabbard formed a x shape, containing two very sharp 4 inch thick swords. On his back was his Soul Weapon in Great Sword form. Sin wore a black cloth hiding his eyes, his gauntlets had steel knuckled tips, and a lever when pushed down three sharp 8 inch claws would extend out. Sin had a sash of various poisons wrapped around his chest and shoulder. 

Sin stealthily snuck out of the Vermilion Bird Clan, not alerting a single soul. Just as he was about to leap onto a tree, a tear in the dimension formed grabbing Sins shoulder.

Sin was like a cat with its tail stepped on. A dagger was drawn on the unknown persons neck, and a whip had wrapped around like hardcore bdsm. Sin pulled on it leaving, a mature figure reflected by the moonlight. A seductive voice teased Sin. 

"Oh my young Wolf King, I didn't know you were the dom. I think I just got wet after such a rich experience."

Sin nearly choked hearing this voice. Cold sweat dampened his back, and a deadly fear took over him. Instantly sheathing his dagger, and undoing the bindings on Ariyas body. Sin wasn't willing to make eye contact. 

"Care to explain where you're going armed to the teeth at this time of night?"

"Collecting the debts of someone who dared to make one of my elders turncoat."

"Azure Dragon Clan?" Ariya answered without hesitation. "They have become a pain in the ass, and while I have no proof to provide the emperor with. I am able to peer into the future, they're a vessel for the demons. And the access point of a foreign force."

Sin confirmed, not willing to give up a valuable ally. "Indeed, a being named the Rage God. I killed his disciple before making it here. He used Rage Possession, and I was able to injure a portion of his soul." 

Ariyas frown tightened. "The original gods were banished from this world. Without any 'door stoppers' it was only a matter of time before more came. They were supposed to be here in 30 years time. However, your very being has sped things up. Falling into the hands of a twisted game."

"We can discuss more later, this is the prime time for the next 3 hours to operate in the dark." Sin answered before leaping away. Pushing a button on his belt, a sharp hooked 100 meter iron line shot out. Hooking onto a building, Sin pushed another button and it contracted. Sending Sin dozens of meters forward, and at faster speeds.

In a matter of 15 minutes, Sin crossed over 750 kilometers reaching the Azure Dragon Clans territory within the capital city. Sin grabbed two ropes from his waist, tying two D2 steel daggers to each rope. 

Sin expanded his Mana, making a mental map in his mind. 250 red dots were in specific orders, constantly moving. Judging the distance of the perimeter and their speeds. Sin had 4 minutes to wipe out the remaining 249 from his first blood. If not the closest group wouldn't meet their fellow squad, leading to alert enemies alerting their forces.

Sin took multiple deep breaths, Midnight Reaper eagerly hovered behind Sin. "Are you getting cold feet brother? It has been far too long, since we last had such a intense challenge."

Sin answered back. "Not at all, I am just trying to control my blood lust. Ever since recovering to 100% This is going to be my first real excursion. It had been a couple months being severely weakened." 

Sin had achieved his most dangerous state. Sin passed over 600 meters with [Void Steps] claiming his first kill. Licking the blood that splattered on his face, Sins eyes trembled and then the true terror finally snapped it's own chains.

Sin went on a rampage, his Mana controlled 15 throwing knives. Slitting the throats of one patrol squad before finding another one. Sin with his rope lashing out continuously, claimed life after life.

Sin purposely took his time, allowing the last squad to see the dismembered bodies of their allies. Before any horns could be blown, 11 flying knives killed the members, leaving the captain alive. 

Sin appeared in front of the captain speaking out. "It's a beautiful night for blood to wash over the Azure Dragon Clan isn't it?" Sin stabbed a short sword into the captain's stomach, Sin appeared behind him with a face full of blood, and flesh hanging from his teeth. Spitting it out, Sin said disappointed. "Your blood tastes like shit."

The captain held onto his throat, or so he thought he did until his hand passed through it. Realization struck as he tried screaming out, but all he could do was stare in fear before dropping dead like a zapped fly.

Sin moved forward into the Azure Dragon Clans courtyard. Leaping off a building Sin plunged downwards with 2 short swords aimed downwards. Piercing through the heads of 2 guards, Sin dashed forward grabbing two drunks heads and smashing them together bursting like fruit gushers. Sin threw out 20 throwing knives into separate directions. Sins Mana covered the dead bodies, no sound was made as they hit the ground.

Sin slowly opened the door 6 inches, sucking in his stomach. Sin was like a snake, slithering through the gap. As he did so he smiled saying "boo mother fuckers." scaring the shit out of two guards before slitting their throats 

Sin spent the next 10 minutes, killing every person in sight. Before going up stairs, Sin floated up to the roof using his Mana like suction cups. He heard two voices talking.

"Have you heard that Glaze and his crew were defeated by a single man? Glaze looked so pathetic, how could he have such a sexy women by his side. I just want to tear her clothes off and fuck her making her scream my name!" 

"I feel you there, but there is more good news than just that. The Dragon King is beyond pissed off right now. You should be careful of what you say though, the young patriarch has his eyes on Seraphim."

Sin had enough of listening to this, he floated downwards castrating the man stating he wanted to rape Seraphim. Grabbing his dick and balls, Sin opened the mans mouth wide shoving his genitalia down his throat.

Sin grabbed the other man by both shoulders, ruthlessly tearing the man apart. All his internal organs and intestines spilled out. The poor sucker didn't even have the honour of screaming in pain. Both men died in horrible ways. 

Sin made his decision, he was going to castrate the young patriarch. Cutting off the Dragon King bloodline.

Sins killing intent soared several notches. Any plots against his team members, and brother by blood oath was taboo. Despite being on the wrong side, they were people Sin risked his life for many times. And they risked their life to save Sin on many occasions. 

Sin continued his killing spree, shortly after he found the food storage of the Azure Dragon Clan. He applied various poisons to the stored food, grains, alcohol, fresh crops and so forth. 

Sin grabbed a maid servant, covering her mouth and whispering into her ears. "Not a single sound, nod your head yes, shake your head no."

"Is the young patriarchs room in this building?" The maid shook her head.

Sin took out a map, and asked the maid to point towards a building. The maid had no choice but to comply in this situation.

Circling another building of her own accord, she air drew the words. "Trump Card Unit." 

Sin looked her in the eyes. "Trap?" 

The maid shook her head vigorously, writing again in the air. "They've abused me sexually, I wish nothing more for their blood to soak the earth." 

Sin nodded his head, placing his hand on her forehead. Sin erased everything in the last minute, prior to what her goal was before their meeting. 

Sin left the building, making his way towards the young patriarchs living quarters. Sin killed every single assassin and guard along the way. Sin jumped up onto the roof noiselessly. He put his ear on the shingles, focusing his hearing on any inside noise. 

Sin heard something that made him nearly lose his self control.

A muffled voice was giving statistics to the young patriarch. "According to your orders, we have sacrificed over 45,000 female virgins, 8,500 babies and 375,000 humans in total to the Demon Lords altar."

Sins eyes became emotionless like fish eyes, he used [Void Steps] entering the room. 

Sin isolated the room with his Mana. Effortlessly killing everyone inside besides the young patriarch.

Sin walked towards the young patriarch, his short sword scraping across the floor emitting sparks. 

"How dare you kill my men you fucking pussy! I will chop your head off, and use your face to wipe my ass every time I shit!" The young patriarch yelled and charged towards Sin.

This however, was the worst decision he had made in his life. 

Sin kicked the young patriarch in the face, overextending his leg he flexed his calf. A lever was pushed down, and a dagger appeared on the tip of his combat boots. Sin wrapped his leg around the young patriarchs head like a snake. Slitting the mans eyes, just as he was about to scream out. Sin grabbed him by the neck.

Holding the man up in front of him with his left arm. Sin pulled out a rusty knife with his right hand. Sin stabbed the rusty dagger into the young patriarchs crotch, right above his dragon. He started convulsing as fear took over his very being. 

"Please spare me, I will give you anything you want." The young patriarch pleaded pathetically.

"Hush little one, there's no need to ruin your status as the young patriarch and beg for your life. You should feel proud, it's either you dying tonight or hundreds and thousands of more innocent lives."

"I guess I should tell you why this disaster is falling on-top of you. There was a elder in my clan named Chrom, he turn-coated the Wolf God Clan. However, he had the help of you and one of your coma ridden elders. If I hadn't found out, there was a big ass bomb that would have sent my Wolf God Clan to kingdom come. Now it's time you pay the price." 

Sin said menacingly with all his strength, Sin cut the knife downwards tearing the young patriarchs crotch open, and his dragon fell into a pool of blood. This wasn't the end yet. 

Sin sawed his balls off, and took a ladle out of his ring of holding. "This will be quick and painful, brace yourself." Sin plunged the ladle into the right eye socket, popping out the gooey mess that was once a eye. 

A scream was making it's way out, Sin clenched his hand around the young patriarchs neck harder. Nearly snapping his wind pipe, no screams or yells made it out. 

Repeating the process with the left eye, Sin grabbed the balls and put them in each eye socket. Sin stuffed a bunch of cotton into the young patriarchs mouth.

"Bite down when you feel the pain." 

The young patriarch didn't have time to question or think. His right arm was cleaved off, and a shower of blood followed. The young patriarch whipped and thrashed around. To Sin this was just a cruel game to vent his blood lust.

Giving the young patriarch time to settle down, Sin cleaved off the left arm. Before he bleeds out to death, Sin pushed numerous pressure points on his neck, chest, thighs, legs. 

Sin sawed off each toe with the rusty dagger one by one. Then he stabbed his knife into the young patriarchs leg, ripping it upwards tearing through muscle and tendons.

Sin made quick work on his left leg, grabbing his right arm that was on the ground. Sin imbued it with Mana, raising the young patriarch up. Sin impaled the young patriarch with his own arm to the wall. 

After 'dusting' the blood on his hands off, Sin said in a murderous voice. "If you were more of a man, you could've saved more lives tonight."

Sin left the young patriarchs room, walking through the hall. Sin opened up every door he saw, looking for treasure and more people to kill. 

After being patient it paid off off 20 minutes later. Sin opened up a door, and found a room that was 6 kilometers in size. Hidden inside were hundreds and thousands of armour, swords, spears, sabers, and so forth. Sin had bought a dimension bag for 8,000 gold coins earlier in the day. Sin absorbed everything into his dimension bag, and began looking through more rooms.

Sin found a room full of training manuals, scrolls of information unknown to the public. And many other interesting tid bits he would read through at a later time. Sin plundered everything, paintings, canvases, medicinal pills, and much more he didn't even know what he was plundering.

Sin planted 6 bombs on each floor of the building, and then made his way towards where the trump card unit was resting up inside. Sin took stock of all his equipment. Taking into consideration how much time passed, Sin gave himself 30 minutes before his risk of exposure would increase many folds.

Since Sin wiped out all the earlier patrols, none were out roaming. Sin made his way over without anything to halt his progress. After arriving Sin placed poisonous steel wires that can cut through concrete like paper. If enemies charged out from the buildings, well it would suffice to say things would get chunky. 

Sin jumped onto wooden posts, making his way to the roof. Sin focused his Mana, and created a internal map of the floor underneath him. All were in deep sleep, but many had their hands held upon their weapons. Ready to be drawn at any given second.

Sin licked his lips at another killing spree. Sin used his Mana, cutting a circle in the roof big enough for him to fall through. Sins 2 short swords were drawn, aiming downwards towards the necks of 2 unfortunate men. 

Sin dropped down piercing through their necks. The 7 remaining flying knives flew about, claiming life after life. Sin looted all the corpses, while placing bombs all around the floor he was on. Sin poisoned the food and drinks in the storage, plundered hundreds of thousands of gold coins, equipment, blacksmith manuals, forging techniques and so on.

Sin wiped out the entire brigade within 12 minutes, Sin jumped through a window running to the farmers fields. Sin began rotating his [Phoenix Queen] Sacred Flame, setting flame to the crops. Sin made a loud battle call imbuing his voice with Mana. "Enemy attack, the trump card unit has been wiped out!" 

Sin flashed away 100 kilometers in a minute. Arriving at a forest, Sin jumped up to the top of the tallest tree. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, Sin eagerly watched the havoc he created unwind. 

He was mainly watching the young patriarchs building, he saw a group of 4,000 armed warriors rush in, followed by a middle aged man. When all of them reached the young patriarchs room, Sin heard the fury in the middle aged mans voice.

"Useless mother fuckers! Who dares call themselves elites when someone did this to my son! I will kill all their families to vent my wrath!"

Sin smiled before pulling out a stick with an appealing red button. Sin pushed it down, and multiple buildings were engulfed by flames. Killing thousands of people without remorse.

Sadly, the Dragon King managed to survive despite being severely wounded.

The Dragon King roared to the sky, startling the entire capital city. "Whichever power that dared do this to my clan. You better not let me find out, if I do I will wipe your forces off the face of Desolate Kingdom!" 

All of Sins goals had been achieved, sadly the Dragon King wasn't the cherry on top. But it was still successful nonetheless. Sin made his way back to the Vermilion Bird Clan, undetected by the Azure Dragon Clans people, and the royal families forces which were too lazy to put in much effort.

As Sin returned, he had noticed Reiya and Ariya had an assortment of snacks and drinks out. Both the women clapped their hands in excitement.

"Excellent show Wolf King."

"Husband why don't I relieve the tension you must've built up during the raid?" Reiya bit her lower lip enticingly. 

Sin shook his head before saying. "I'm going to wash up, no assistance is needed." Sin made direct eye contact with Reiya as he said this.

Reiya pouted before saying underneath her breath. "Not like I wanted to help you unwind anyways!"


	32. Book 2 Chapter 11 You Put The Dick In Detective

The next day, the imperial family of the capital city gathered together. The king of this continent in Desolate Kingdom was wearing a bright smile. His status was supreme, and he had long known the Azure Dragon Clan was a turncoat. While he couldn't provide the necessary proof to wipe them out, Sin had made a meritorious service. The Azure Dragon Clan lost their trump card legion, 9,000 professed fighters died. They lost over 75 million gold coins in wealth between equipment, manuals, blacksmith prints, pills, paintings, canvases and so on. 

The Dragon King walked into the hall, his eyes were bloodshot. A purple baleful aura was wrapped around the Dragon King. Seeing the relaxed and pleased look on the Kings face, his fury snapped. "Why the fuck do you so look pleased! Are you not taking into consideration the merit my clan holds here!?"

The King raised his hand. "I am taking that into consideration, that's why I sent out over 20 experts. But I would also like to ask you, are you not taking into consideration your fury may hide other things?" The King looked questioningly into the Dragon Kings eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"I am furious because I lost my son, 9,000 professed warriors, 75 million plus gold coins. Our food and drink storages have been contaminated with poison, over 750,000 innocent people are on their death beds. And you dare ask whether my fury is hiding something else? Who the fuck do YOU think you are!?"

The Kings eyes became sharp. "You had best change your attitude you little fucking serpent. Do you believe that I will not put you over my lap and spank your ass black and blue!?" The King raised from his throne, appearing in front of the Dragon King. Grabbing the Dragon Kings head, the King smashed it down into the marbled floor. The entire palace trembled, and the earth outside had spider web cracks spread out 20 kilometers.

"Don't you ever fucking challenge me you again you little bitch ass serpent!" The King rose dusting his hands before spitting on the Dragon King.

"Now get the fuck out of my palace before I give you something to bitch about!" The Kings voice boomed like thunder, every single being in the capital city heard their kings thunderous bellow. 

The King disparagingly kicked the Dragon King in the face, launching him flying out of his palace. The Dragon King was like a cannon ball, he flew through many buildings along the way collapsing them. Finally he crashed through his clans gates, flying through the main hall leaving a deep indentation on a reinforced Iron door. The Dragon King spit out blood, all of his bones made sharp snapping noises. Weakly sliding down the reinforced door, blood was forming in a pool underneath the Dragon King.

The Kings voice was once again heard throughout the capital city. "All whose properties were damaged may come to me for their collateral, I will send out engineers and mechanics to fix the mess the Dragon King created. The Azure Dragon Clan is exempt from receiving this collateral."

\---------------------------------

[You have been awarded 1,250,000 Merit points for annihilating the plan created by the demons. You have saved the future lives of billions of humans. Total merit points: 1,425,000 You have been granted permission to the Merit Point shop. You can look at the first three nodes for various rewards. Or you can trade your points bringing benefits to the Wolf God Clan. The decision is yours.]

Sin the creator of all this chaos was peacefully cultivating, none of the Kings ruckus had managed to disturb him. After 13 hours of non stop cultivation, only a third of the Phoenix, Wolf and Vermilion scales had formed. Sin wasn't disappointed, but he was getting a headache on how to further progress. 

He could pop pills, turning them into pure energy to form more scales. However, there is a fine line between progression, and crippling your foundation. Sin washed up before getting into a new change of clothes, he was going to make his way to Icarus' shop. He earned a bounty of black smith techniques, manuals, blue prints, and equipment last night from his plundering. Considering Icarus was the personal blacksmith of the Vermilion Bird Clan, Sin wouldn't be stingy with the payment. 

Half the reason being without the equipment Icarus forged for him last night, without asking any questions. Sin had a favorable opinion of Icarus, and his success was hugely placed on the quality of the equipment.

After arriving at Icarus' shop, Sin noticed 20 hidden forces. Without showing any reaction on his face, Sin walked up to the counter and rang a bell. Icarus came out bare chested oozing sweat, as he was squirting a bottle of water into his mouth.

"Good day mister how may I help you?"

Sin made direct eye contact, and motioned them to the side before drawing the number 20 on the desk with a question mark. 

Icarus simply raised his eye brows in question, just as he was about to look over where Sins eyes pointed. Sin raised his finger and smashed it down over top the glass, pointing at a dagger. 

"I would like to buy this dagger. When I was out last with my mercenary team, my main dagger got snapped in half by a Mountain Troll."

Icarus nodded his head, pulling out the dagger from inside the glass counter. Sin was drawing words on the glass. "Do not make any sudden movements idiot!"

Sin payed the 150 gold coins, while also secretly flipping a storage ring full to the brim with exquisite materials, hundreds of thousands of gold coins, blacksmith manuals, blue prints, anvils, hammers and so forth. When Sin was making his leave, a man dressed in full black reached his hand out grabbing Sin by the shoulder.

"We would like you to come by the office with us for a while." The mans voice was demanding, Sin didn't give two shits. But nonetheless he complied.

"Lead the way."

Sin raised his hands out in front of him. "Let me save you some time."

The man cuffed Sin and they made their way back their 'office.'

\------------------------------------

Sin was sitting in a interrogation room, there was 1 bright light shining directly at him. Across from him was a notable man, he had a head full of white hair, a black beard, meticulous brown eyes, and was puffing a cigar that had to be full of the Marry Jane. 

To his right side was the Dragon King, who after receiving the Kings fury and beating. Was wrapped head to toe like a mummy, but there was enough room left open for his eyes and mouth.

Sin was staring at both men with a smile on his face.

"Good weather today isn't it?" Sin tried to break the silence.

The detective looked at Sin with piercing eyes.

"We have witnesses saying you bought various poisons, traps and deadly equipment yesterday. Care to give us some information on what it was bought for?"

Sin had unwavering eyes. "I was restocking supplies for my comrades in arms, while all of them were too worried about dipping their sticks. I was too busy worrying about being well prepared for our next bounty hunt." 

The detective didn't see any awkwardness in Sins eyes, and the Dragon King beside was emitting a baleful energy.

"Your old man Sirius's successor aren't you!?"

Sin decided he would 'take notice' of the Dragon King, which further infuriated the already boiling man.

"Now it's all coming back to me, Sirius told me one of his good friends snakey snake had a rueful temperament. He wasn't wrong, just looking at you makes me want to turn you into dragon fin soup." Sin replied back stunning both men.

"Last night my clan was raided by a group of well trained assassins. My son was killed, we lost over 75 million gold coins worth of wealth. Our food and water storages are contaminated, crop fields burned, over 1,000,000 are now laying on their death beds! You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you wise guy?"

Sin shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you anything about it, this is news to my ears."

The Dragon King slammed his hand down. "Bullshit!"

Sins eyes turned deadly, and a chilling killing intent erupted out of his body. All the men on guard outside of the reinforced walls shivered, some fell to the ground holding their necks, as if it had just been slit by a dagger.

"Take that tone with me one more mother fucking time you little bitch ass serpent!" Sins bellow shook the entire room, deafening everyone within 450 meters of the interrogation room. 

The detective pulled out his sword, placing it on Sins neck. "Easy now, I don't want any accidents to happen here."

Sin pulled his neck back, biting the sword in half. Chewing the metal before swallowing it in front of the detective. "Your right, I don't want any unfortunate accidents to happen to you detective." Sin spat back.

The detective became fearful of Sin.

"I would like to look inside of your ring of holding." The detective said.

Sin was all smiles with a hint of embarrassment. "Go ahead and look all you want, I'm not sure you will like what you find though." Sin slid his ring of holding over to the detective. 

"Don't let snakey snake touch it though. I don't want my belongings to becomes dirty." Sin said smiling widely.

The detective looked in, and he had a shocked expression. He started mourning to himself.

Chicks with dicks, guys with tits, reverse cowgirl, all dogs go to heaven, Pinocchio and the lying boner, stuffing hot fresh muffins, midnight park parade and so forth.

The detective looked up with at Sin with a beet red face. 

"Told you, you may not like what you find." Sin shrugged smiling widely.

Pulling out a pad and paper, the detective started Questioning Sin.

"Name?"

"Sin"

"Age?"

"23"

"Fears?"

"Hearing Kiryu-Chan!! from below or above me."

"Occupation?"

"Yakuza"

The detective looked up, before asking his next question.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I run a orphanage in Okinawa."

"What are your hobbies?"

A huge stage had come out of nowhere, Sin stood in the middle with closed eyes getting into the right mind set.

Sin pulled out a karaoke microphone, his Mana formed a disco ball in mid air flashing various lights. Sins face got all emotional before he started singing.

"Dame da ne. Dame yo dame na no yo. Anta ga suki de sukisugite. Dore dake tsuyoi osake demo. Yugamanai omoide ga baka mitai!" (1) 🎵🎵🎵 [I swear if no one gets this reference after such a perfect setup.]

The Dragon King punched the Mana disco ball, and stage into various lights. Slamming his hands on the table once again, the Dragon King bellowed "WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND!?"

Sin stood up throwing his chair, just barely missing the Dragon Kings head. "Interrupt my story again Reggie. See what happens!" [Hellsing Abridged]

The detective took a long time to settle things down. 

Then he began asking more questions.

"What is your connection to the Vermilion Bird Clan?"

Sin answered without missing a beat. "Allies of the Wolf God Clan."

"How long have you been staying there?"

"For 11 days"

The Dragon Kings face twitched, 11 days ago was when Glaze and his group were severely defeated. Putting two and two together, the Dragon King shouted. "He's the one who raided my clan last night! He is the only one who has the ability to wipe out my forces!"

Sins face was as calm as can be. "And what proof do you have? Do you have any of my blood, prints, did you personally see me last night? Do you dare to swear an oath on your life, that you are not spouting a mouth full of bullshit!?"

The Dragon King was stumped, he didn't dare make any oaths. But this didn't stop steam from billowing out of his ears.

"That's what I thought you bitch ass serpent!" Sin further added salt to the wound, with a great big no fucks given smile on his face. He felt like a true bad ass from those cultivation novels, no face shall be given! [Oh, wait a moment.]

Seeing as this was going nowhere, with the lack of proof, and frayed nerves the detective sent Sin away. Just as Sin was about to leave, he looked back at the Dragon King. "You put the dick in detective!"

Then he looked over to the detective himself. "You should consider a job change sir, snakey snake here does the job better than you do. Sadly, his tactics don't work on a innocent person."

Sin walked out and looked at all the men that had fear in their eyes. "Sorry about my little outburst earlier, snakey snake in there really knows how to piss someone off!" Sin laughed loudly leaving the 'office' with his chest pumped up.

All the men had started laughing thunderously hearing Sins comment. Some of the smarter ones, however, knew they were best not rocking that boat right now.

Sin made his way back to the Vermilion Bird Clan, when he arrived back Reiya and Ariya were waiting anxiously at the front gates. Only they knew the truth, they feared Sin would crack like a egg under pressure.

When Sin came into sight, Reiya was the first to run out to Sin. Seeing this unfold Sin put up a barrier of Mana around him. "Easy now girl, there's no need for concern."

Ariya seeing this wasn't pleased, but as she once said before. It is up to the younger generation to sort things out. Nonetheless she also strode forward. "You look rather comfortable for someone who just went through interrogations."

Sin laughed wildly "They call that interrogation? I nearly fell asleep. If it wasn't for snakey snake i'd be dead asleep in there. The chairs were rather comfortable, and they had a nice big desk I could rest my head on. It felt pretty damn luxurious compared to what I have been in many times."

Ariya was finally put to ease, this man in front of her was becoming more mysterious. Nothing seemed to challenge him, he had self respect without arrogance like most do. 

Sin asked a question that had been weighing on his mind. "Matriarch Ariya are there any forbidden zones near the capital city? I need something to push me beyond my limits."

Ariya was thoughtful considering the time remaining until foreign forced invaded. "The king will be opening up the Grand Warrior Trials in 4 days from now. All of the accepted 'King' or 'Queen' of each clan is welcome to partake."

Sin had excitement flash in his eyes, he now had a prime chance to kill the Dragon King within the trials. So far he only clipped the wings, he had yet to rip the heart out of the Dragon.

Seeing the excitement in Sins eyes, Ariya couldn't help but smile saying. "Truly it seems like wherever you go, chaos is going to follow suit."

"Reiya go to the ancestral hall and get my battle armour and weapon. It has been 80 years too long since I enjoyed a good bloodbath!"

Sin smiled giving his hand out in front of himself. "Are you ready to create some big chaos with little ol me?"

Ariya clasped hands with Sin. "Let's make it big enough to rock the foundations of our continent!"

Ariyas heart fluttered with excitement for the first time in 80 years. Who would know what kind of devastation she would finally unleash? It has been far too long, since the once known Killing Blade of the capital city has stayed tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) English lyrics: I am no good, no good, no good at all. I love you, I love you too much. No matter how strong the drink, the memories are clear; it's so foolish.
> 
> Song is Baka Mitai featured in the Yakuza series


	33. Book 2 Chapter 12 Alannah

Later that night Sin entered his heart world, during the earlier interrogation, Sin transferred everything over into his heart world. All he had left inside was a bunch of porno mags, tissues, change of clothes and various other items. Of course that all played in part of the plan.

Sin started organizing everything neatly, soon many mountains formed. 

Training manuals, refinement methods, alchemy skills, blacksmithing skills, art, gold/silver/copper coins, equipment, combat techniques and so forth.

Eventually Sins interest fell onto a egg, it had a rather staggering amount of Mana and pressure being emitted off It. The more Sin looked at it, the more he felt like it was calling out to him. 

A log appeared in his view. "Rebirthing Chaos Egg, conditions to hatch: Drop your blood essence onto the Rebirthing Chaos Egg."

Sin hesitated for a moment, but he remember this egg was protected by a hearty formation. It had taken some effort for him to break through. Sin delayed no longer, he spat out a mouthful of essence blood.

"If you are going to fuck yourself for something good, might as well go deep" Sin thought to himself.

When Sins blood essence landed on the egg, he saw phantom like wolves, vermilion birds, and phoenix's surround the egg. After that, he felt the very being of his Sword Essence being copied and transferred to the egg. 

Sin felt a deep hunger from the egg. Deciding he may as well not be stingy, it was 'borrowed' to begin with. Sin gave the egg plenty of rare pills, then he began channeling his [Phoenix Queen and Midnight Glory] Sacred Flames into the egg.

The egg hungrily absorbed the Sacred Flames, and pills like a black hole. Sin then gathered the essence of the Earth, Sky, Water, Fire, Spirit, Heart paths of [Blood Dragon Sword Methods.] 

The egg began vibrating and a distinct buzzing sound could be heard. Cracks began forming on the egg. The Chaos energy in the ancient mansion burst out, being hungrily devoured by the egg. 

The cracks widened and became numerous. After 45 minutes of hungrily absorbing the Chaos energy. The egg let out a extremely bright light, Sin covered his eyes with his hands.

When the light vanished, Sin looked at the egg split in two parts. Then he heard the voice of a sweet young child.

"Papa!"

Sin looked down, what he saw shocked the living daylights out of him. There was a 5 year old girl, with two wings sprouting out from her back. One was completely black, while the other was a mixture of red-gold. Her eyes were bright like stars in the sky, what more the child looked like a exact replica of Merala.

Sin knelt down further examining the girl. "Did you just come out of that egg?" Sin pointed towards it.

The girl looked incredibly sad with tears forming in her eyes. "Papa please don't put me back in that egg. I will be a good girl."

Sin smiled affectionately ruffling the child's long red hair. "Don't worry, papa won't put you back in the egg."

The childs stomach rumbled like a nuclear bomb going off. "Papa I'm hungry!!!"

Sin thought it was himself ripping one from kneeling. But thank god that wasn't the case, because it was taco tuesday. 

Sin exited his heart world with the child held in his arms. "What would you like to eat sweety?"

"I want meat! lots and lots and lots of meat!" The child yelled enthusiasm. Sin tried quieting her, but It was too late.

Reiya walked out of her room yawning. "Why do I hear a childs voice?" Shen then saw Sin with a child in his arms.

Reiyas eyes released murderous beams. "Since when did you have a child?" 

Sin flashed away. "Hungry daughter can't explain right now!"

Sin sat her on a chair, but he felt wrong leaving her untended. So he took out multiple toys from his heart world, and various others to keep the child busy while he cooked.

Sin smiled "You be good now my girl. Papa is going to make you yummy food."

Seeing Sin walk away, the child's eyes formed tears before wailing so loud it woke the entire Vermilion Bird Clan up. 

"Papa don't leave me here alone!" Sword Qi formed so overbearingly that it nearly made Sin drop to the ground. 

He looked over at the child in shock. "Okay papa won't leave you alone. Papa didn't know you didn't like being left alone." Sin picked the child up.

The child smiled so bright without any worldly impurities. "Papa I want you to give me a name!" 

Sin said many names he could think of. Sarah, Sky, Alice, Sable, Meril, Yasmine and many others. The child was unhappy with every name, Sin was starting to sweat. "Damn I'm shit at naming things let alone a child!"

Finally the golden name came to his mind.

"Alannah!" Sin exclaimed.

The child had a long and deep looking face. She smiled after 5 minutes. "Papa I like Alannah, the other names sucked!"

Sin felt betrayed, but Alannah was happy with her name and so was he.

Ariya walked into the kitchen, seeing the cute winged girl sitting on Sins shoulders. Ariyas eyes lit up seeing such a cute girl.

"Come see auntie Ari little one!" 

Alannah looked at Ariya for a moment, then she turned her head sassily harrumphing. "No!" Alannah declared.

"But auntie Ari has candy!"

"No! I only want my papa." Alannah said while clinging onto Sins neck tightly.

Ariya made her way over without listening, she reached her hands out grabbing Alannah. That was when shit hit the fan.

Alannahs body lit up in a magnificent flame, while a blade made from black-golden flames came out of a tear in the void. Alannah swung it down, nearly incinerating the entire Vermilion Bird Clan. Thankfully Ariya was of the Divine Mastery rank in formations, thus the clan had self healing formations.

"No one is allowed to touch me except for my papa!" 

Ariya backed up frightened, this cute little loli just turned into a flame demoness. 

Alannah jumped down, before running to hide in between Sin and the oven. She stuck her head out, sticking her tongue out at Ariya before letting out a satisfied smile.

Alannah then cutely raised her arms up saying. "Papa I want uppy up!" 

Sin bent down picking Alannah up. With Alannah in one arm, Sin was using his other arm to cook and chop vegetables. 

Alannah drooled staring at all the food being prepared. Sins left shoulder soon became soaked. "Papa I'm hungry" Alannah had the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes. 

Sin smiled "Patience Alannah good food takes time to cook." 

Alannah pouted hearing her papa's answer.

Ariya watched all of this unfold, a million thoughts and ways how to kill Sin swarmed her mind. How dare such an adorable loli be Sins daughter. And how dare that loli not love auntie Ari!

After Sin was done cooking, he brought Alannah and the plate of food to the table. Alannah had a voracious appetite that put Merala and Samara to shame. Thankfully his habit of cooking way more then needed saved him this time.

"Another goddamn glutton." Sin thought to himself while sighing. Fuck cultivation, all his time will soon be spent cooking to feed 3 gluttons. Sin slightly despaired his future.

Alannah was starting to doze off at the table, Sin decided he would bathe her before going to bed. Sin brought the tired Alannah upstairs into the bathroom, after running the water in the tub making it a perfect temperature. Sin turned around as he asked Alannah to undress and get into the tub. 

Alannah did as she told then she jumped into the tub of water. Sin was curious of what Alannahs stats were. When he used his analyze skill, he cried tears of shame.

Name: Alannah

Age: 5

Level: 10

Health: 65,000

Mana: 32,500

Strength: 235

Intelligence: 235

Agility: 285

Dexterity: 285

Luck: 155

Physique: 175

Comprehension: 165

Skills:

Blood Dragon Sword Methods: Mastery of the 6 paths, half-step into the Conquerors realm

Sword Heart: [Saint Grade]

Divine Dragons Tyrant Wolf King Flame Body Refinement Method: [God Tier, Phoenix, Vermilion Bird, Wolf, Dragon Scale Diagrams active.]

Nine Life Steps [Grand Master]

Void Steps [Grand Master]

Tartarus Impalement [Saint Mastery]

Midnight Glory Sacred Flame [Tier 6]

Phoenix Queen Sacred Flame [Tier 6]

The list continues

"Holy mother fucker!" Sin said overly loud drawing Alannahs attention. Her 5 year old curiosity couldn't stop her from asking the obvious.

"Papa what's a holy mother fucker?"

Sin coughed. "That's a bad word that adults use, never repeat it again Alannah."

Alannah had a look of confusion. "So does that mean dad is a bad guy?"

Sin scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to define someone as good and bad. It all comes down to their intentions, and how it affects those around them."

"Your confusing papa, your a superhero!"

Sin felt a mix of pride and warmth spread through his heart. "I will only be Alannahs superhero."

Alannah smiled hearing Sins words, but then she had a look of sadness on her face. "Papa wheres mom?"

Sin answered carefully. "Mom is in a place becoming stronger so she can protect her little girl."

Alannah used her Mana creating a perfect image of Merala from when Sin last saw her. "This is mom?"

Sins eyes widened in shock. "Alannah how did you know that is mom without seeing her?"

Alannah was confused, but her answer was blunt. "I saw an image of her when I came out of the egg earlier. Mom said something like make sure papa takes care of me, if not she is going to kick you in the balls."

Sin burst out in laughter. "That's exactly something your mom would say." 

Sin finished bathing Alannah, after dressing her in pajamas Sin carried Alannah into his room. Sin carefully rested Alannah onto his bed, tucking her into bed and giving her a kiss on her forehead, Sin lovingly said. "Sleep well my little angel, papa will make you a good breakfast in the morning."

Alannah wrapped her little arms around Sins neck giving him a hug. "Good night papa I love you!" Alannah said affectionately. 

Alannah closed her eyes and soon went into dream land. Sin went into the middle of the room, sitting cross legged. Sin rotated his body refinement method, and to his surprise he felt it was at least 10x more active than normal.

The night soon passed in 8 hours, Sin managed to form 1 1/2 scales of each diagram, except for the Dragon Diagram he had yet to open up. Sin was shocked at how fluid it felt, and his organs, blood, mana, and qi seemed to have become more rich. The ambient Mana in the air seemed like it was being drawn to him.

When Sins focus came back, he saw Alannah flying in front of him staring into his eyes. Alannah wrapped her arms and wings around Sins neck. "Good morning papa I am hungry!" Alannahs stomach rumbled loudly, while a sad look appeared onto her face.

"Okay come with me papa will make you a feast for breakfast."

When Sin had his back turned to Alannah, she flew over and sat on top of his shoulders. Her curiosity had overwhelmed the hunger she was feeling, while Sin was walking they came across the training grounds. Alannahs eyes focused and zoomed into the disciples training in sword methods. She pouted seeing at their 'sloppy' form which made Sin laugh out loud after hearing her complaints.

Sin walked into the kitchen, learning his lesson from the previous night. He held Alannah in one arm as he began cooking breakfast. The aroma soon wafted out of the kitchen, Ariya and Reiya like magnets appeared shortly after. 

Reiya got a good look at Alannah before she burst out "Waaaah she's so cute!"

Alannah hearing the commotion had a sour look on her face. She hugged tightly into Sins embrace as she hid her head. 

Reiya however, had such an alluring voice, Alannah seemed charmed. "Don't hide on me little sister. Why don't I take you out to play while the bad man makes breakfast?"

Ariyas brows furrowed after hearing Reiyas words, she gently warned Reiya after remembering last nights outburst. 

Reiya didn't take it to heart, she came to Sins side and then reached her hands out to take Alannah out of Sins embrace. 

This was when Reiya knew, she fucked up.

Alannah became a little ball of flaming fury, Ariya seeing this unfold hurriedly created a defensive formation in front of Reiya.

Alannahs black-gold sword shot out, cutting through the formation like a hot knife through butter.

Reiya was frightened and backed off immediately. The sword however, was much faster and appeared on her neck.

Sin seeing all of this unfold finally said. "Sorry I forgot to mention, she doesn't like leaving her papa's side." Sin smiled mischievously, which happened to piss Reiya off to no ends. But she also didn't dare act, the little loli was a demoness in disguise!

After Sin finished cooking breakfast, he brought Alannah and multiple plates of food to the table. Reiya wanted to taste Sins cooking, but Alannahs arm shot out slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch my food!" Alannah glared angrily at Reiya

After breakfast, Sin dressed Alannah up before going out to the local fair. Sin and Alannah went on many rides, tasted many delicacies and snacks. When night fell, fireworks were going off in the air. Alannah looked up with wide eyes.

"Papa what are those?" Alannah pointed her finger in the sky.

"Those are fireworks, they make loud noises but produce beautiful colours and images in the night sky." Sin explained

Alannahs curiosity was settled, then she yawned before falling a sleep on top of Sins shoulders. After a long day of playing, and eating many snacks. Alannah had been exhausted, Sin brought her back to his residence and placed her into bed. Sin kissed Alannahs forehead good night before he went and started his cultivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next couple chapters, you can expect Sin to be getting his Class and Profession. 
> 
> Bonus chapter on Sunday! Thank you all for following my story, hopefully everyone is enjoying the adventure so far.


	34. Book 2 Chapter 13 Water Nymph

Sin spent the remaining 4 days in peace and quiet, everyday he would take Alannah out to play, go to fairs, go out and hunt bounties and so forth. During this period of time, Sin had felt he was close to mastering the Earth path of [Blood Dragon Sword Methods.] When Sin came back to town, there was a man in a robe decorated with dragons, on his waist was a lifelike Sword glowing multiple lights. The man walked towards Sin asking politely.

"Are you the new generation Wolf King by any chance?"

Sins eyes narrowed just as he was about to reach for his Soul Weapon, Alannah jumped off of Sins shoulders admiring the persons sword.

"Waaaah it's so beautiful!"

Sins focus was solely on the man, if he were to move a single millimeter regardless of being god, the devil, or buddha, his head would roll.

The man seeing this tested Sin, before the man moved however, Sins blade was already drawn on his neck. Sin instantly put 40 points into both Agility and Dexterity, leaving 20 left in his stockpile. 

"Alannah come back to papa."

The man raised his hands "Easy now tiger, I'm the king of these lands. You wouldn't be willing to initiate a full out war would you?"

Sin smiled meaningfully. "That depends on which side of the blade you tread upon."

The man looked back, uttering a single word. "Humans."

Sin sheathed his weapon. "Very well, let's get this over with."

The King noticed how fascinated Alannah was over his sword. He took it out of its sheathe and showed it to her. "Little girl would you like to keep this Sword?"

Alannahs eyes widened she squealed with excitement. However, she turned to look back to her papa eagerly asking. "Papa can I take it, he offered it to me. It would be rude to turn the offer down right? What was it you like to say, accept kind gestures to pave the future roads?"

Sin shook his head while smiling. "Yes you can have it sweety."

Alannah jumped up and down clapping her hands together. "Papa is the best in the world!" Alannahs hand reached out so fast, the King didn't even have time to react before the Sword and sheathe were already strapped on her waist.

The King had a rather awkward look on his face. A 5 year old girl had just swiped the Sword and sheathe off his being, the scariest impact being that he didn't even feel it. Nor did his 'domain' alert him of Alannahs movements. [Swiper no swiping!]

Sin seeing this was pleased. He knelt down and ruffled Alannahs hair affectionately. "You did well my girl."

Alannahs eyes were bright and she smiled as wide as can be. 

The King coughed bringing Sins attention back. "Shall we go somewhere comfortable?"

Sin replied "Sure."

The King brought Sin and Alannah to a private tea house, when he entered he asked a waiter to take Alannah to the play area. The King then went up to to VIP room, Sin followed behind keeping his senses sharp.

After entering the room a mystifying aroma that made ones mood and nerves ease started working. The King sat down comfortably. The King asked something that instantly put Sin on full alert. 

"Did you raid the Azure Dragon Clan?" 

Sin made eye contact with the King. "Would you prefer I be honest or lie?"

The King smiled as he too also relaxed. "That's a good enough answer. I want to thank you as King of these lands, the Dragon King has long since been the Demon's bitch. I just never had the proof, or clear motive to wipe them out of existence. While I am King and my authority here is absolute, the civilians are not aware of these facts. And even if they were, why would they believe it? The Azure Dragon Clan has served my family for the last 5,000 years. They have long since planted their roots in everyone's hearts as loyal to a fanatic level. If I were to simply uproot them without solid evidence, many would fear me and would take advantage of the chaos to overthrow my position. I have been safe guarding these lands for over 9,000 years, I have killed many pawns of the Demons. And I will be the first to admit, there are ears in the walls."

Sin nodded thoughtfully. "That does make sense, the Azure Dragon Clan even affected my clan. One of my elders named Chrom was working for them. It's a shame I had to kill him, Sirius and Chrom were life and death brothers."

The king also nodded. "This is how life goes, you never know if the ones you feed, will one day kill you in your sleep."

Sin asked a question. "Besides asking me about the raid, what other intentions do you have for seeking me out?"

The King hesitated for a second, but still answered truthfully. "I would like to ask you to be the human representative of the Grand Warrior Trials. Truth be told, you would be sent out of Desolate Kingdom into another plane of existence all together. Us humans we are the lowest on the power spectrum in the universe. Even a 45th grade existence such as the Demons threaten to wipe us out, let alone the Dimensional beings, Chaos creatures, Ashuras, Deities and so on."

"Why do you think I am capable enough to represent the other Kings and Queens?" Sin asked.

The king looked into Sins eyes. "Because I can see your destiny is like the blinding rays of the sun."

"And how can you believe one day I won't become someone who kills any being I see?"

The king thought long and hard before answering Sins question. "Because you and I are cut from the same cloth."

"I will not make you any promises. I will only protect those I have the power to protect, I am not a hero blinded by justice."

The King smiled "That's good enough for me, take the time to rest up and get into a proper mindset. The trials open up in 5 hours, make whatever preparations you need to now."

\-------------------------------

Five hours passed, Sin left the Vermilion Bird Clan with Ariya and Alannah. When Sin and company were about to leave the Vermilion Bird Clan, Reiya ran out shouting from behind.

"You better make it back alive Sin!"

Sin kept walking forward throwing his hand into the air. After arriving at the Kings palace, Sin noticed many strong people. Many looked at Sin, some nodded, some looked eager to fight, and some looked like superior assholes. 

Sin spotted the Dragon King before calling out loudly.

"Yo snakey snake! I didn't think you'd be participating in the trials, you always struck me as a big pussy who gives commands from behind."

The Dragon King turned back with a face full of fury. "We'll see who the real pussy is!"

The Dragon King turned away, going to sign up for the trial. Sin followed behind with Ariya, and Alannah on his shoulders. When Sin arrived, he heard the Dragon King asking to be put into the hell mode. Sin smiled before walking forward.

"You can sign me up for the Asura mode."

The Dragon Kings eyes widened before sarcastically asking Sin. "You do realize what you just signed yourself up for right?"

Sin smiled with his middle finger raised. "Do you dare take the dive with me snakey snake?"

The veins in the Dragon Kings body flared. "Sign me up for the fucking Asura mode!"

After thirty minutes passed those that signed up for the various difficulties got into groups. Sin, Ariya, Alannah and the Dragon King were the only ones to take Asura mode.

The King came out and took center stage.

"All my brave warriors, it is my pleasure to open up the Grand Warrior Trials. I hope that everyone I see here comes back alive in 10 days. Your bravery and honour as humans is formidable, each life you take away proves that we're not the pathetic beings the other races take us as. Every enemy you kill earns you points based off how strong they are. The more enemies you kill, the more rewards you will get from the universe itself."

The King waved his hands and various portals lit up. 

Sin and Ariya were the first to enter leading the pack, the Dragon King followed suit. Upon entering the other side of the portal, a vast world entered Sins view.

\---------------------------------  
AOUUUUU! 

the roars of the beasts were shattering, Sin had his Soul Weapon drawn. The bushes rustled and a dimensional beast came running through it. Sins analyze did it's job

Dimensional Hog King

Level: 25

Health: 92,000

Mana: 1,250

Strength: 125

Intelligence: 10

Agility: 100

Dexterity: 100

Sins eyes were full of fighting intent, Asura mode really was no simple walk in the park. Sin flew forward swiping his Sword at the hoofs of the hog king, sparks flew as only a white scar was left on the hoof without drawing any blood.

Sin jumped over the hog king, evading the tusks primed to gut him. Sin landed on the hog kings back, stabbing his Soul Weapon down with all his strength, Sin managed to injure the hog king, but it was far from fatal or dealing any sort of real damage.

Sins body erupted in the [Phoenix Queen] Sacred Flame. After his refinement method upgraded to God rank, [Phoenix Queen] became a tier 4 Sacred Flame. The Hog King screeched out in agony, Sins Soul Weapon pierced the iron defense as if a heated knife through butter. Running on top of the 6 meter long hog king, Sins weapon ripped open the back revealing the half cut through bones.

Sin put all his body weight into his elbow and smashed it down on the hog kings skull. Sins fingers blazed with [Phoenix Queen] piercing through the hog kings eyes. Sin put his weapon back into its sheathe before quick drawing using [Illusionary Sword: Void Breaker.] The hog king was split in half, as the power of the void weighed down mashing it's body into a bloody pancake. 

Sin received a log

[You have slain the Dimensional Hog King. You have been awarded +10 points]

After the Dimensional Hog King died, its soul flew out trying to escape. Sin reached out with his hand purifying the soul as [Phoenix Queen] erased the souls consciousness. Putting it into his Dimensional Bag, Sin was all smiles.

"Hey the beasts here give a decent amount of points. Let's clear out the surrounding are and create a camp for the night."

Sin, Alannah and Reiya made quick work clearing out the surrounding 10 kilometers. No Dimensional beasts survived the onslaught. 

The Dragon King took this time to leave the party. "We'll meet up back at this area in 10 days time. I wish you both the best of luck."

Before the Dragon King disappeared, Sin imbued his Mana into a microscopic tracker noiselessly landing on the Dragon Kings combat boots. Seeing as there was no reaction, Sin smiled to himself. "No need to wait 10 days, I will kill you very soon!"

Later that night, Sin was warming up some premade food he cooked before. 

Alannah was looking at it with a look of utter disgust. 

"Papa why can't we have your yummy food?" Alannah said with longing eyes.

"Because we may attract many powerful Dimensional beasts, or higher race members who feed on humans." 

Alannah wasn't happy with that answer. "So why dont we just kill everything that comes?" 

"Sweety if you be a good girl tonight, papa will make a yummy breakfast tomorrow how Is that?"

Alannahs eyes lit up like a sea of shooting stars. "Is that a promise?"

Sin smiled ruffling Alannahs hair. "Of course it is my little princess."

Alannah was all smiles and obediently ate the 'yucky' food. That however, was not without a disappointed face. But with her papas promise It was worth the 'misfortune.'

After eating and bathing Alannah, Sin tucked her into bed for the night. 

Alannah wrapped her arms, and her wings around Sins neck. "Goodnight papa I love you, don't forget your promise. If you do, I'll tell mom you've been a bad papa!"

Sin smiled kissing Alannahs forehead. "Don't worry papa wont forget promises made to my little princess." 

Alannahs eyes grew heavy and soon she entered the land of dreams.

Seeing this, Sin went and sat cross legged in the middle of the tent. Sin closed his eyes circulating his refinement method, while his Sword Qi roared awake covering the surrounding 25 kilometers.

If any hostile threats were to enter, their only outcome would be death.

The night passed peacefully while Sins Sword Qi did its job. Sin raked in over 300 points! It was a decent amount to earn in only 9 hours.

Sin got himself up and started making breakfast. With the aromas wafting out, it was only a matter of time before the hungry glutton woke up. 

Alannah came out of the tent yawning, but her eyes widened immediately becoming interested in her papas cooking.

Alannah ran over jumping onto Sins kneeling figure. "Good morning papa!" 

Sin took out 4 pieces of bacon from the frying pan. "Eat this for now, breakfast will be ready shortly. Do you want to go wake up auntie Ari?"

Alannahs happy look turned to one of betrayal. "No I don't like her! She tried to take me out of papas arms!" 

"Alright, that leaves it up to me then. Stay here and don't eat anything else."

"Okay" Alannah replied drooling as she stared at the pans full of food.

Sin went and woke up Ariya, she was much easier to wake up than Merala was. 

Thank god for that Sin thought to himself. 

Sin came back and made everyone's plate of breakfast. Ariya soon came out, stretching as she splashed some cold water in face.

After everyone finished breakfast. A tremendous aura swept the surrounding area. Beads of sweat fell from Sins body. His look became one of terror and uncertainty. 

Sins entire being was shaking as he tried his hardest to reach for his sheathe. A figure appeared just outside of their camp. 

The figure was a female whose body seemed to be completely made of water. She had aqua blue wings, blue eyes, flowing blue hair and a halberd in her hands. 

"Mmh I knew I smelt the scent of a man nearby. And he's a damn good looking one as well, why don't you come and 'play' with your elder sister?" 

Sins analyze flared

Name: Kyaku

Race: Water Nymph

Race Rating: 45

Level: 75

Health: 250,000

Mana: 750,000

Strength: 475

Intelligence: 528

Agility: 600

Dexterity: 600

Physique: 350

Comprehension: 300

Sins entire being was shaking like a leaf in the middle of the storm. His veins bulged, nearly ripping their way through the surface of his skin. 

"How.... can.... I... help.... you...?" Sin asked already exhausted just from being under Kyakus pressure.

"I want to eat you up handsome man." The water nymph was licking her lips as if she found a delicacy. 

Sins survival instincts kicked into overdrive. He grabbed Alannah by the cuff of her shirt, and Ariya by her arm. Throwing them with all of his strength while he yelled out. 

"We'll meet up at another time. You two get as far away from here as you can!" 

Kyaku watched this all unfold with a smile on her face. "I suppose I can let those two fishes escape from the net this time."

Sin unsheathed his Soul Weapon and flipped the switch in his mind. His killing intent billowed out, bringing a slight crease to Kyakus brows.

"That's a pretty impressive killing intent for a little human like yourself." 

Kyakus body became encased by an aqua blue full body armour. 

"That however is nowhere near enough to face me. A little human like you, who hasn't even generated their refinement armour. You should know better than to participate in these trials."

Kyaku flew forward stabbing her halberd towards Sins heart. Sins weapon became as heavy as if a 1,000 tonne mountain was crumbling. 

Sin raised his Soul Weapon up with one hand, slashing it down all his might. 

[Impose] Wield something light as if it were heavy!

Sins weapon clashed with the Halberd, a huge blast wave was unleashed, Sin was launched backwards 500 feet. Kyaku was left there stunned. 

"A puny level 10 human warrior wasn't blown into a blood mist after receiving my attack? This just got interesting."

Sin and Kyaku clashed many times giving the same results each time. However, Sin was quickly becoming exhausted. Facing a higher races pressure, and someone who outstrips himself in combat power was extremely taxing. 

Sins aura vanished as he used [Void Steps] while Kyaku was shocked, she was not worried by any means, the technique was rather mesmerizing to watch though. 

Sin appeared behind Kyaku as lightning sparked around his body, Sins sword slashed out 75 times in one second, creating a beautiful lightning buddha.

[Spark Rush!]

Sins fist blazed with [Phoenix Queen] as he delivered a mighty blow to Kyakus temple. Sin appeared behind Kyaku, putting her in a choke hold. Through both attacks, Sin knew Kyaku let them slip by her defense. This greatly pissed Sin off, never had he been looked down upon in such a manner before!

"Since your so goddamn tough let's do it this way!" 

Sin launched himself off the ground, his [Midnight Glory] Sacred Flame fused with [Phoenix Queen]

A brilliant yet deadly golden-black lotus flower shimmered in the morning sun. Its Aura raged as it sucked in all the fire essence within 1,500 kilometers. 

Sin had been fighting with everything he had, just to keep Kyaku in the choke hold. His physique and God tier refinement method was showing their worth. But tricks only lasted so long against absolute power.

Kyaku swinged her Halberd backwards, impaling Sins stomach tearing out multiple organs. 

Sins blood sprayed on Kyakus armour. But he kept his undying will strong, and bit through the pain. As his trump card had finished preparing, Sin smiled to himself before shouting.

"Yippee Ki Yay mother fucker!"

A beam of blazing golden-black flame shot down pummeling both Sin and Kyaku.

[Midnight Queens Fury!]

The beam pierced through the ground, creating a massive heat wave spreading out in the distance.

Sin was powerless, his body had blood burst out from all over, and steam was emitting from his bare upper body. Sin let go of his grip on Kyaku. Plummeting towards the ground, Sins body made big cloud of dust from the impact. 

Kyaku was in midair still, her armour had slight cracks appearing as her helmet shattered into pieces. Her beautiful long blue hair was in disarray, and blood leaked from the corners of her lips.

"I was going to let you fuck me and be my pet, but now you've pissed your big sister the fuck off!" Kyaku roared as she threw her Halberd in a rage, piercing downwards towards Sins head.

Sin looked up weakly as his last thought went through his head. "Fuck me, I think I bit off more than I could chew by pissing Snakey snake off."

Just as the Halberds tip was about to pierce through his forehead, a tear in the void appeared, with a hand reaching out and snatching the Halberd.

A dimension shattering harrumph was heard before a cocky woman's voice followed suit.

"You are not worthy enough to kill the man my master has enlisted me to protect!" The Halberd was thrown back with insane amounts of strength.

Shooting towards Kyaku so fast, when the tip of the Halberd made contact with her refinement armour. Kyaku blew up into a chunky crimson blood mist. 

This woman was naturally Shana. She walked over to Sins body and placed one hand on his cheat. A blue aura wrapped around her hand as she healed Sin. Sins injuries and spent energy recovered In less than 5 minutes.

Shana walked away in a terrible mood while she flew into long winded rant.

"Goddamn men and there fucking stupid actions! Oh Shana go protect him while I train his wife. Master I hope you get fucked in the ass by a Tyrannosaurus Rex!" 

Sin who just sat up burst out into laughter.

Shana turned around with her fist clenched, she punched down on Sins head nearly breaking his skull.

"And what the fuck do you think your laughing about huh?! If it weren't for me, you'd be getting eaten by that fucking slut by now!"

Sin covered his head with his hands, a tear nearly escaping from his eyes.

"Well aren't you just a frisky one?" Sin said mischievously 

Before Shana had the chance to beat on Sin more, she heard Ariya and Alannah returning. Shana vanished into thin air leaving a warning for Sin.

"Not a word about anything you just saw. if you say anything I will chop your dick and balls off!" 

Sin shivered before he heard the worried calls behind him.

"Papa!" Alannah was running full speed and jumped into Sins embrace. 

"Stupid papa bad papa!" 

Sin hugged Alannah while patting her head.

"No need to be worried my princess. Papa is okay see?" 

Alannah looked at Sin in disbelief.

"You just fought a level 75 Water Nymph. How are you even still alive?" 

Sin was shocked hearing this from Alannah.

Sin questioningly asked. "How do you know that was a Water Nymph or her level for that matter?"

Alannah hung her head sideways with a questioning voice of her own. 

"Your acting weird papa." 

Sin was full of confusion, but he decided to not to bother about it now. What mattered is he was alive and that the Water Nymph died. 

Ariya returned she too was stunned seeing Sin in one piece.

Sin seeing this sighed before saying.

"Yeah yeah I know surprising I managed to survive right?" 

Ariya nodded her head.

Sin sighed to himself before saying.

"Let's take it easy from here in, there won't be another miracle."

Sin picked Alannah up before walking off, Sin was unaware Alannah made direct eye contact with Shanas hidden figure.

Alannah transmitted her voice to Shana. "If you bring any harm to my papa I will kill you and your master!" Drawing her thumb across her neck as example. 

Alannah then returned to her normal cheerful self.

"Papa I want to eat lots more of yummy food!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Sundays bonus chapter in advance. The worldly temptation called Nioh 2 is far too tempting.


End file.
